


For Your Life

by leotart, sodium_amytal



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal
Summary: Летом 1969-го Роберт встречает самого удивительного и привлекательного человека, какого только видел в жизни. Его зовут Джимми, и даже у его тайн есть тайны, о чём Роберт скоро узнаёт, когда пытается ближе познакомиться с высоким, темноволосым загадочным парнем, укравшим его сердце. С расцветом их дружбы они обнаруживают взаимное влечение. Но Джимми хранит секреты, которые могут разрушить всё, что они создали. К счастью для него, Роберт никогда не был тем, кто легко сдаётся, даже если Джимми и связан  с происходящими в последнее время нераскрытыми убийствами...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589788) by [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal). 



_Вселенная не любит тайн; она подспудно обнажает истину и подводит нас к ней._

Лиза Унгер

Роберт всегда обожал вымысел и тайны.  
В юности он корпел над страницами толкиеновского «Властелина Колец», поглощённый великолепными, волшебными мирами, искусно созданными там. Ему нравились картинки в журнале Eagle и выпуски комиксов Марвел, которые его школьные друзья доставали у семьи, дерзнувшей попытать счастья за морем в Америке.  
Даже в робертовых музыкальных предпочтениях преобладает мифический, мистический дух. Он провёл школьные годы очарованным музыкой певцов блюза, один из которых, по слухам, обрёл свой музыкальный дар в результате пакта, заключённого с дьяволом на перекрёстке.  
Разумеется, Роберту приходят на ум все эти вещи, когда он впервые встречает загадочного, сладкоречивого и жутко привлекательного Джимми. В нём есть что-то, что вызывает в памяти истории о легендарных, колдовских созданиях, и щепотка тьмы вдобавок.  
Роберт, конечно, прав. Но он узнает, _насколько_ он прав, лишь много позже.

В Стаурбридже идёт дождь, когда Роберт ныряет в Грув, недавно открывшийся музыкальный магазин, быстро возведённый им в ранг любимейшего из всех. Каждую субботу он совершает сюда паломничество после того, как ненавистная работа общественного бухгалтера жалует его днём передышки. Здесь, среди редкого и привозного винила, Роберт чувствует себя дома, как нигде больше. Его работа, может, и высасывающая душу каторга, а круг общения не столь широк, как ему бы того хотелось, но любовь к музыке возмещает всё сполна.  
Он приходит сюда так часто, что узнаёт большинство завсегдатаев. Он почти уверен, что владелец магазина мысленно стонет, когда Роберт заводит разговор с новыми людьми, забредшими внутрь, но Роберт не властен над своей напористо-компанейской природой; он обожает слушать о разных предпочтениях других людей, об их причудах и узнавать истории, которыми они готовы поделиться.  
Он перебирает пластинки в отделе блюза, почти добравшись до начала следующей стопки, когда бледная рука по правую сторону от него тянется туда с тем же намерением. Роберт отдёргивает руку, потому что прикосновение незнакомца жалит его, словно между ними проскочила электрическая искра.  
\- Простите, - тихо говорит незнакомец, убирая руку. Роберт поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и, вау, это же чистой воды преступление – то, насколько привлекателен этот парень. Увидев этого красивого молодого человека с художественно растрёпанными длинными тёмными волосами и высоким, тонким станом, облачённым в бежевое двубортное пальто, Роберт совершенно и безнадёжно пропал. Его глаза восхитительного зелёного оттенка, его небольшой розовый рот изящной формы. Каждая чёрточка настолько идеальна, что он мог бы заставить Микеланджело рыдать от счастья.  
Роберт занят беспардонным разглядыванием этого шикарного мужчины, и ему требуется мгновение для осознания того, что, возможно, следует что-то сказать, а не пялиться, как идиот.  
\- О… нет, пожалуйста, - говорит Роберт, как только вновь обретает дар речи и вспоминает, как дышать. – Я не так часто встречаю кого-то, кто любит ту же музыку, что и я.  
Высокий Темноволосый Красавчик одаривает его легчайшей из улыбок и разрушает все связные мысли в голове у Роберта. _О господи._  
\- Правда? Ты тоже любишь блюз? – Роберт старается не таращиться на то, как проворные, тонкие пальцы незнакомца перебирают пластинки.  
\- С тех пор, как мне было четырнадцать. – Роберт не пытается его впечатлить. Не-а. Никак нет. Ничуть.  
Незнакомец с любопытством поднимает бровь под завесой густых волос. Роберту хочется протянуть руку и заправить локоны ему за уши, просто чтобы больше открыть его совершенное лицо.  
\- Ух, это впечатляет.  
Не особо; всего-то шесть лет. Роберт не выглядит на свой возраст, что он собирается использовать, как преимущество. Он против воли улыбается комплименту.  
\- Есть особые предпочтения? – спрашивает незнакомец.  
\- О, ну, знаешь, стандартный набор: Джон Ли Хукер, Блайнд Лемон Джефферсон, Сонни Бой Уильямсон, Мадди Уотерс, Роберт Джонсон…  
\- А, старый Король блюза из Дельты.  
Роберт округляет глаза.  
\- Он потрясающий, правда же? Я никогда не слышал такого голоса.  
Высокий Темноволосый Красавчик издаёт тихий звук подтверждения и задумчиво улыбается. Роберт на мгновение замолкает, любуясь его профилем, затем:  
\- Ты ведь не здешний? Я прихожу сюда каждую субботу. Никогда тебя здесь раньше не видел.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не захожу сюда в оставшиеся шесть дней недели? – отвечает с ухмылкой Высокий Темноволосый Красавчик.  
Лицо Роберта вспыхивает. Вот что он получает за попытку завязать разговор. Незнакомец, должно быть, замечает замешательство Роберта, потому что прибавляет:  
\- Но ты прав. Я не здешний. Я живу в Пэнгбурне.  
Далековато.  
\- Так что привело тебя в Стаурбридж?  
\- Выбор пластинок больше созвучен моему вкусу, - говорит он непринуждённо, продолжая перебирать пластинки. – По крайней мере, я так слышал.  
\- Это сознательная игра слов? Потому что здорово вышло.  
После краткого мига тишины незнакомец смеётся, демонстрируя свои идеальные зубы, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки. Господи, да он же прекрасен. Роберт не может перестать пялиться на его губы – ему хочется поцеловать их сильнее, чем добиться успеха в жизни.  
Высокий Темноволосый Красавчик – Роберту придётся это сократить, потому что даже у него в голове это звучит слишком длинно – поворачивает голову и направляет всё своё внимание на Роберта, от чего у того по спине пробегает холодок.  
\- Здесь можно ещё чем-то интересным заняться, помимо покупки пластинок?  
У Роберта до невозможного пересыхает во рту. ВТК одаривает его очередной умопомрачительной улыбкой, придающей его взгляду теплоту. Роберт гадает, покраснел ли он настолько, насколько он это ощущает.  
\- Колледж Уэст Хилл. Там девчонки ничего так.  
ВТК выгибает идеально очерченную бровь.  
Роберт осознаёт, что предложение места, где можно цеплять девочек, вероятно, не сообщает о том, что ему нравятся парни. Поэтому он добавляет:  
\- В Бирмингеме есть неплохие клубы – Седар Клаб, Элбоу Рум, Сэвен Старс… - ВТК никак не реагирует на эти слова. – Ты не любишь клубы, да? Я мог бы… Я мог бы показать тебе тут всё, если хочешь. – Роберт внутренне содрогается. Почему он решил сделать нечто настолько глупое, как попытаться подцепить этого роскошного парня, который настолько не из его лиги, что они даже не играют в одну и ту же игру?  
Губы ВТК подёргиваются в ухмылке.  
\- Твоя мама никогда не предупреждала тебя о незнакомцах?  
\- Незнакомцы – это просто друзья, которых ты ещё не знаешь, - говорит Роберт, потому что он грёбаный хиппи.  
ВТК издаёт смешок и качает головой, словно не может поверить, что кто-то в самом деле произнёс эти слова.  
\- Или убийца в тёмном переулке, - бормочет он, на его соблазнительных губах играет усмешка.  
\- Ты из тех, у кого стакан всегда наполовину пуст, да?  
\- Я бы не хотел быть убитым без меры ретивым незнакомцем.  
Роберт паникует, что мог произвести впечатление без меры ретивого.  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь? – спрашивает он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало так, будто его волнует ответ.  
\- У меня есть на то причины? – говорит ВТК, чувственно понижая голос и одаривая его лёгкой улыбкой, и, боже правый, ВТК что, с ним _флиртует?_  
Мозг Роберта отключается, потому что не знает, как ему быть с тем, что кто-то настолько шикарный с ним флиртует, поэтому он запинается, как идиот. Жалкое зрелище.  
\- Н-нет, не думаю. – Его взгляд падает на ящик с пластинками; музыка никогда не выставляла его глупцом, трепля нервы и сжимая всё внутри. – Но если бы я знал, что тебе нравится, я мог бы что-то посоветовать.  
\- Я много читаю.  
Слава богу, Роберт ещё может спасти этот разговор.  
\- О, ну, недалеко отсюда есть книжный магазин. У них куча редких вещей, вроде ограниченных изданий и копий с автографами. Есть подписанное «Братство Кольца», на которое я положил глаз, но оно очень дорогое. – Роберт думает, что ему следует заткнуться и дать ВТК шанс что-нибудь сказать. – Что ты читаешь?  
\- Всего понемногу. – Паршивец над ним издевается, пытаясь вызвать у Роберта неловкость своими недо-ответами. И, чёрт, это работает.  
\- Ты читал книги серии «Эвермор»? – вылетает у Роберта. ВТК озадаченно на него смотрит, и Роберт хватается за эту возможность. – О, она потрясная! Там двое парней путешествуют по Англии в Средние Века и исследуют сверхъестественные мифы и легенды. Моя любимая – та, в которой они отправляются в Кадайр Идрис в Уэльсе – я ездил туда на каникулы, когда был моложе, – и в центре сюжета легенда о том, что любому, кто проведёт ночь на этих склонах, суждено проснуться поэтом или безумцем.  
Роберт прекрасно осведомлён о том, как много он жестикулирует, когда говорит. Он засовывает руки в карманы, чтобы перестать.  
Губы ВТК разъезжаются в улыбке, пока в углах глаз не показываются морщинки, и Роберт думает, что сказал что-то хорошее, раз это заставило того так улыбаться.  
\- Звучит интересно.  
Роберт позволяет ВТК осмотреть оставшуюся часть магазина, хотя желание следовать за ним и болтать сводит с ума. Но он борется с ним, потому что он _вовсе_ не без меры ретивый. Он может вести себя ненавязчиво и спокойно, если захочет. Даже если каждая мысль в его голове – о том, что бы ещё такого сказать, чтобы вызвать улыбку у ВТК. Он надеется, что ВТК не покинет магазин, по крайней мере, не назвав Роберту своё имя; Роберт хочет знать имя человека, чьё лицо он будет представлять, ублажая себя в обозримом будущем.  
Роберт находится в процессе мозгового штурма на тему того, как бы ему незаметно подсунуть ВТК свой номер, когда ощущает рядом чьё-то присутствие. ВТК стоит подле него, засунув руки в карманы, как будто дожидается автобуса.  
\- Ты всегда подкрадываешься к людям? – спрашивает Роберт, потому что это уже второй раз, когда ВТК материализуется рядом с ним. Это становится жутковатым.  
\- Ты не можешь винить меня в собственной неспособности быть в курсе того, что тебя окружает, - говорит он с оттенком лёгкого подтрунивания. – Но я полагаю, кто-то, заявляющий, что «незнакомцы – это друзья, которых ты ещё не знаешь» не должен переживать из-за подозрительных типов, шныряющих у него под носом.  
Роберт смотрит на него, мгновенно поражённый. Его язык кажется тяжёлым от напряжения.  
\- Ты признаёшь, что ты подозрительный шныряющий тип?  
Это вызывает у ВТК лёгкий смешок, и Роберту нравится этот звук.  
\- Что, если я позвоню тебе вместо того, чтобы шнырять? Так будет предпочтительнее?  
Роберт чувствует стук собственного сердца в горле, борется с ухмылкой, грозящей расползтись по его лицу. Взгляд на прекрасное лицо ВТК заставляет его нервничать, а когда Роберт в последний раз вообще боялся с кем-то заговорить? Что в этом парне такого, что перекручивает всё у него внутри, заставляя его сердце колотиться так, словно он в миллионе миль над землёй?  
ВТК вынимает из кармана записку и вручает её Роберту. Роберт разворачивает слегка помятый листок и видит буквы и цифры, витиевато выведенные зелёными чернилами. Господи, даже его почерк идеален. Счастье расцветает у него в груди, потому что он раздобыл у ВТК номер телефона. Надпись под номером заставляет Роберта улыбаться так, словно его сердце вот-вот взорвётся: _твой приятель, Джимми._  
ВТК теперь стал Джимми. Довольно простое, обыкновенное имя для кого-то, кто таковым не является, но вряд ли его родители предполагали, что он вырастет, чтобы превратиться в самого прекрасного человека, какого Роберт только видел.  
\- Джимми, да? – говорит Роберт с ухмылкой. Это определённо легче произносить, чем Высокий Темноволосый Красавчик, но он ещё не настолько зарвался, чтобы позволить этому слететь с языка. – Я Роберт. – Он думает о том, чтобы предложить руку, но он может вспыхнуть, если прикоснётся к Джимми, так что вместо этого он кладёт записку в карман. – Можно я буду звать тебя Джим-Джам? – дразнит он, потому что Джимми уже дал Роберту свой номер: пути назад нет. Он может быть нелепейшим самим собой сколько влезет.  
Джимми пристально смотрит на него из-под длинных ресниц. Его черты юношески округлые, и Роберт гадает, одного ли они возраста.  
\- Только если я буду звать тебя Боб.  
Роберт нахмуривается.  
\- Значит, Джимми.  
Джимми ухмыляется, и Роберт не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Он совершено не рассекает воздух кулаком в знак своего триумфа после того, как Джимми покидает магазин. Вовсе нет.

Роберт самоудовлетворяется в душе, как только добирается до своей квартиры.  
Он не парится из-за выдержки или того, чтобы это было хорошо, просто хочет избавиться от проклятого стояка, не дававшего ему покоя с тех пор, как он впервые увидел Джимми. Он измучился в поезде по дороге домой, в голове кишели мысли о том, как мог бы выглядеть Джимми, когда кончает. Но теперь он в уединении своей ванной, и Бонзо знает достаточно, чтобы понимать – какова бы ни была причина, по которой Роберт туда ворвался, он не захочет этого видеть.  
Роберт сдавленно постанывает, прислонившись к плитке, его рука движется, скользит и сжимает. Он подаётся бёдрами вперёд, представляя, что вонзается в джиммин кулак, от чего каждое сжатие ощущается грязным, пока он выдыхает имя Джимми в мокрую плитку.  
Когда он кончает, электрические искры загораются у него перед глазами в море белизны, и Роберт опадает, иссякший, свидетельства его похоти исчезают в водовороте слива.  
Он одевается, выжимает воду из волос и выходит из ванной.  
Бонзо лежит на диване, делая всё возможное, чтобы выглядеть поглощённым чтением журнала, и совсем не так, будто его волнуют частности личной жизни Роберта. Но Бонзо делится неприкрыто-порнографическими деталями своих свиданий, поэтому Роберт думает, что справится. Кроме того, Бонзо один из немногих друзей, которым Роберт доверяет настолько, чтобы признаться в том, что ему нравятся парни.  
\- Я встретил сегодня самого прекрасного парня на планете.  
Бонзо издаёт звук, словно это предложение объясняет, почему Роберт внезапно прибежал домой, чтобы принять душ. И, в общем-то, да, так оно и есть.  
\- Его зовут Джимми, - говорит Роберт, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно, но прокрадывающийся на щёки румянец выдаёт его. – У него потрясающая улыбка, и его глаза, они такие… завораживающие, правда. И у него длинные и пушистые волосы, и мне бы очень хотелось их когда-нибудь потрогать. Это странно? Я думаю, что это странно. Это не должно быть странно. Я бы позволил ему потрогать мои, если бы он захотел. – Роберт прекрасно осознаёт двусмысленность этого предложения и имеет в виду оба смысла.  
Бонзо опускает журнал, чтобы наградить Роберта должной порцией неодобрения.  
\- Тебя несёт, и это вызывает у меня сомнения относительно твоей вменяемости.  
\- Тебя бы тоже унесло, если бы ты его увидел. Он _прекрасен,_ \- говорит Роберт, выделяя слово. – Ты смотришь на него и думаешь… _как?_  
\- Я так рад, что ты не поверхностен.  
Роберт хмурится.  
\- Он не только роскошен. Он весёлый, обаятельный, и он любит ту же музыку, что и я. И… - Роберт засовывает руку в карман джинсов, - он дал мне свой номер! – Он держит бумажку так, чтобы Бонзо мог увидеть. – Посмотри, у него даже почерк идеальный!  
Бонзо с подозрением изучает записку.  
\- Где ты его встретил?  
\- В Груве.  
\- О нет, - стонет Бонзо. – Это может быть свидетельством полного и окончательного помешательства. Он говорил с тобой в музыкальном магазине и всё равно дал тебе свой номер? У этого парня явно кукушечка поехала. – Потому что Бонзо был свидетелем неприлично бурных, без меры ретивых проявлений робертова энтузиазма, когда речь заходит о музыке – да о чём угодно, если уж на то пошло. Чёрт, разве Джимми не использовал слова «без меры ретивый», чтобы его описать?  
Бонзо кривит лицо.  
\- Ты ведь не рассказал ему об Obs-Tweedle?  
Obs-Tweedle – это название их группы (Бонзо на ударных, Роберт на вокале). Они совсем неизвестны, но играют по субботам для немногочисленной публики в местных пабах.  
\- Я не хотел слишком уж напирать.  
\- Да, нам это не нужно.  
Роберт надувается.  
\- Просто будь осторожен. Он может оказаться полнейшим психом.  
\- Я полагаю, ты думаешь, он сошёл с ума, раз заинтересовался мной?  
\- Я не буду на это отвечать.  
Роберт гневно сопит и уходит прочь из комнаты. Бонзо может находить извращённое удовольствие в том, чтобы над ним измываться, но это не означает, что Роберту должно это нравиться.


	2. Chapter 2

Воскресным утром после завтрака Роберт драматично распластался на кровати, вперив взор в телефон в попытке найти в себе смелость, чтобы позвонить Джимми. Это не должно быть настолько сложно. Люди всё время это делают. Роберт сам проделывал это множество раз – впрочем, он никогда не встречался с кем-то, кто мог бы вызвать у мебели множественные оргазмы, просто сев на неё.  
Роберт, кажется, понравился Джимми настолько, что тот дал ему свой номер, и это поднимает всё на абсолютно новый уровень сложности, с которым Роберт не знает, как быть. Роберт никогда не был тем, кому дают шанс люди вроде Джимми. Но если он ничего не предпримет, Джимми никогда с ним больше не заговорит, потому что у него нет номера Роберта. Так что ему, пожалуй, стоит взять себя в руки и набрать уже чёртов номер.  
Он тянется к трубке и замирает. Что он скажет? Он не может просто позвонить Джимми, чтобы дружески поболтать; ему нужно придумать какой-то пункт назначения, место, куда они могут вместе пойти, чтобы это не слишком напоминало свидание, но при этом присутствовала некая интимность, чтобы они могли чуть лучше друг друга узнать.  
Они могут сходить в кино. Роберт не думает, что Джимми станет возражать. Большинству людей нравятся движущиеся картинки. Но что, если Джимми ненавидит кино? Возможно, Роберту следует придумать запасной план на случай, если иррациональная ненависть Джимми к фильмам помешает исполнению первого. Когда, чёрт возьми, свидания успели стать такими адски сложными?  
Джимми упоминал, что любит читать; может быть, Роберту стоит показать ему тот книжный магазин, о котором он говорил. Это кажется ни к чему не обязывающим, но в то же время слишком напоминает их встречу в музыкальном магазине – то же самое, только в других декорациях. К чёрту; это подходящий запасной план, который показывает, что Роберт слушал, когда Джимми говорил о своих предпочтениях. Если Джимми наложит вето и на него, ему просто придётся предложить что-то самому.  
Роберт снимает трубку и набирает номер. С каждым гудком его сердце ударяется о грудную клетку. Ещё есть время, чтобы повесить трубку и притвориться, что этого никогда не было, время на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями и придумать ответ на каждое возражение, которое может возникнуть у Джимми…  
– Алло?  
Чёрт. Время вышло. Панический вскрик ужаса застревает у Роберта в горле. Пальцы сжимаются вокруг пластиковой трубки так сильно, что он перестаёт их чувствовать. Ему удаётся пискнуть:  
– Джимми? Это Роберт. – Господи, почему ему вообще позволяется что-то делать? Его жизнь – посмешище!  
По голосу Джимми Роберт понимает, что тот улыбается, когда говорит:  
– О, какой сюрприз. Я уже начал думать, что ты не позвонишь.  
– Всего лишь воскресенье.  
– Ты произвёл без меры ретивое первое впечатление, – говорит Джимми, и, чёрт, Роберт _знал,_ что слишком сильно напирал.  
– Прости, – бормочет он. Он рад, что Джимми не может видеть, как его лицо вспыхивает красным.  
– Не извиняйся. Я ценю страстную натуру.  
Вау. У Роберта в животе всё восхитительно сжимается и в то же время дрожит. После краткого мига немого восторга он говорит:  
– Ты не хотел бы, э-э, если ты не занят, не хотел бы снова встретиться? Может, в книжном магазине, о котором я говорил? – Роберт определённо превосходит самого себя по части неловкости и нерешительности.  
Он не знает, почему у него вырвалось именно это, но джиммины слова «страстная натура» создают о нём самом впечатление натуры поэтической, и мозг Роберта решил, что Джимми понравится нечто более интеллектуальное, чем кино.  
Либо это, либо Роберт просто болван. Он не хочет быть болваном.  
Но голос Джимми не звучит так, словно он на пороге насмешливого «серьёзно?» или вежливого отказа.  
– Полагаю, я не против, – говорит он, улыбка придаёт его голосу оттенок лёгкого подтрунивания.  
Роберт пользуется тем, что Джимми его не видит, и рассекает воздух кулаком. Он диктует Джимми адрес и обещает встретить его на автобусной остановке.  
Роберт не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как ему удалось назначить свидание Джимми – потому что это _определённо свидание,_ – но это наполняет его новой волной уверенности, у него внутри всё трепещет от эйфории, и он напевает себе под нос, пока роется в шкафу, подыскивая, что бы надеть. Он даже не слишком заморачивается выбором одежды, потому что Джимми, очевидно, счёл его подходящим для себя, когда он не был при полном параде. Поэтому Роберт надевает футболку и чёрные брюки, пятнадцать минут взбивает волосы, пока не решает «пофиг», и выходит из комнаты.  
Бонзо сидит за столом, потягивая утренний чай, и вопросительно смотрит на Роберта из-за газеты.  
– Куда намылился?  
Роберт открывает рот, закрывает его, понимает, что в честности вреда не будет.  
– У меня свидание, – говорит он, добавляя – с Джимми, – и, чёрт, он _не может_ перестать из-за этого улыбаться.  
Бонзо хмурит брови.  
– Ты похож на нимфетку.  
Роберт хмурится, глядя вниз на свой наряд. Он не думает, что его брюки настолько узкие, и, да, возможно, его футболка немного коротковата и слегка задирается, когда он, ну, _двигается,_ но раньше Бонзо никогда на это не жаловался.  
– А вот и нет, знаешь ли.  
– _Он_ не знает. Он может оказаться извращенцем, кайфующим от малолеток.  
– Ну, тогда ему не повезло, так?  
Роберт направляется к двери, но Бонзо останавливает его словами:  
– Ты же не идёшь к нему домой?  
– Нет, – говорит Роберт, возмущённый. – Мы встречаемся в Букенгарде. – Да, название книжного магазина – это отсылка к «Властелину Колец»; подруга Роберта Морин владеет этим местом, и могло так случиться, что однажды вечером она проиграла пари, позволив Роберту окрестить магазин этим ужасным названием. С тех пор она его простила.  
Бонзо пыхтит, словно хочет возразить, но не знает как.  
– Ты ведёшь его к Морин? Как будто одного оголтелого хиппи в его жизни было мало.  
– Он любит книги, – неубедительно заявляет Роберт.  
Бонзо вздыхает, сминая газету в пальцах.  
– Просто будь осторожен.  
– Что самое худшее может случиться?  
– Он убьёт тебя и выбросит тело в Темзу. – Роберт сурово смотрит на него исподлобья. – Звиняй, – говорит Бонзо. – Новости сегодня мрачные.  
– Только то, что шикарный мужчина во мне заинтересован, ещё не значит, что он чёртов убийца, – парирует Роберт. – Я полагаю, по той же логике, тебе следует повнимательнее присмотреться к своей Пат.  
– Пат _чудо!_ – рычит Бонзо, когда Роберт захлопывает за собой дверь.  
Воздух сегодня несколько душноват, но дует лёгкий ветерок, так что Роберта это не беспокоит. Он добирается до автобусной остановки, где они с Джимми договорились встретиться, и от нечего делать перелистывает страницы газеты, оставленной на скамейке. На первой полосе подробности чудовищного убийства в Бирмингеме. Жертва – преуспевающий банкир, который рано нажил состояние, но не успел завести семью – ни жены, ни детей.  
Об убийстве известно не так много – только то, что жертва была обнаружена соседом в субботу днём и погибла в результате «несовместимых с жизнью ранений, напоминающих следы когтей дикого животного». Ничего из личных вещей убитого не было украдено, хотя и имели место признаки насильственного вторжения. В статье говорится о похожих убийствах, произошедших за последние годы в Лондоне, Ливерпуле, Эксетере, Лидсе и даже в такой дали, как Эдинбург. Ни одно из них не было раскрыто. Роберт не знает, что обо всём этом думать – то ли в округе свирепствует какое-то загадочное, зловещее создание, то ли это дело рук путешествующего серийного убийцы.  
Вместо этого он уделяет внимание более оптимистичным историям.  
Это занимает определённое время, но в конце концов нужный автобус прибывает, и из него показывается Джимми, одетый в чёрные джинсы и вязаную жилетку. Длинные рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтей, и Роберт старается не обращать внимания на то, как у него пересохло во рту от этого зрелища. Серьёзно, как такое лицевое и телесное совершенство только возможно? Так нечестно.  
Джимми улыбается ему, подходя к скамейке. Роберт решает начать с шутки и старается, чтобы его голос звучал, как у нормального человеческого существа, когда говорит:  
– Ты только что из школы?  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Как сказать. Ты позаимствовал эту маечку из шкафа своей младшей сестрёнки?   
Роберт насупливается, краска заливает его лицо, пока он старается незаметно одёрнуть край футболки.  
Он никогда не может быть уверен в том, заигрывает с ним Джимми или просто стебётся.  
– Я шучу, конечно, – говорит Джимми. – Она очень мужественная.  
Теперь Роберт _знает_ – Джимми над ним издевается. Никакая футболка в цветочек не может быть названа мужественной. Он встаёт, подавляя острое желание снова одёрнуть футболку.  
– Пойдём?  
Букенгард не так далеко от остановки, и Роберт показывает дорогу, позволяя Джимми следовать за собой по узкому тротуару. Роберт чувствует на себе его взгляд и гадает, пялится ли Джимми на его задницу. Она у него ничего так, считает он, так что он не удивится. Но Роберт хочет больше узнать о Джимми, поэтому он говорит:  
– Как тебе живётся в Пэнгбурне?  
– Неплохо, я полагаю, – говорит Джимми, что сложно счесть за ответ. – У меня прекрасный вид на Темзу.  
Роберту приходят на память бесцеремонные утренние слова Бонзо. Нет, это смешно. Этот ангелоликий полубог не может иметь в голове ни одной дурной мысли, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть убийцей. Он, скорее всего, просто робкий и застенчивый, что объясняет его манеру подкрадываться. Бедняжка.  
– Звучит превосходно.  
Джимми издаёт звук согласия.  
– Очень умиротворяющее.  
– Ты там вырос?  
– Нет, я из Эпсома. Пэнгбурн – перемена обстановки после полей для гольфа и конюшен. – Его лицо светлеет от лёгкого проблеска улыбки.  
– И расстояние большое, да? Что побудило тебя туда переехать? – Роберт старается снизить тон своего голоса до нормального, не «умираю-как-хочу-узнать-твои-секреты» уровня.  
– Я люблю уединение, – говорит Джимми. – Немногие люди могут быть сами по себе. Это их пугает. Но одиночество никогда меня не страшило. Оно даёт мне чувство безопасности.  
Бабочки порхают у Роберта в животе. Джимми такой умный и сдержанный, что Роберту хочется узнать больше, но он не хочет показаться слишком напористым.  
– Что насчёт тебя? – спрашивает Джимми. – Уверен, мне понравится слушать тебя больше, чем говорить о себе.  
Они достигают магазина, и Роберт стучит в дверь. Магазин закрыт, но он знает, что Морин приходит по воскресеньям, чтобы спокойно заняться каталогом.  
– Мне кажется, он закрыт, – говорит Джимми.  
– Я знаю владелицу. Она должна быть здесь. – Через стеклянную дверь он видит, как она подходит, чтобы открыть.  
Джимми хихикает:  
– Я чувствую, будто я в подпольном баре.  
Морин распахивает дверь и прожигает Роберта взглядом.  
– Роберт Энтони Плант, что ты тут забыл?  
Джимми прыскает со смеху, что отнюдь не лишено достоинства.  
Гневное выражение сходит с лица Морин при виде Джимми.  
– О, простите, я не знала, что ты привёл друга. – Она протягивает руку. – Я Морин.  
Джимми отвечает на рукопожатие и представляется, как джентльмен. Морин, кажется, _млеет._  
– Не желаете зайти? – Она придерживает дверь, пропуская их внутрь. Магазин уютный и тускло освещённый, забитые книгами полки высятся до потолка. В воздухе витает аромат индийских благовоний.  
– Итак, Джимми, я тебя здесь раньше не видела.  
– Я не из Стаурбриджа. Роберт предложил мне тут всё показать.  
– Ну конечно же, – говорит Морин с озорной улыбкой в голосе. – Ты не возражаешь, если я его у тебя украду на минутку?  
– Ничуть. Я пока тут осмотрюсь. – Джимми исчезает в лабиринте книжных шкафов, прежде чем Роберт успевает возразить. Морин берёт его под локоть и отводит в подсобное помещение в задней части магазина.  
– Ну-у, – говорит она, растягивая слово, как только они оказываются одни. – Кто такой Джимми?  
– Друг.  
– Может быть, бойфренд? – выводит она.  
– Просто парень, с которым я подружился, – настаивает Роберт, но степень покраснения щёк четвёртого уровня, вероятно, не помогает ему одержать вверх в этом споре.  
– Ах-ха. Он тебе нравится, да?  
Роберт стонет, проводит рукой по лицу и смотрит в сторону. Это очевидное умозаключение, потому что он никогда раньше никого не приводил в магазин после закрытия. Морин, должно быть, предположила, что он ищет покоя и уединения, и она не так уж и не права.  
– Почему мне кажется, что тебе это нравится?  
– Потому что так и есть. – Она улыбается. – Он очень симпатичный. У тебя хороший вкус. – Её глаза расширяются в изумлении, словно от неожиданного осознания. – У вас свидание?  
Роберт вздрагивает от громкости её голоса.  
– Можно и так сказать. Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты меня не смущала. – Напрасная просьба, на самом деле.  
– В чём смысл моих энциклопедических знаний твоих провалов, если я не могу применить их в своё удовольствие?  
Роберт хмурится, глядя на неё.  
– Ты жестокая женщина. Ты же знаешь, что это мой единственный шанс встречаться с кем-то настолько безумно горячим, как Джимми?  
Морин усмехается.  
– Ты с ума сошёл? Ты же красавчик! И ты смахиваешь на эльфийского принца, что может нравиться этому парню.  
Роберт не вполне уверен, что хочет, чтобы его сравнивали с эльфийским принцем – это звучит, как самая дурацкая вещь на свете – но если Джимми находит это привлекательным…  
Он вздыхает.  
– Просто… постарайся обойтись без публичного унижения, ладно?  
– Обещаний не даю.  
Роберт находит Джимми перелистывающим книги в отделе мистики. Он подкрадывается к нему и притворяется заинтересованным.  
– Тебе нравится мистика?  
– Никому не повредит немного тайны в жизни, – говорит Джимми. Он мастер отвечать на вопросы, не сообщая ровным счётом ничего; это в определённом смысле гениально.  
– Ты когда-нибудь дашь мне нормальный ответ, вместо этой зашифрованной чуши?  
– Возможно, если бы я знал о тебе больше, – намекает Джимми. И да, Роберт вроде как избегал сообщать какую-либо личную информацию, но в этом нет его вины.  
– Что бы ты хотел узнать?  
Джимми изучает его взглядом пытливых глаз.  
– Как давно ты здесь живёшь?  
– Ну, вообще-то я живу не _здесь._ Я живу в Сторпорте, но там нет хороших магазинов. Впрочем, я живу там всего несколько лет, – признаётся Роберт. – Раньше я жил с родителями в Киддерминстере – до того, как съехать. – Грусть в голосе Роберта слышна даже ему самому.  
– Ты скучаешь по ним, да? – спрашивает Джимми, ошибочно трактуя причину робертовой тоски.  
– Всё... сложно.  
Джимми поворачивает к нему лицо; Роберт обнаруживает, что ему легко обо всём забыть, глядя на милое лицо Джимми.  
– Думаю, я пойму.  
– Я ушёл из дома, когда мне было семнадцать. Родители хотели, чтобы я изучал бухгалтерское дело – этим я сейчас и занимаюсь – но я не хочу для себя такой жизни. Я хочу делать что-то грандиозное и потрясное с музыкой. Но они не одобряют и не поддерживают меня. Они говорят, что это неприбыльное занятие. Но ты ведь не можешь бросить что-то, во что действительно веришь, по финансовым причинам, понимаешь?  
Джимми кажется пленённым его словами, и немного опечаленным.  
– На чём ты играешь?  
– Я не играю. Я пою.  
Джимми удивлённо поднимает бровь.  
– Почему я слышу об этом только сейчас?  
– Немного тайны не повредит, так ведь?  
О чудо, Джимми смеётся, услышав это.  
– Сколько тебе лет, Роберт?  
Его сердце пропускает удар-другой от звука собственного имени на джимминых губах, но Роберт боится, что произвёл впечатление бестолкового, легкомысленного тинейджера.  
– Двадцать.  
– Ты выглядишь старше.  
Роберт издаёт негромкий вздох облегчения.  
– Правда? Большую часть времени я чувствую себя чёртовым ребёнком.  
– В каком-то смысле, да, – говорит Джимми, дразнящее улыбаясь, – а в каких-то – не то чтобы очень.  
Роберт хочет знать все смыслы, в которых он кажется Джимми зрелым, но чёрта с два он станет спрашивать. Похоже, ему неплохо удаётся впечатлить Джимми, не прилагая усилий; любая попытка постичь суть этого процесса может привести к плачевному результату.  
И именно поэтому Роберт совершает нечто, грозящее повесить на нём ярлык «нелепого великовозрастного дитяти».  
– Можно тебе кое-что показать?  
Рот Джимми изгибается в премилой полу-улыбке – только Роберт не из тех, кто стал бы использовать слова вроде «премилый», поэтому он _вовсе_ не станет так её описывать, – и Роберт ведёт его через лабиринт книжных шкафов к разделу фэнтези и научной фантастики. Ему требуется всего одно или два мгновения, чтобы найти искомое, и он снимает с полки первую книгу серии «Эвермор» и суёт в руки Джимми, изо всех сил стараясь не краснеть.  
– Просто прочитай. Потом скажешь мне спасибо, – говорит Роберт.  
Джимми хихикает, но в его смехе слышится ирония.  
– Неужели?  
– Ты ведь любишь всё таинственное? Тут этого полно. Тут приключения, интриги, любовь…  
На губах Джимми появляется вопросительная улыбка.  
– Любовь?  
– Ну, это преимущественно между строк, – глухо бормочет Роберт себе под нос, потому что он вовсе не собирается посвящать Джимми в свою теорию о том, что между двумя главными героями определённо что-то есть. Потому что да, они брат и сестра, и любой сексуальный подтекст, вероятно, случаен. – Но… мне кажется, тебе понравится. Всё остальное, я имею в виду.  
Роберт понимает, что ничегошеньки не рассказал Джимми о книгах.  
– Но, в общем, она о проклятии Кардонесского замка в Анвоте, что круто, потому что семейное проклятие вроде как главная тема всей серии; родители главных героев погибли от руки демона или призрака – они пытаются выяснить, кто именно это был, – и это приводит их к исследованию паранормальных мест. Вторая книга «Склон Чёрной горы» – та, о которой я тебе рассказывал, где они посещают Кадайр Идрис. И третья называется «Дома Святых», она о церкви в Эссексе, осаждённой неведомыми духами. Ну, то есть они _известны,_ но я не хочу портить тебе чтение…  
– Роберт.  
Как, чёрт возьми, его имя звучит так дивно, когда его произносит Джимми? Роберт моментально затихает, забыв закрыть рот.  
– Уверен, что мне понравится, – уверяет его Джимми голосом, сладким и текучим, как мёд.  
Роберт ему верит.  
Они проводят порядочно времени, беззаботно болтая, пока Джимми плавно перемещается между полок и советует некоторые из своих любимых книг, что Роберт считает своего рода местью за то, что он распинался об «Эверморе». Но Джимми копает сам себе яму, потому что Роберт собирается зачитать эти книги до дыр, горя желанием узнать истории, населяющие голову Джимми.  
– Твои родители до сих пор живут в Эпсоме? – спрашивает Роберт во время наступившего в разговоре затишья. Ему просто хочется снова заговорить с Джимми, потому что он не знает, что ему делать и как себя вести, когда они молчат.  
Джимми выглядит удивлённым тем, что Роберт помнит эту маленькую деталь.  
– Д-да.  
– Ты с ними ладишь? – что-то подсказывает Роберту, что Джимми переехал в Пэнгбурн, чтобы проложить дистанцию между собой и родителями.  
Джимми улыбается, но с оттенком грусти.  
– Конечно. Не могу представить двух более достойных людей. Мне очень повезло.  
Роберт не ожидал такого подхалимского ответа.  
– Что насчёт братьев и сестёр?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Только я. Возможно, именно поэтому они души во мне не чаяли. Я всё, что у них есть. – В его голосе слышна странная зыбкость, и Роберт решает больше не касаться этой темы. Вполне может оказаться, что родители Джимми не так давно умерли.  
Но Роберт не может отделаться от острого чувства горечи; будучи единственным ребёнком, Джимми, очевидно, повезло иметь – _если только они ещё живы_ – очень поддерживающих, любящих родителей, готовых поощрять его во… всём, чем бы он ни занимался. Но родители Роберта открещиваются от его любви к музыке, заставляя его заниматься тем, что он презирает, вместо того, чтобы помочь ему следовать зову сердца.  
– Они кажутся замечательными, – говорит Роберт, когда они выходят в переднюю часть магазина, потому что ему, возможно, не стоит признаваться в собственной зависти.  
– Так и есть. Я всем им обязан. – Он произносит это так, словно это правда.  
Морин улыбается Джимми, когда он и Роберт подходят к прилавку.  
– Не волнуйся об этом, дорогой. За счёт заведения.  
– Спасибо, ты просто ангел…  
Она прожигает Роберта взглядом, заставляя его замолчать.  
– Не ты. Ты всё ещё у меня в долгу за то, что чуть не прикончил нас всех обедом на прошлой неделе.  
Роберт закатывает глаза.  
– Нельзя никого убить при помощи карри.  
– Но у тебя почти получилось! – Морин переводит взгляд на Джимми, который изо всех сил старается не смеяться, но у него не очень хорошо выходит. – Спроси у него о Катастрофе с Тикка Масала ’67.  
Роберт хмурится, чувствуя, как покраснение пятой степени заливает его щёки.  
– Твой отец постоянно приглашает меня в гости и пускает на кухню, – напоминает он ей. – Может, он тебя ненавидит.  
Морин игнорирует его, переключая внимание на Джимми.  
– Если Роберт когда-нибудь пригласит тебя к себе на обед, не соглашайся. Только если ты не хочешь наказать свои вкусовые рецепторы.  
– Я вообще-то здесь, – раздражённо говорит Роберт, потому что _не может_ поверить, что она это делает. Но ему трудно слишком сильно из-за этого расстраиваться, потому что Джимми выглядит премило, стараясь не смеяться над ним и прикусывая зубами нижнюю губу.  
Морин одаривает Роберта слащавой, фальшивой улыбкой.  
– Я тебя не отпущу, пока не заплатишь.  
Роберт сопит, доставая необходимое количество денег из кошелька.  
– О, шантаж, просто чудесно.  
Морин забирает деньги, ликуя.  
– И надёжно.  
– Почему ты ко мне так жестока? Твои родители меня обожают.  
– Мой отец называет тебя «Локти».  
Справа от себя Роберт слышит фырканье Джимми. Чёртов предатель.  
– И я с гордостью ношу это звание.  
Морин закатывает глаза.  
– Ладно, Локти, вали отсюда, и прихвати своего симпатичного дружка.  
Джимми всё ещё хихикает, когда они выходят из магазина; Роберт обиделся бы, если бы улыбка Джимми не согревала его сердце. Это почти как любоваться рассветом.  
– Между вами двумя такая химия, – говорит Джимми. – Ты и она, – он производит неопределённые движения руками, – вместе?  
Роберт старается не обращать внимания на всплеск надежды у себя в груди по поводу того, что Джимми интересуется, встречается ли он с кем-то.  
– Нет, нет, господи, нет. Она надоедливая сестрица, которой я никогда не хотел.  
Джимми на секунду отводит взгляд, словно размышляя. Наступает недолгий момент молчания, который Роберт не знает, чем заполнить. Но ему не приходится, потому что Джимми говорит:  
– Прошу меня извинить, я на секунду, – и непринуждённо проскальзывает обратно в магазин.  
Роберт роняет челюсть; его сердце обрушивается куда-то вниз и остаётся валяться внизу, размозжившись об асфальт возле его ботинок.  
Конечно, Джимми он не интересен. Роберт нескладный, наивный хиппи, который не знает, как контролировать своё тело и речь. Но даже если нет, Джимми явно не гей и даже не любопытствующий. Роберту чертовски не везёт, и он ненавидит себя за то, что уверился в обратном.  
Малодушная, жестокая его часть надеется, что Морин отвергнет Джимми, потому что приходить к ней в магазин или домой станет невообразимо неловко, если она будет встречаться с Джимми. Но, конечно, она не скажет нет; Джимми околдует её своей красотой, и одна из лучших подруг Роберта начнёт встречаться с его увлечением.  
У Роберта, должно быть, какая-то дерьмовая карма.  
Он ждёт снаружи магазина, и время будто остановилось. Дверь открывается, и мгновение спустя показывается Джимми, улыбаясь себе под нос; Роберт хочет, чтобы эта улыбка предназначалась ему. Глаза Джимми встречают взгляд Роберта, и лёгкость пропадает с его лица.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Роберт проглатывает ком в горле.  
– Всё нормально.  
Он должен сделать себе футболку с этой надписью; он представляет, что будет довольно часто произносить эти слова в обществе Джимми.  
– Ты не хотел бы… не хотел бы пообедать? Или тебе пора домой?  
Джимми улыбается одной половиной рта, словно приглашение ему льстит.  
– Обед – это хорошо.  
Они находят кафе за углом и делят лёгкий обед, потому что у Роберта с собой не так много денег, но он не хочет, чтобы Джимми платил за их свидание – он _упорно_ продолжает именовать это свиданием у себя в голове. Он даже не слишком голоден, просто хочет найти повод, чтобы продлить время с Джимми. Если тот и осознаёт уловку Роберта, то относится с пониманием; он не выглядит так, словно сканирует пространство в поисках возможных путей отступления. Создаётся впечатление, будто Джимми действительно приятно находиться в обществе Роберта.  
Стол разъединяет их, наделяя каждого пузырём личного пространства, и теперь Роберту легче вести разговор, когда он не настолько близко, что может почувствовать тепло тела Джимми.  
– Так значит, ты певец? – спрашивает Джимми с озорной улыбкой. – Я когда-нибудь услышу, как ты поёшь?  
Роберт надеется, что он не покраснел настолько, насколько себя ощущает.  
– Может быть, – мямлит он, вертя в руках чайную чашку. Боже, неужели он правда _нравится_ Джимми? – Если хочешь.  
– Я хочу. – Волна тепла пробегает в животе Роберта от тембра джимминого голоса.  
Роберт вспоминает, как произносить слова, а не одни только обалделые звуки.  
– В эту субботу в Уолсолле. Колледж Уэст Мидландс. Приходи. Тебе понравится.  
Джимми ухмыляется робертовой уверенности.  
– О? А ты хорош?  
– Думаю, да. – Роберт вернулся в зону комфорта и не стесняется немного похвастаться. – Мой друг играет на ударных. У нас довольно крепкий репертуар.  
Джимми кажется впечатлённым.  
– Как ваш гитарист?  
Роберт тянет за эту ниточку разговора.  
– Ты играешь?  
– Я достаточно долго был сессионным гитаристом, – с осторожностью признаётся Джимми, попутно отпивая чай. – Вообще-то, некоторое время назад я играл в группе.  
Роберт не знает, за что хвататься: за то, что у Джимми есть талант к музыке, или за то, что он больше не играет.  
– Я вас слышал?  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Мы не были _хороши._ Может быть, у нас бы и получилось выйти на большую сцену, но я предпочёл уйти из группы по личным причинам. – Роберт уже может заключить, что это больная тема, только по тону джимминого голоса.  
– Я хотел бы как-нибудь услышать, как ты играешь, – говорит Роберт. Он не говорит: «Мы могли бы вместе играть прекрасную музыку» вслух, но он чертовски сильно об этом думает – так сильно, что эти слова вот-вот материализуются у него над головой позорной неоновой надписью.  
Кажется, его пыл веселит Джимми, потому что вызывает у него его характерную полу-улыбку.  
– Ты первый.  
Роберт насупливается, глядя на него, но не оспаривает договорённости. Если его позор – цена за то, чтобы Джимми открылся ему, поведав о своих надеждах и мечтах, Роберт считает это честным.  
Джимми попивает свой чай; Роберт не может взять в толк, как он пьёт его без единого кусочка сахара. Наверное, он какой-то мутант.  
– Твоё кулинарное мастерство и правда настолько чудовищно, как утверждает Морин? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Она склонна к преувеличению.  
– И всё же, Катастрофа с Тикка Масала ’67: факт или вымысел?  
– Я даже не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, – ворчит Роберт, слегка утопая в своём сидении.  
Джимми хихикает себе под нос.  
– Бонзо не жалуется на мою стряпню.  
– Бонзо? – Джимми поднимает бровь. – Твоя собака?  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Нет, мой сосед. Если честно, он стал кем-то вроде старшего братца, в котором я, как думалось, не нуждался. Что, по-моему, нечестно, потому что он едва ли старше меня.  
– Полагаю, кто-то, заявляющий, что «незнакомцы – это друзья, которых ты ещё не знаешь», нуждается в наставлении.  
Роберт надувается.  
– Ты теперь от меня с этим не отстанешь, да?  
– Ни за что, – говорит Джимми с ухмылкой, прежде чем сделать новый глоток чая. – Я никогда не встречал кого-то, обладающего столь вопиющим равнодушием к собственной безопасности. Это освежает, на самом деле.  
– Ничего не могу поделать, я люблю людей, – говорит Роберт, уставившись в стол. – Все не могут быть плохими. Ты же не такой.  
Джимми грустно ему улыбается.  
– Будь осторожнее с этим. Ты можешь обжечься.  
– И кто теперь говорит, как старший брат?  
– Я несколько старше тебя.  
Роберт наклоняет голову, как собака, услышавшая странный звук.  
– На сколько, если не секрет? – Моложавое лицо Джимми не позволяет угадать его возраст, но по его речи можно предположить, что он старше, чем кажется.  
– Мне двадцать пять.  
– О. – Роберт не собирается отрицать, что их разница в возрасте несказанно его заводит. – Ты… ты выглядишь моложе. – Он тотчас же думает о том, что Джимми, возможно, сделали вампиром в девятнадцать, и он навечно сохранит свою юношескую наружность.  
Роберту в самом деле пора перестать читать фантастические истории, чёрт бы их побрал.  
– Ты не первый, кто говорит мне об этом, – произносит Джимми, улыбаясь уголком рта. – Но спасибо.  
Перед тем, как уйти, Джимми извиняется и выходит из-за стола. Роберт смотрит, как он исчезает в уборной. Когда Джимми скрывается из виду, Роберт одалживает ручку за стойкой кафе и возвращается к их столику. Он нацарапывает свой номер на свежей, чистой салфетке, пишет «твой приятель, Роберт» после. Он кладёт записку в джиммину копию «Эвермор», между страниц уже вложен другой клочок бумаги – с номером Морин, как полагает Роберт. Почему ещё Джимми стал бы спрашивать, встречается ли она с кем-нибудь, и заходить обратно в магазин?  
Роберт прогоняет неуверенность прочь из головы. Он оставил Джимми свой номер и пригласил на свой концерт. Остальное в руках судьбы.


	3. Chapter 3

Роберт почти неделю не получает никаких известий от Джимми, о чём он изо всех сил старается не думать. Он некоторое время терзается от мысли, что Джимми слишком занят с Морин, чтобы позвонить, но он знает Морин. Она определённо из тех, кто позвонит и ткнёт ему своим романом в лицо. Но она этого не делает, и Роберт думает, что причина не в этом.  
Роберт знает, что Джимми не обязан постоянно ему звонить, потому что у Джимми есть своя жизнь, которая не вращается вокруг Роберта. Так же, как Роберт слишком устаёт после работы, чтобы что-то делать, Джимми тоже может быть изнурён. Ладно, Роберт не знает, чем _именно_ Джимми занимается, но такое возможно. У Джимми могут быть другие друзья и обязательства, которые он ставит выше дурковатого хиппи, которого он встретил в музыкальном магазине.  
Но Роберт испытывает тревожное чувство, что Джимми его избегает. Может быть, он что-то не то сделал или сказал – что-то, побудившее Джимми пересмотреть всю их неловкую дружбу. Роберт даже близко не дотягивает до того уровня крутости, чтобы набиться в друзья кому-то вроде Джимми. Очевидно, их общение было случайностью.  
В среду Роберт лишается работы – вишенка на трагическом торте. Какая-то его часть испытывает облегчение, потому что работа была ужасной, но другая часть опасается реакции отца, когда тот узнает – что неизбежно произойдёт, ведь именно он устроил его на эту работу.  
Чёрт. Это так нечестно.  
Как и ожидалось, в пятницу родители Роберта навещают его в квартире; они позвонили накануне, так что Бонзо смылся (родители Роберта от него не в восторге – преимущественно из-за того, что он всегда пахнет так, словно его окуривали парами марихуаны).  
Но Роберту хочется, чтобы Бонзо был сейчас здесь, потому что ощущать на себе осуждающий взгляд родителей в одиночку – то ещё удовольствие.  
Роберт изображает весёлость, открывая дверь.  
– Мамочка! Папуленька! – Немного чересчур, но какая разница.  
Они смотрят на него так, словно опасаются, что у него могут быть повреждения мозга; Роберт не вполне уверен в том, что это не так.  
– Мы тоже рады тебя видеть, – говорит папа.  
Мама обнимает его, в то время как папа ограничивается мимоходным похлопыванием по плечу. Роберту кажется, что папа должным образом не социализировался, будучи ребёнком.  
– Хорошо выглядишь, – говорит мама. Она оглядывает квартиру. – Где твой сосед?  
– Он, эм, вышел. – Роберт не пытается прикрыть Бонзо; он действительно не имеет ни малейшего представления о его местонахождении. – Хотите чаю?  
– Нет, спасибо, дорогой. – Они садятся на диван, тем самым как бы формируя объединённый фронт и готовясь бомбардировать его вопросами и плохо скрываемыми обвинениями в том, что он губит свою жизнь. – Как ты?  
– Хорошо, наверное. В общем и целом. – Он не собирается притворяться, что они не слышали о его статусе безработного. Кота уже давно вытащили из мешка. – У меня завтра вечером концерт. – Невозможно скрыть радость в голосе, поэтому он даже не пытается. – В колледже Уэст Мидлэндс в Уолсолле.  
Папа сжимает губы и хмурит брови, как он всегда делает, когда подвергает сомнению избранный Робертом жизненный путь.  
– Ты уже начал поиски работы?  
– Ну, нет, пока нет, но я неплохо зарабатываю концертами. К тому же это может послужить шансом для того, чтобы полностью посвятить себя моей страсти.  
На лицах родителей появляется выражение лёгкого неодобрения.  
– Неужели это правда к лучшему? – спрашивает мама. О боже. Начинается. – Как бы мы ни хотели, чтобы ты был счастлив, мы также хотим, чтобы ты не беспокоился о крыше у себя над головой.  
– Эта жизнь музыканта, – говорит папа. – Она финансово нестабильна.  
– Знаю, – возражает Роберт. – Я не потому этим занимаюсь. – Он чувствует, что они уже вели подобные разговоры бессчётное количество раз – одни и те же слова в разных комбинациях, и никакого толку. Роберт не понимает, почему его отец – в прошлом увлечённый виолончелист – не признаёт той же страсти в собственном сыне. – Раньше ты любил музыку.  
– Свою семью я люблю больше, – говорит папа, и Роберт закрывает глаза, чтобы закатить их и не получить подзатыльник. – Я должен её содержать.  
– Я содержу только себя, – замечает Роберт, потому что если не посвятить себя потенциально бесплодной деятельности, когда ты одинок, то когда ещё?  
– Ты ни с кем не встречаешься? – спрашивает мама, в её голосе слышится разочарование.   
Роберт хмурится.  
– В данный момент нет. – Хотя ему и нравится быть в отношениях, он также ценит свою свободу. Он пожимает плечами. – Меня не беспокоит одиночество. Оно мне нравится. Мне нравится испытывать желания. – Разве Джимми не говорил нечто подобное?  
Роберту до боли знакомы взгляды, которыми родители сейчас на него смотрят. В мамином читается «ах ты бедняжка», в то время как в папином сквозит «твой жизненный выбор не даёт мне спать по ночам». Роберт жил с этим долгие годы – благодатная почва для никчёмной самооценки. Он не может взять в толк, как его безграничный оптимизм вообще сумел зародиться в такой среде.  
– Ты губишь свою жизнь, – безапелляционно заявляет папа, и да, вот оно. Роберт подумывает о том, чтобы наделать карточек для бинго «родительского неодобрения», чтобы использовать каждый раз, говоря с ними. Он не уверен, что послужит призом при выигрыше, но он может, по крайней мере, превратить это в игру, раз уж они всё равно не изменят своего мнения. – Мы хотим для тебя большего, чем это.  
– Но это делает меня счастливым, – взывает к ним Роберт. – Разве этого недостаточно?  
Он не может не почувствовать укол зависти по отношению к джимминой идеальной, как с картинки, родительской ситуации. Джимми говорил о них с трепетом – так глубоко верующие люди говорят о своих богах. Они, должно быть, невообразимо поддерживают его во всех стремлениях, чтобы заслужить такую любовь. Конечно, Роберт нежно любит своих родителей, но их поддержка, в которой он так нуждается, равна нулю. Они не приходят на его концерты и не убеждают его следовать своим мечтам – только тем, что финансово разумны.  
Очевидно, робертова счастья недостаточно, потому что родители проводят добрую четверть часа, отговаривая его покидать волнующий, динамично-развивающийся мир бухгалтерии. Дабы не сойти с ума, Роберт говорит им, что подумает, – что угодно, лишь бы они ушли, потому что он уже готов разрыдаться от безысходности.  
Роберт оставляет Бонзо записку и срывается в паб неподалёку, как только родители уходят. Ему уже всё равно, что он поступает донельзя банально, заливая свои горести выпивкой. Как правило, ему неплохо удаётся фокусироваться на позитивных сторонах жизни, но всё наваливается сразу. Его родители презирают его стремление стать музыкантом, он остался без постоянной работы, его сосед и лучший друг не одобряет его безобидное увлечение Джимми, и Джимми, вероятно, никогда с ним больше не заговорит.  
Роберт заслуживает пинту-другую.  
Позже этим вечером Бонзо находит его всего лишь слегка навеселе поющим «Piece of My Heart» под аккомпанемент средненького пианиста. Боже всемогущий. Стоит отдать ему должное – Бонзо ждёт, когда Роберт допоёт, прежде чем утащить его со сцены. Роберт слегка пошатывается, пока Бонзо за руку ведёт его к пустому ряду барных стульев.  
– Осторожнее, осторожнее! – брюзжит Роберт.  
Бонзо сажает его на один из стульев и заказывает себе выпить. Роберт слегка раскачивается, ощущая прекрасную лёгкость.  
– Пить ты не умеешь, дурилка, – говорит Бонзо, жадно отхлёбывая свою пинту.  
– Я не виноват, что у меня в жилах не течёт бурбон, как у _некоторых,_ – язвит Роберт, надувая губы.  
– Что стряслось?  
Роберт рассказывает Бонзо о своих невзгодах, догоняясь собственным напитком по ходу повествования. Кто-то взбирается на сцену и заводит «Sunshine of Your Love». Роберт борется с желанием подпевать.  
– Вины твоей тут нет, – говорит Бонзо, когда Роберт замолкает. – Родители не всегда в радость бывают.  
– А вот Джимми так не думает. – Роберт ставит стакан на стойку, пожалуй, слишком сильно. Янтарная жидкость выплёскивается ему на руку. – Он говорит о них почти что с религиозным благоговением. – Да, Роберт немного завидует.  
– Говорил тебе, у него не все дома, – шутит Бонзо.  
Роберт закатывает глаза.  
– Почему ты всё время его принижаешь?  
– Да я просто стебусь, – говорит Бонзо. – Ты сразу такой красный, когда я тебя вывожу. Как маленькая клубничка.  
Роберт крепче вцепляется пальцами в стакан, пытаясь усилием воли заставить своё дурацкое лицо не краснеть, чтобы Бонзо не оказался прав.  
И _никакая_ он не клубничка. Если уж он и фрукт, Роберт предпочёл бы быть лимоном – он понимает лимоны на глубоком, духовном уровне.  
Бонзо допивает свою пинту.  
– Я веду тебя домой. У тебя кишка тонка, чтоб пить, как рыба.  
– Я бы мог, – возражает Роберт, но слегка спотыкается, пытаясь слезть с барного стула.  
Бонзо заслуживает медаль «Сосед года» за то, что дотаскивает Роберта до квартиры, кормит горячим ужином и укладывает в мягкую постель. Роберт бормочет в подушку слова благодарности, прежде чем алкогольная усталость его усыпляет.

Родители Роберта не приходят субботним вечером. Чему Роберт, конечно, не удивлён. Хотя он немного расстроен, потому что не видит в толпе Джимми. Впрочем, в зале темно, и огни рампы не позволяют разобрать лица дальше третьего ряда, но Роберт думает, что смог бы почувствовать джиммино присутствие, если бы тот был здесь.  
Он понимает, насколько нелепо это звучит, но это не порождение какой-то глубокой внутренней связи; Роберт просто сам не свой в присутствии Джимми, взволнованный вплоть до потери дара речи. И, конечно, всё это из-за того, что он безнадёжно на него запал. Но Роберт чувствует, что к этому примешивается что-то ещё – нечто, взывающее к его духу. Возможно, подсознательная связь.  
Роберт не в восторге от большей части репертуара группы, но порой ему удаётся исполнить свою версию песни, которая ему по-настоящему нравится – например, «White Rabbit», «For What It’s Worth» или хит Элвиса. Он на уровне инстинкта знает, как приковывать к себе внимание, и если быть откровенным, стоять тут наверху под светом прожекторов, когда все взгляды устремлены на него – это офигенно круто.  
Адреналин от выступления почти заставляет его забыть о том, что единственного человека, чьего присутствия он бы желал, здесь нет.  
После концерта группа выходит через заднюю дверь и загружает оборудование в фургон. Они направляются вниз по улице в близлежащий паб, где Бонзо и Роберт пообещали встретиться с ними позже. Бонзо стоит снаружи, покуривая косячок, пока Роберт слоняется рядом. Бонзо смотрит на него и говорит:  
– Не будь таким угрюмым. Я видел, как какой-то смахивающий на девку чувак всё время на тебя пялился.  
У Роберта даже нет сил на то, чтобы оскорбиться на эту фразу.  
– Он глаз с тебя не сводил, даже когда мимо него пара милашек прошла. И то, как он смотрел… – Бонзо замолкает. – Я удивился, что он к тебе после концерта не подкатил.  
Роберт хочет спросить, симпатичный ли парень, но вспоминает, что говорить о подобных вещах с Бонзо – всё равно, что обсуждать Моцарта с глухим. Весь этот разговор о незнакомце, наблюдающим за ним из тени, только подчёркивает джиммино отсутствие.  
Роберт тяжело вздыхает.  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы Джимми пришёл на меня посмотреть. Я пригласил его на прошлой неделе, но он не явился.  
Бонзо открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но закрывает его. Роберт собирается попросить его всё равно сказать, что собирался, когда тот замечает:  
– Почему ты так зациклился на этом чуваке? Ты даже фамилии его не знаешь.  
Роберт закатывает глаза, потому что он знает уйму вещей о Джимми, и все они намного важнее фамилии.  
– И что? Я знаю, что ему двадцать пять лет, он страстный любитель книг и горячий поклонник музыки. Он раньше играл на гитаре, с большим почтением относится к своим родителям, живёт в Пэнгбурне и не кладёт сахар в чай.  
Роберт не подозревал о том, что можно саркастически хлопать в ладоши, но Бонзо это удаётся.  
– Офигеть. Ты никогда не задумывался о том, почему он так мало о себе рассказывает?  
– Он может быть прямолинейным, когда нужно. Меня это не беспокоит. Я люблю загадочность.  
Бонзо затягивается самокруткой так, что Роберту это кажется вызывающим.  
Роберт хмурится.  
– Тебе правда надо тут курить?  
Бонзо не удостаивает его слова ответом. Роберт складывает руки на груди и прислоняется к стене.  
– Obs-Tweedle? Это ещё одна отсылка к «Властелину Колец»?  
Роберт поворачивается, поражённый и восхищённый, услышав звук знакомого голоса, и видит Джимми, стоящего возле стены. На нём чёрная кожаная куртка и тёмные джинсы, зелёный шарф небрежно повязан вокруг шеи, чтобы смягчить образ плохого парня.  
– Ты не можешь подходить к людям, как нормальный человек? – Сложно сформулировать связное предложение в присутствии кого-то столь привлекательного, как Джимми; Роберт гордится собой.  
– Люблю спонтанность, – говорит Джимми. Шутливый тон пропадает, когда он говорит. – Ты был нереален. – Он моргает своими прекрасными глазами, и Роберт едва не взрывается от гордости.  
– Ты… ты слушал?  
– Конечно.  
– Я тебя не видел.  
– Я смотрел из-за сцены. Я подумал, что ты будешь волноваться, если увидишь меня.  
Чёрт, неужели всё настолько очевидно? Но не то чтобы Джимми был не прав; Роберт нервничает больше от разговора один на один с Джимми, чем когда-либо на сцене.  
Бонзо говорит:  
– А, так это _ты_ Джимми?  
Не может быть.  
Джимми и был тем «смахивающим на девку чуваком», о котором говорил Бонзо?  
Принимая во внимание всю робертову жизнь – да. Иначе и быть не могло.  
Бонзо выходит из-за спины Роберта и подаёт Джимми свободную руку. Джимми пожимает её, хотя и неловко.  
– Друзья зовут меня Бонзо, но ты можешь называть меня Джоном. Я друг Роберта.  
Джимми улыбается так, словно он знаменитость, которую узнали в нежелательном месте.  
– Ты обо мне слышал?  
– Конечно, слышал. Роберт о тебе не затыкается.  
Роберт настолько занят продумыванием ритуального самоубийства, что не замечает, как Джимми подходит ближе, пока тот не дразнит:  
– Ты говорил обо мне, Роберт?  
– Н-нет.  
– Врёшь, – говорит Бонзо, потому что он трепло.  
Роберт стреляет в него самым сердитым взглядом из возможных, в то время как его лицо уподобляется цветом помидору. Краем глаза он замечает хитрую ухмылку на джимминых губах.  
Бонзо сосредотачивает внимание на Джимми.  
– Почему бы нам не выделить минутку, чтобы узнать друг друга получше?  
– Э-э, может, нам стоит отпустить Джимми? Ему предстоит долгий путь, – возражает Роберт.  
– Всё нормально. Я не против, – говорит Джимми, всегда такой джентльмен. Он смотрит на Бонзо: – Что бы ты хотел узнать?  
– Перво-наперво, Роберт говорит, что даже не знает твою фамилию.  
Роберт прожигает его взглядом и бьёт кулаком в плечо.  
– Что? Это нормальный вопрос.  
– Пейдж, – отвечает Джимми.  
Бонзо поднимает бровь.  
– Чем на жизнь зарабатываешь? – Вопрос звучит грубо, назойливо, слишком обвиняюще.  
Роберт закрывает лицо руками.  
– Ох, чёрт бы меня побрал, – бормочет он.  
Джимми теребит браслет с бирюзой у себя на запястье.  
– Я пишу романы.  
Роберт шокирован этими словами. Почему Джимми не рассказал ему об этом во время их свидания в книжном магазине? Нельзя сказать, что у него не было возможности. Он мог бы посоветовать одну из своих книг; Роберт не знает, о чём пишет Джимми, но он уверен, что ему понравится. Что может быть лучше для того, чтобы кого-то узнать, если не прочесть их самые потаённые мысли?  
Бонзо спрашивает:  
– Н-да? Что-нибудь, о чём я слышал?  
– Я предпочитаю не придавать огласке, – отвечает Джимми, его глаза полны таинственности. Что-то в его тоне заставляет шевелиться волосы на затылке у Роберта.  
– Ты, значит, скрытный, да? Тебе есть, что скрывать?  
– Как и всем нам, – говорит Джимми дерзко.  
– Бонзо, прекрати, – стонет Роберт. Это тот род допроса с пристрастием, который стоит приберечь для знакомства с родителями. Бонзо не имеет права совать нос не в своё дело. – Подобные расспросы, возможно, послужили _причиной_ его скрытности.  
Джимми смотрит на него, благодарно улыбаясь. Он заворачивает локон волос за ухо.  
– Честно говоря, Роберт сам кое-что от меня скрывал. К примеру, он никогда не говорил мне, какой он фантастический вокалист.  
Лицо Роберта приобретает унизительно красный оттенок.  
– Я не люблю хвастаться. – Наглая ложь.  
– Как давно ты уже поёшь? – спрашивает Джимми с улыбкой.  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Несколько лет уже, наверное.  
Улыбка исчезает, и Джимми выглядит озадаченно.  
– Я не понимаю, – говорит он, выгибая бровь. – Как ты до сих пор не сделал себе имя?  
Роберт в изумлении на него смотрит. Неужели ему сегодня правда удалось впечатлить Джимми?  
– Я… я не знаю. Полагаю, я просто не был открыт правильным человеком.  
Джимми улыбается, не глядя никуда конкретно. В выражении его лица заметна меланхолия, но Роберт не может понять её причины.  
– Чутьё подсказывает мне, что с тобой должно быть что-то не так, но я знаю, что дело не в этом.  
– Ты _говорил_ с Робертом? – встревает Бонзо. – С ним много чего не так.  
Роберт снова заезжает Бонзо в плечо.  
– Ты бьёшь, как моя бабушка, – говорит Бонзо.  
– Ты потираешь руку, так что сочту это за комплимент. – Роберт очень мужественно откидывает волосы назад.  
Джимми одаривает его коротким взглядом ярких, сияющих глаз.  
– Мне пора идти. Впереди долгий путь. Было приятно познакомиться, Джон. – У Роберта всё внутри перекручивается, когда Джимми бросает на него быстрый взгляд. – Я тебе позвоню?  
Роберт кивает, вновь потеряв дар речи. Джимми уходит, когда Роберт зовёт:  
– Подожди!  
Джимми останавливается и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
– Да?  
– Ты писатель? – Роберт всё ещё не может от этого отойти.  
Джимми кивает.  
– Не слишком ли очевидно, учитывая, что твоя фамилия Пейдж?  
Джимми смеётся, тепло и искренне, и просто не может быть, что он никогда раньше не слышал этой шутки. Но по его смеху Роберт может судить, что точно первый раз. В уголках его глаз весёлые морщинки.  
– Увидимся, Роберт. – Это звучит как обещание, и Роберт может только смотреть, как Джимми уходит и исчезает, поглощённый улицей.  
Бонзо качает головой, словно не может поверить, что его жизнь превращается в плохой любовный роман. Он снова затягивается.  
– Так вот почему у него так много волос. В них полно секретов.  
– О, перестань. Он позволил тебе себя допросить. – Роберт не уверен, что чувствует по поводу того, что его сосед устраивает собеседование его потенциальному парню. Но он рад, что Джимми, кажется, выдержал испытание.  
– Он знает, что тебе всего двадцать?  
– Он сказал, что я не выгляжу на свой возраст.  
Бонзо издаёт ничего не говорящий звук, но Роберт думает, что он означает несогласие.  
– Если я ему нравлюсь, несколько лет разницы в ту или иную сторону не так уж и важны, правда?  
– Почему бы тебе не позвать его?  
– Куда позвать?  
– На свидание, – говорит Бонзо так, словно это очевидно.  
Роберт издаёт сдавленный звук ужаса.  
– Ты с ума сошёл?  
– Он вроде нормальный, нет? Он, скорее всего, не оскорбится.  
Очевидно, Бонзо страдает каким-то повреждением мозга, если думает, что позвать Джимми на свидание – хорошая идея.  
– Извини, но это как-то не всплывало в разговоре.  
– Ему явно не впервой; он выглядит, как чувак, которого путают с чувихой. – Смеётся Бонзо. – И, эй, ты тоже!  
Роберт бьёт его в плечо.  
– Паршивец ты.  
Бонзо не спорит.  
– То, как он на тебя сегодня смотрел… Не думаю, что он оскорбится. Может, он ждёт, что ты сделаешь первый шаг. Он вроде робкий.  
Роберт размышляет над этим. Может ли Джимми иметь к нему неплатонический интерес? Роберт не может постичь идею того, что кто-то настолько привлекательный, как Джимми, захочет увидеть его голым, но, эй, разные перспективы, и всё такое.  
Бонзо докуривает косяк и бросает окурок на асфальт, туша его каблуком ботинка.  
– Я тоже кое-что недоговаривал, – тихо начинает он. – Я ждал подходящего момента, чтобы сказать тебе, но, похоже, его не существует.  
Роберт нервно сглатывает.  
– _О._ О, нет. Я… мне жаль, я польщён, но я не… ты не нравишься мне в этом смысле. – Это тактично? Роберт никогда раньше не имел дела с подобным.  
Бонзо смеётся над ним, что кажется Роберту неадекватной реакцией.  
– Не нравишься ты мне, дурилка. Пат беременна, и я собираюсь сделать ей предложение.  
Такого Роберт точно не ожидал.  
– Это чудесно! Поздравляю… если это твой ребёнок, конечно.  
Бонзо бьёт гораздо сильнее Роберта.  
– Ай! Синяк же будет, – ворчит Роберт, потирая ушибленную руку. – Почему ты не хотел мне говорить? Это же здорово!  
– Не для тебя.  
Роберт наклоняет голову.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ну, я вообще-то не могу жить в тесной квартирке с семьёй и с тобой. Без обид.  
Роберту становится дурно от осознания. Если Бонзо съедет, Роберту придётся самому платить за квартиру – что весьма затруднительно, учитывая его нестабильный источник дохода. Даже если он переедет в квартиру поменьше, деньги всё равно останутся главной проблемой. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы унять его энтузиазм по поводу предстоящей свадьбы Бонзо.  
– О, ну, я подумаю об этом завтра. Я имею в виду, она ведь может отказать.  
В этот раз Роберт едва успевает увернуться – он хохочет, выбегая на тротуар, улепётывая от мчащегося за ним Бонзо.


	4. Chapter 4

Роберт плохо спит этой ночью, его мысли отравлены тревогой из-за грозящего статуса бездомного. Он вылезает из постели на рассвете и обнаруживает, что Бонзо уже ушёл. Он заваривает себе чай к завтраку и открывает оставленную на столе сложенную газету. Та оказывается вчерашней – тем лучше, потому что вчера он её не читал. На первой полосе рассказ о новом загадочном убийстве, на этот раз в Хэмпшире. Ещё одна богатая жертва зарезана в собственном доме. Ничего, конечно, не украдено, будто убийца отнимает жизни у богачей просто так.  
Роберт так не думает. Должен быть мотив, пусть и не явный. Он сомневается в том, что это дело рук отъявленного сумасшедшего, потому что безумцам свойственно оставлять улики. Или послания, начертанные кровью и прочими телесными выделениями. И жертвы не впустили бы такого человека в свои дома. Было бы полнейшим безрассудством не иметь никакой домашней защиты, обладая таким состоянием, так что взлом был бы не по силам рядовому преступнику.  
Роберт сворачивает газету и откладывает в сторону. Он слишком сонный для решения такого рода проблем. Именно тогда он замечает на столе аккуратно запакованную посылку прямоугольной формы, лежащую под пачкой конвертов. Бонзо, должно быть, забрал утром скопившуюся почту. Роберт берёт посылку, желая узнать, кому она адресована. Он совсем не ожидает увидеть там своё имя.  
Почерк кажется знакомым, но он не может вспомнить, откуда. В обратном адресе значится Пэнгбурн, и, святые небеса, Джимми что-то ему прислал? Форма и размер посылки указывают на книгу. Может, Джимми прислал ему один из своих романов?  
Роберт разрывает обёртку в радостном предвкушении, поэтому он слегка разочарован при виде показавшегося «Эвермора», как будто это вселенская насмешка над его надеждами и мечтами. Что, если Джимми не понравилась книга, и он отослал её назад, чтобы таким способом послать и его тоже? Джимми не производит впечатление человека, склонного к пассивной агрессии, но Роберт не знал джимминых фамилии и рода занятий до прошлой ночи, так что велика вероятность того, что он не знает о нём ещё уйму вещей.  
Между обложкой и первой страницей вложена записка. Роберт почти страшится увидеть, что в ней сказано, но он вытаскивает её из книги прежде, чем осознаёт, хочет он её прочесть или нет.  
 _Подумал, что тебе может понравиться, ведь ты такой большой поклонник и прочее. Наслаждайся.  
Твой приятель, Джимми._  
Роберт роняет челюсть. Джимми определённо склонен к пассивной агрессии. Вот урод. Это даже забавно, если вдуматься, но всё, на чём Роберт может сосредоточить внимание – это то, как он заливался о книгах только для того, чтобы Джимми не разделил ни капли его энтузиазма.  
Почему Роберту позволено любить что бы то ни было? Очевидно, это не приносит ему ничего, кроме горя.  
Он открывает книгу, чтобы вложить записку обратно, и только тогда видит затейливо выведенный на титульном листе автограф: Нельсон Сторм.  
О. Боже. Правый.  
Джимми знает автора серии «Эвермор»! Это не лишено логики, ведь он сам автор. Творит ли Джимми в том же жанре? Если да, почему он не порекомендовал свои книги, когда узнал, что Роберт любит фэнтези? Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать очевидное: Джимми мог переживать из-за того, что Роберт плохо отзовётся о его творчестве. Услышав Роберта, восторгающегося работами Нельсона Сторма – серьёзно, чувак гениален – Джимми, должно быть, решил, что его проза меркнет в сравнении.  
Роберту сложно представить, чтобы Джимми что-то могло смутить, но ещё сложнее придумать другую причину, по которой Джимми скрывает свои творения. Роберт вскакивает со стула и совершает прыжок к телефону. Тревожная часть его мозга беспокоится, что его звонок может стать нежелательным, но ему всё лучше удаётся её приглушать.  
Голос Джимми звучит немного сонным, когда он отвечает на звонок:  
– Алло?  
– О нет, я ведь тебя не разбудил?  
Он смеётся лёгким, воздушным смехом.  
– Нет, всё в порядке. Как ты?  
– Я, эм… Я всё ещё пытаюсь понять, как быть с тем, что ты послал мне по почте.  
Роберт слышит в голосе Джимми улыбку.  
– Ты её получил? О, хорошо, я волновался, что она потерялась.  
– Прости, мы не так уж часто проверяем почту.  
– Как бы то ни было, я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
– Как ты раздобыл его автограф? Он же вроде как затворник.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Волшебник никогда не раскрывает своих тайн. – Король недо-ответов вновь вступает в игру.  
– Можешь хотя бы сказать, какой он в жизни? Я представляю его очень красноречивым и мягким, он ведь такой?  
– Если вы встретитесь, не думаю, что ты будешь разочарован, – говорит Джимми после паузы.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что после этого мне только больше хочется с ним встретиться?  
– Конечно. – Роберт буквально _слышит_ самодовольство в его голосе. Паршивец.  
– Как ты нашёл мой адрес?  
– Твоя подруга Морин была более чем счастлива поделиться им со мной, – говорит Джимми.  
Так _вот_ зачем Джимми заходил обратно в книжный магазин. Вовсе не для того, чтобы узнать номер Морин. Святые небеса.  
– Я думаю, более существенный вопрос: как ты заставил её молчать об этом? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– У меня свои методы убеждения. – Значит, всё-таки красотой околдовал.  
Роберт должен использовать эту возможность, чтобы позвать Джимми на свидание. Джимми уже прислал ему копию его любимой книги с автографом автора, разузнал его домашний адрес и нашёл время, чтобы посетить его концерт; очевидно, он в нём заинтересован, платонически или как-то иначе. Джимми, вероятно, не откажется снова встретиться.  
У Роберта перехватывает дыхание, когда он спрашивает:  
– Ты ведь завтра случайно не занят?  
– Зависит от того, кто спрашивает, – говорит Джимми тоном, который Роберт может счесть заигрывающим.  
– Я. Я спрашиваю.  
– Хммм, полагаю, мы могли бы состыковаться. – Это был намёк? Было похоже на то – Джимми улыбался, судя по голосу – Роберт точно уверен. Он не может перестать улыбаться и краснеть, как сумасшедший, потому что представлять то, как они с Джимми _стыкуются,_ уже достаточно для взрыва мозга.  
– Чудесно, тогда, если это тебя не затруднит, ты бы хотел где-нибудь встретиться? О, я знаю! В этот раз я мог бы приехать в Пэнгбурн!  
– Приезжай, тут очень красиво. Когда солнце садится за реку… Впрочем, лучше один раз увидеть.  
– Тогда решено! Я приеду к тебе, – говорит Роберт, не принимая возражений. Он жаждет увидеть место, где живёт Джимми, потому что, судя по описанию, оно чертовски живописное, а Роберту такое нравится. Лежать на траве и наблюдать за пушистыми облаками может быть так же весело, как посмотреть кино. Вот из-за такой фигни Роберт, вероятно, до сих пор одинок.  
Голос Джимми, впрочем, звучит довольным услышанным.  
– Хорошо. Тебе понравится.  
Роберту хочется сказать что-нибудь банальное вроде: «Пока я с тобой, мне всё понравится», но он останавливает сам себя, потому что до сих пор не уверен, что это не отпугнёт Джимми. Не то чтобы он обладал какими-то доказательствами того, что нравится Джимми, только смутные подозрения и чистый домысел. Он воображает, что сходным образом мыслят сторонники теорий заговора, так отчаянно желающие во что-то поверить, что превращают безобидные детали в нечто большее, прилаживая кубик в круглую выемку и уверяя самих себя в том, что совпадение идеальное.  
Но Роберт не собирается тешить себя иллюзиями. Он планирует наверняка убедиться в том, что Джимми заинтересован в неплатонических отношениях с ним. Может, он заронит в разговоре зерно и посмотрит, взрастит его Джимми или швырнет в море. Джимми чертовски хорош собой; вполне можно допустить, что ему могли оказывать знаки внимания другие мужчины. Поэтому его реакция на подобные вещи может быть либо смягчена из-за привычности, либо оказаться чересчур бурной, потому что его задолбало, что к нему подкатывают чуваки.  
Если вдуматься, это палка о двух концах. Но Роберт может получить поблажку благодаря тому, что они друзья. Вроде того. Неловкие знакомцы, если уж на то пошло.  
Роберт проводит остаток дня в поисках работы, но безуспешно. В большинстве мест нет вакансий, а там, где есть, воротят нос от его скудного послужного списка. В чём Роберт не может их винить – он, вероятно, отказал бы сам себе, будь он владельцем бизнеса – но, чёрт. Дрянные концерты в клубах не покроют счета, это точно. Он гадает, сможет ли Бонзо замолвить словечко у себя на стройке, чтобы Роберта для чего-нибудь наняли. Он мог бы приносить рабочим свежую воду или вытирать пот у них со лба.  
Роберт, правда, не такой гей, как можно об этом судить по последнему предложению.  
Когда он забирается в кровать этим вечером, то обнаруживает первый том «Эвермора» лежащим на матрасе. Он уже давно его не перечитывал, а когда ещё, если не сейчас? Роберт открывает книгу с начала.  
Она начинается так:  
 _Огонь поглотил всё, что оставалось от их дома, мерцающие языки пламени взвивались к небу. Сорвен и Фиона сделали это место своей святыней, а жестокий дух превратил его для них в ад. Не имея ничего, кроме коня и переплетённой в кожу энциклопедии призраков и вурдалаков, они отправились в ночь, дабы отыскать то создание, что погубило их семью._  
Роберт проглатывает около ста страниц, прежде чем сон настигает его. Он понимает, что спал, только после того, как около четырёх утра пробуждается от красочного, жестокого кошмара – сердце колотится в груди, и лоб покрыт испариной.  
Зловещие образы не оставляют его. Роберт садится на постели в темноте, притягивая колени к груди. Он дрожит, но не от холода. Должно быть, мрачные новости последних дней его доконали. Ему снились искалеченные, окровавленные тела, во сне он слышал душераздирающие вопли умирающих. Он видел всё, за исключением лица убийцы. Как такового, убийцы не было. Жертвы были разорваны на части невидимыми лезвиями когтей, изувечены чем-то незримым. Но к пронзительным крикам смерти примешивался звериный вой. Будто бы волка или койота.  
Роберт берётся за потрёпанную книгу в отчаянном стремлении заполнить мысли чем-то более приятным. Возможно, ему не стоило засыпать посреди сцены, в которой демоны пытаются штурмовать замок:  
 _Фиона взяла чернильницу и принялась торопливо вычерчивать грубый символ на замковом полу. Знак, простёршийся на три фута в ширину, состоял из небрежных чёрных мазков.  
Мордекай глядел на неё со смятенным негодованием.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Чёртову западню, – ответила она, глухая к его суровому тону. – Соль, выложенная вдоль дверных проёмов, должна удержать их снаружи, но если им удастся пробраться в замок, это их обездвижит.  
Снаружи ворота содрогались от нетерпеливых ударов духов, ударов столь громких, что они сотрясали замок до основания.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что это демоны? – спросил Мордекай.  
– Ты видишь их, не так ли? – ответил Сорвен, держа факел, чтобы осветить залу и заодно страницы дневника в свободной руке. – Они приняли плотскую форму, их мятежные духи вселились в тела невинных.  
– Их глаза сверкают чёрным, словно уголь, – добавила Фиона. – Только ад, ничего человеческого. Они разорвут тебя на части при малейшей возможности. Найди немного железа! – сказала она Мордекаю. – Железо отгоняет злых духов, но оно должно быть чистым!  
Мордекай засновал по тускло освещённой зале в поисках подходящего оружия. Сорвен держал факел над Фионой, позволяя ей закончить знак.  
– Вряд ли здесь найдётся святая вода?  
Фиона издала неподобающе весёлый звук.  
– Сильно сомневаюсь._  
Роберт почти клюёт носом, когда кусочки мозаики складываются в его голове. Он пока не видит всей картины целиком – недостаточно для того, чтобы быть уверенным, но достаточно для того, чтобы иметь смысл. Этого хватает для того, чтобы продержать его без сна остаток ночи, наблюдающим за тенями на стенах.

Роберт не тратит много времени, раздумывая над тем, что надеть, просто натягивает футболку и джинсы и выходит на улицу. Бонзо уже на работе, так что никакой допрос не задерживает его на пути к метро. Большую часть дороги в поезде он проводит, то задрёмывая, то снова просыпаясь, впрочем, он не чувствует себя после этого отдохнувшим.  
Джимми ждёт его на автобусной остановке в Пэнгбурне, излучая радость. У Роберта поднимается настроение при виде счастливого Джимми и осознания, что он тому причиной.  
– Похоже, в этот раз ты отдал предпочтение цветочному мотиву, – шутит Роберт.  
Джимми смотрит на свою рубашку и смущённо хихикает.  
– Похоже на то.  
На нём также белые брюки – вероятно, самые узкие из всех, какие Роберту только приходилось видеть. Как Джимми в них влез? Может, они нарисованные? Роберту хочется их потрогать, чтобы выяснить, но он засовывает руки в карманы, героически стараясь не замечать то, что он почти может видеть проступающий контур джимминого достоинства. А там есть на что посмотреть. И он даже не возбуждён.  
Святые небеса, а что, если _да?_ Мозг Роберта отказывает при этой мысли, потому что если у Джимми встаёт при виде Роберта, то он даже не знает, что ему с собой делать.  
– Смотрится хорошо, – говорит Роберт, и как только слова слетают с губ, он хочет проглотить их обратно. Господи, он чёртов идиот, который не умеет держать свой глупый рот на замке и пяти секунд.  
Джимми улыбается в ответ, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, чему Роберт не может перестать умиляться.  
– Хочешь что-нибудь съесть?  
 _Я тебя так бы и съел._  
– В смысле обеда, – говорит Джимми, словно услышал мысли Роберта. – Я знаю одно место недалеко отсюда. Если хочешь, конечно.  
– Да, я мог бы поесть.  
– Ты похож на человека, которому и выпить не помешает, – дразнит Джимми.  
Роберт понимает, что недостаток сна, должно быть, отпечатался у него на лице.  
– Ой. Прости, я вчера плохо спал.  
– Ты тоже? – Джимми поднимает угол рта, словно улыбаясь одному ему понятной шутке.  
Роберт гадает, что могло встревожить Джимми настолько, что он лишился сна.  
– Я не засну, не волнуйся. Твоя компания очень бодрит.  
Джимми, кажется, слегка краснеет.  
Он показывает Роберту короткий путь к ресторану через уютный район. Дорогу, должно быть, знают только местные; здесь нет заборов или кирпичных стен, отделяющих участки друг от друга – вместо этого живая изгородь и ряд деревьев предотвращают любое вторжение. Но Джимми показывает ему путь напрямик, с лёгкостью петляя меж кустов и высящихся стволов деревьев. Роберт менее грациозен, но поспевает за ним.  
Недолгая прогулка по району ведёт их мимо ряда величественных, экстравагантных домов. Роберт слишком занят, глазея по сторонам, поэтому не замечает, что Джимми останавливается, пока не врезается ему в спину.  
– В чём дело? – Роберт следит за взглядом Джимми и понимает, почему тот застыл. В отдалении вокруг одного из особняков натянута жёлтая полицейская лента, рядом припаркована стая полицейских машин, и собралась толпа зевак.  
Ещё одно место преступления?  
– Хочешь вернуться? – спрашивает Роберт, потому что если Джимми слишком чувствителен, он не хочет заставлять его проходить мимо дома, где кого-то убили. Конечно, это может быть что-то будничное и ненасильственное, но они ведь не хотят испытывать судьбу?  
Джимми мотает головой и идёт вперёд.  
– Всё нормально. Так короче.  
Когда они подходят ближе, Роберт решает подойти и посмотреть, раз уж все остальные поступают так же. Офицеры в форме подбирают куски бог-знает-чего и помещают в пакеты для улик. Бригада медиков вывозит из дома каталку. На каталке чёрный пластиковый мешок, и Роберт не сразу осознаёт, что в нём тело.  
У него внутри что-то будто обрывается.  
– О нет. – Ночной кошмар ракетой врезается в его мысли, и Роберта мутит.  
Джимми снова останавливается, чтобы осмотреть место происшествия, его кожа почти мертвенно бледная. Его густые брови сходятся над переносицей так, словно он не просто переживает, но сам испытал нечто подобное.  
О господи, что, если так погибли джиммины родители?  
Роберт наблюдает за тем, как тело загружают в машину скорой помощи. У него кружится голова, хотя он и не видел ничего особо ужасного.  
– Пейджи? – тихо говорит Роберт, потягивая Джимми за длинный рукав. – Пойдём.  
Джимми поворачивает голову и едва заметно вздрагивает при виде Роберта, словно только что заметил его присутствие. Он облизывает губы, на мгновение просто _уставившись_ в никуда, прежде чем взять Роберта за руку и повести его сквозь деревья.  
Мир кажется несколько нереальным, потому что они проходят мимо места преступления, и Джимми держит Роберта за руку, что с одной стороны, интимно и нежно, но в то же время немного резко. Роберт хочет спросить, в порядке ли Джимми, но ему очень не хочется, чтобы держание за руки прекращалось, а если он откроет рот, то велика вероятность того, что он всё испортит.  
Джимми не выпускает его руки, пока они не доходят до ресторана, и открывает перед Робертом дверь. Меню состоит из труднопроизносимых наименований; Роберт, вероятно, сможет позволить себе закуски, если выйдет на панель. Здесь не настолько пафосно, чтобы имелся дресс-код, но большинство предлагаемых блюд всё равно Роберту не по карману, особенно теперь, когда он фактически безработный.  
Но, боже, Роберт не может позволить Джимми узнать, насколько он, чёрт побери, беден. Джимми, вероятно, живёт в красивом, экстравагантном доме, может трапезничать в дорогих ресторанах и носить дорого выглядящую одежду. Что до Роберта, то он живёт в дрянной квартирке с соседом, одевается преимущественно в секонд-хендах и может быть снисходительно назван бедным. Чудо, что они вообще подружились.  
Роберт просит стакан воды и принимается за бесплатную хлебную корзинку на столе между ними. Джимми наблюдает за ним с любопытством, как если бы никогда раньше не видел человека, намазывающего масло на хлеб.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Джимми, в уголках его рта играет улыбка.  
У Роберта полный рот хлеба, поэтому он просто показывает на корзинку и масляный нож у себя в руке.  
– Ты не будешь ничего заказывать? – Джимми, кажется, обеспокоен благополучием Роберта, что вроде как мило. – Даже пива? Может быть, бокал вина?  
Роберт даже не хочет думать о ценах на алкоголь, иначе он рискует полностью потерять аппетит.  
– Я воздержусь.  
Джимми улыбается так, словно наконец-то понимает.  
– Я заплачу. Не волнуйся об этом.  
Роберт открывает рот в поражённом молчании.  
– Ты… тебе не нужно…  
– Я не против. Денег у меня точно хватит, – говорит он с безрадостным смешком.  
– Это очень щедро с твоей стороны, – говорит Роберт.  
Все признаки свидания налицо: Джимми держит его за руку, платит по счёту, призывает его напиться. Не хватает только неловких касаний ногами под столом. Джимми обводит кончиком пальца край бокала, затем находит ножку и водит по ней вверх-вниз так нарочито, что Роберт гадает, уж не флирт ли это.  
Роберт отводит взгляд, теребя тканевую салфетку на коленях.  
– Я вроде как… потерял работу на прошлой неделе, – признаётся он, смущённый, – и мне пока не везёт с поисками новой. Ты последний человек, которого я хотел бы обременять.  
– Что насчёт твоего соседа?  
– Он скоро съезжает, – говорит Роберт, пожимая плечами.  
Джимми моментально грустнеет по причинам, неведомым Роберту.  
– Мне жаль это слышать.  
Роберт тянется за новым куском хлеба, но Джимми касается ножом его руки, чтобы остановить.  
– Пожалуйста, закажи нормальной еды, – говорит Джимми с терпением измученного родителя.  
Роберт делает, что ему велено, и заказывает самое дешёвое блюдо из меню. Он даже не уверен, что это такое. Джимми останавливает выбор на бутылке вина, потому что если они оба будут в лёгком подпитии, возможно, что-то произойдёт – что-то сексуальное и подразумевающее руки и/или рот Джимми на различных частях робертовой анатомии. Сладкое питьё помогает ему отвлечься от правил в собственной голове, и вскоре они болтают, словно дружат уже много лет.  
– Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что пишешь романы? – спрашивает Роберт, вино изглаживает страх перед ответом или реакцией Джимми.  
Джимми привычно пожимает плечами.  
– Я не думал, что это важно.  
– Я привёл тебя в книжный магазин, – напоминает ему Роберт.  
– И как грубо с моей стороны было бы навязать тебе свою писанину. «Раз уж мы здесь, изволь прочитать то, что я написал».  
Роберт мотает головой.  
– Я не думаю об этом в таком ключе. Я бы с удовольствием прочёл твои книги.  
Ещё одна загадочная улыбка.  
– Возможно, однажды.  
Боже мой, ну он и шифруется. Похоже на то, что он делает это нарочно.  
Роберт решает пока игнорировать досадную таинственность Джимми, потому что он весь день вынашивал теорию, и ему нужно стороннее мнение.  
– Я тут кое о чём размышлял, и это немного безумно, но, возможно, ты заинтересуешься.  
– О? – Джимми вскидывает брови, но его лицо остаётся бесстрастным. Как, чёрт побери, он это делает?  
Роберт прочищает горло, тыкает вилкой в содержимое своей тарелки. Он не знает, как начать разговор на эту тему, после того, с чем они лично столкнулись ранее, но Роберт решает, что единственный путь получить ответы – просто нырнуть с головой, а о последствиях беспокоиться потом.  
– Ну, я тут… я тут думал об этих убийствах, знаешь, и о том, насколько… – он подыскивает слово, – они странные. Все жертвы богатые, состоятельные люди, но ничего не украдено. Ты не находишь это странным?  
Джимми вновь осторожно пожимает плечами.  
– В каком-то смысле, да.  
– И убийца не оставил ни орудия, ни отпечатков, ничего, и я даже не знаю, как это возможно. Ты думаешь, что-то должно остаться, случайно или намеренно. И если это какое-то животное, почему тела всегда внутри? Неужели у всех жертв были питомцы, которые взбесились?  
Джимми откидывает волосы назад, делает глоток вина.  
– Возможно, это прозвучит безумно, но что, если тут замешано нечто большее? – предполагает Роберт. Он жестикулирует вовсю. Господи, помоги ему. – Ты ведь читал «Эвермор»? Что, если истории и магия из книг более правдивы, чем мы думаем? Я имею в виду, все эти вещи основаны на реальных легендах, которые передавались из поколения в поколение. В каждой культуре есть свои воплощения одних и тех же идей – призраки, мстительные духи, демоны. Они могут зваться иначе, пара деталей отличается, но основная идея ведь та же? В том, что есть вещи, о которых мы ещё не знаем.  
Джимми вертит ножку бокала между пальцами. Он не смотрит на Роберта, но тот не против; его мысли имеют обыкновение путаться, когда Джимми смотрит прямо на него своими внимательными глазами.  
Велика вероятность того, что Джимми считает Роберта сумасшедшим.  
Роберт продолжает болтать, потому что время от времени он нападает на золотую жилу.  
– Я имею в виду, если это выдумки, почему цивилизации по всему земному шару рассказывают одни и те же истории? У них не было газет, радио, телевидения или ещё какого-то способа передавать информацию людям в других городах и странах.  
Джимми коротко ему ухмыляется.  
– О, Роберт, только не говори, что ты веришь в призраков.  
– Не говори, что ты _не_ веришь.  
– В каждой культуре существует фольклор о призраках и монстрах, потому что людям нужен был способ объяснить явления, – говорит Джимми. – До того, как выяснилась настоящая причина болезней или уродств, это объяснялось проклятием или происками злых сил. Религиозные фанатики использовали это как способ контроля над массами. Дьявол был создан, потому что каждому «инь» полагается свой «ян». Баланс. Добро и зло. Одно не может существовать без другого.  
Роберт не заводится от того, насколько Джимми умён, точно _нет._  
– Значит, все в мире просто случайно придумали всему схожие объяснения?  
– Что, по-твоему, происходит, когда одна страна захватывает другую? Захватчики берут то, что могут использовать, и изображают местное население в виде диких, порочных варваров. Почему ещё якобы хорошие люди станут вырубать леса и вырезать невинных? «Они, должно быть, злые». Превратить их фольклор во что-то тёмное и извращённое, их богов в демонов, их священные места в проклятые. Человечество склонно к столь уродливым формам дискриминации: по расе, полу, вере, даже по чему-то настолько прозаичному, как длина волос… Всё, что выходит за рамки нормы, очерняется. Это и есть та история, которая передаётся от поколения к поколению.  
Роберт пытается переосмыслить свою теорию с использованием этой новой информации.  
– Тогда откуда берутся легенды о людях, видевших, скажем, Лох-Несское чудовище, на протяжении веков? Или вновь и вновь всплывающие истории о разных людях, видевших призраков в одних и тех же заброшенных домах или на кладбищах?  
Джимми делает глоток вина, крепко сжимая пальцами бокал.  
– Самообман. «Человек начинает подтасовывать факты, чтобы подогнать их к своей теории, вместо того чтобы обосновывать теорию фактами».  
Роберт моргает. Он уверен в том, что это цитата, но не помнит, откуда.  
– Шерлок Холмс.  
– О. – Святые небеса, Джимми умеет читать мысли? Роберт проверяет эту гипотезу, представляя их занимающимися самым грязным, извращённым сексом, какой только может вообразить. Джимми не реагирует, так что теория не подтверждается. Он втайне благодарен, потому что, чёрт, некоторые вещи, которые он представлял, должно быть, незаконны, или, по крайней мере, порицаются в приличном обществе.  
– Ты хотя бы в существование тульп веришь? – говорит Роберт.  
Джимми издевательски фыркает.  
– Это тибетские мыслеформы. В 1915-м году в Тибете группа из двадцати монахов визуализировала голема у себя в уме, они медитировали над ним так сильно, что вызвали его к жизни. – Единственная причина, по которой Роберту об этом известно, в том, что в «Склоне Чёрной горы» Сорвен и Фиона имели дело с возможностью тульпы в Кадайр Идрис.  
Он преимущественно позаимствовал объяснение из романа, что отнюдь не характеризует его как человека в здравом уме.  
Джимми перекатывает вино в бокале.  
– Ты думаешь, простая вера во что-то способна воплотить это в жизнь?  
– Почему нет? Как много «воображаемых» вещей изменили наши жизни? Кто-то может поспорить с тем, что большинство религиозных фигур не существовали в действительности, но посмотри на то, как они повлияли на мир. Через столько лет после того, как их ни стало, люди всё ещё верят в Иисуса, Санта Клауса, Пасхального Зайца и Зубную Фею. Разве это не делает их в каком-то смысле реальнее каждого из нас?  
– Я чувствую, что не могу в полной мере отдаться этому разговору без помощи меняющих сознание веществ, – смеётся Джимми.  
Роберт раздражённо сопит.  
– Значит, ты не веришь в привидения, демонов и вообще во что-либо сверхъестественное? – Кто-то столь загадочный, как Джимми, не может не увлекаться такого рода вещами.  
Джимми пристально смотрит на Роберта.  
– Джозеф Конрад сказал: «Вера в сверхъестественный источник не нужна, люди сами вполне способны на любое зло».  
– Почему бы тебе не спросить у Нельсона Сторма? Я имею в виду, ты ведь его знаешь? По крайней мере, достаточно для того, чтобы взять автограф. Он живёт тем, что пишет о такого рода вещах. Может быть, он знает что-то, чего мы не знаем.  
Джимми немного резко мотает головой.  
– Нет, он не знает, Роберт.  
– Как ты можешь быть так уверен? Этот человек гений. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы писать, как он!  
Джимми говорит с полным убеждением:  
– Я уверен, потому что я – это _он._  
Роберт не знает, почему смех – его первая реакция на это, но хихиканье срывается с его губ, и он издаёт непривлекательные лошадиные звуки перед парнем, который ему нравится.  
– Будь серьёзным, Пейджи!  
– Похоже на то, что я шучу? – спрашивает Джимми, и нет, не похоже. У него такое серьёзное выражение лица, делающее его похожим на потенциального серийного убийцу/напыщенную супер-модель. – Я говорю тебе, что это всё чушь. Фикция. Вымысел.  
Смех Роберта сходит на нет, потому что, ух, Джимми совершенно серьёзен. Он пытается подумать о том, как такое вообще возможно, и выстраивает всё, что знает, у себя в голове:  
Джимми романист.  
Он скрытен практически по поводу всего: начиная с того, что он ел на завтрак, и заканчивая фамилией.  
Он знает Нельсона Сторма достаточно для того, чтобы раздобыть автограф.  
Он богат или, по крайней мере, обеспечен.  
Он не верит в магию и монстров.  
Последнее не укладывается у Роберта в голове, потому что писать о чём-то, во что ты хотя бы немного не веришь, не имеет смысла. Но если бы Джимми заявил, что каждое слово – правда, Роберт, вероятно, решил бы, что тот спятил.  
– Почему ты говоришь мне только сейчас? Ты должен был разыграть эту карту в ту же минуту, как узнал, что я люблю твои книги!  
Джиммино выражение заметно напрягается.  
– Тогда как бы я узнал, что ты ценишь меня исключительно за то, кем я являюсь?  
Это… это довольно-таки логично.  
– Я хотел убедиться, что ты хотел моей дружбы по правильным причинам.  
Роберт всё ещё слегка – ладно, очень сильно – сомневается.  
– Если ты правда он, скажи что-нибудь, что известно только ему?  
– Сюжет четвёртой книги, может быть?  
Роберт округляет глаза.  
– Нет, – выдыхает он.  
– У меня дома есть копия рукописи, если хочешь прочесть несколько первых страниц. – Джимми делает ещё глоток вина.  
Это звучит, как ботанская версия заманивания детей в фургон конфетами. И Роберт совершенно не против.  
– Как она называется?  
– «Лебединая песня».  
– О, нет, это что, конец? – Роберт не знает, что ему теперь делать со своей жизнью.  
– Ничего на самом деле не заканчивается, правда? – говорит Джимми. – Сюжет строится вокруг того, как Сорвен и Фиона узнают, кто или что предало огню их дом, погубив их семью. Помнишь, в конце «Домов святых» они встретили Ксетаэля, ангела? Он сказал, что Сорвен и Фиона были избраны, чтобы воевать на стороне ангелов в грядущей войне против сил Сатаны.  
Роберт не осознаёт, насколько сильно он наклоняется вперёд, пока не чувствует запах вина из бокала у себя под носом.  
– Неупокоенные души людей, которых Сорвену и Фионе не удалось спасти, возвращаются, конечно, за тем, чтобы убить их. И могущественный демон создаёт культ, чтобы собрать армию Сатаны, заражённую кровью демонов. Этот демон, конечно, в ответе за гибель семьи Сорвена и Фионы.  
– О боже мой, ты гений, – говорит Роберт почти шёпотом.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Хочешь узнать, как она заканчивается?  
– Нет, нет, не порть её мне, пожалуйста.  
– Вижу, ты больше не скептик.  
– Мы ведь уже друзья, правда? Зачем тебе нужно врать, чтобы заслужить моё доверие? – Потому что Роберт уже и так сделает всё, о чём Джимми попросит, даже не зная, что он его любимый автор, и, господи, ему тяжело в полной мере принять этот факт.  
Роберту хочется биться головой об стол, потому что он трещал об этих книгах, как полнейший идиот, и Джимми даже _его не остановил._ Роберт издаёт звук беспомощности и закрывает лицо руками.  
– О боже… Поверить не могу.  
– Прости, мне не стоило…  
– Ты позволил мне болтать о твоих книгах, в то время как ты их написал, – стонет Роберт. Он практически уверен, что умрёт от стыда прямо здесь и сейчас. – Ты мог бы меня остановить. Почему ты меня не остановил? – Ему хочется протянуть руки и потрясти Джимми за плечи, но тот и без того, вероятно, думает, что Роберт немного не в себе. Лучше не показывать ему, насколько.  
Джимми мелодично смеётся. Его улыбка настолько ослепительна, что сбила бы Роберта с ног, если бы он не сидел.  
– Мне нравится твой энтузиазм. И да, тот факт, что он вызван чем-то, что сделал я, помогает, но я мог бы целый день слушать, как ты говоришь о том, что любишь.  
Степень покраснения номер шесть официально открыта. Роберт берёт горящее лицо в ладони.  
– Даже если так, ты, наверное, постоянно слышишь такие вещи.  
– Я «вроде как затворник», помнишь? – говорит Джимми с довольной, хитрой улыбкой.  
Роберт вспоминает, как говорил нечто подобное. Он испытывает жгучее желание убежать из-за стола, пока не сказал ещё что-нибудь постыдное.  
– Прости, что назвал тебя затворником.  
– Ты _сравнил_ меня с затворником. Разница есть. И ты не то, чтобы не прав, в любом случае.  
– Почему ты так поступаешь? Прячешься, я имею в виду. Тебе не нравится внимание?  
– Я просто хотел писать книги и жить своей жизнью. Меня не очень привлекает слава, – говорит Джимми.  
– Это, должно быть, ужасно одиноко, – говорит Роберт. Хотя Джимми и говорил, что предпочитает уединение, это всё равно звучит чертовски депрессивно.  
– Ты одинок, только если желаешь компании. Слишком много общения меня утомляет.  
«Слишком много общения» могло бы быть названием робертовой автобиографии; он гадает, не выматывает ли Джимми своей энергичностью.  
– Я так понимаю, ты хочешь на сегодня закончить?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Я бы хотел тебе сперва кое-что показать. Если ты не против.  
Роберт надеется, что «кое-чем» окажется джиммин член, поэтому, конечно, он соглашается.  
После обеда Джимми ведёт его через поселение, и Роберт восторгается тому, какое всё зелёное: ветви деревьев, прогибающиеся от обилия листвы, густой ковёр травы. Небо розово-лиловое в преддверии заката. Роберт не так уж часто бывал в доме с отдельной дорогой. Это сносит ему башню.  
– У тебя нет машины? – спрашивает Роберт, пока они идут. Дорога длинная, и им не повредило бы какое-либо средство передвижения. Даже велосипед подошёл бы.  
– У меня нет прав, – поясняет Джимми.  
– Это не означает, что ты не можешь водить. Просто, что ты не должен.  
Джимми смеётся ангельским смехом.  
– Интересное разграничение. Уверен, твоим родителям понравилось бы.  
– То, чего они не знают, не может им навредить, – шутит Роберт, но замечает не виданную раньше напряжённость в выражении джимминого лица.  
– Иногда то, чего мы не знаем, страшнее всего, – говорит Джимми, не глядя на него. Роберт тут же сворачивает разговор. Что бы ни скрывалось за этим, оно ещё свежее и причиняет боль, и Роберт не хочет быть причиной страданий Джимми. Он хочет предложить оптимистичный взгляд на вещи, надежду и счастье в противовес тьме в джимминой жизни.  
Кажется, что проходят века, но они наконец-то достигают открытого места с виднеющимся в отдалении лодочным домом. Слава богу. Цивилизация. Возможно, Роберт мог бы постучать в дверь и узнать у хозяина, не мог бы тот одолжить им машину на остаток пути.  
– Вот тут я и живу, – говорит Джимми, указывая на дом.  
– О. – Ну конечно.  
Дом располагается на берегу Темзы, грандиозный, величественный, в три этажа высотой – дом, не берег. Берег, скорее, простирается горизонтально, река почти подступает к самому дому.  
– Как красиво, – Роберт распахивает рот в благоговении.  
Джимми улыбается так, словно хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает. Он просто ведёт Роберта вдоль по дорожке, и тот наслаждается видом и впитывает звуки: умиротворяющее журчание Темзы, шелест высокой травы на ветру, мирное чириканье птиц в ветвях деревьев.  
Весь участок укромно окружён лесом. Первая мысль Роберта: «Он мог бы убить меня здесь, и никто бы ничего не узнал», в чём он полностью винит дурное влияние Бонзо. Его следующая мысль о том, как здесь красиво. Место исполнено безмятежности, и хотя ему и далеко до ностальгического спокойствия Кадайр Идрис, они в чём-то сходны.  
– Похоже на место из сказки, – слышит Роберт сам себя.  
– А ты тогда, наверное, принцесса. – Джиммины прекрасные глаза и губы смеются над ним, и Роберт чувствует, как жар поднимается вверх по его шее.  
– А кто тогда ты?  
– Прекрасный принц, конечно, – говорит Джимми, ведя Роберта вокруг дома, чтобы показать ему вид на реку. Вода сверкает в сиянии солнца. Балкон нависает над первым этажом дома, но Роберт едва замечает окружающую обстановку, когда перед ним Джимми.  
– Ты не такой уж и прекрасный, как тебе кажется, Пейджи, – дразнит Роберт. Он поражён тем, что слова не застряли у него в горле и вышли без запинки, потому что это полнейшая ложь.  
– Правда? – Джимми поворачивается и смотрит на него с любопытством и вызовом. Роберт задерживает дыхание, заворожённый тем, насколько Джимми красив, стоящий здесь во всё своём ироничном великолепии. Он очень хочет его поцеловать.  
Будто прочтя его мысли, Джимми берёт его за футболку и притягивает к себе, пока расстояние между ними не исчезает. Губы Джимми мягче, чем предполагал Роберт, адское пламя в сравнении с его собственными. Затем он чувствует грязное скольжение языка у себя во рту. Роберт забывает, как дышать, потому что Джимми, чёрт возьми, его целует.  
Это последнее, чего Роберт ожидал.  
Роберт довольно мычит Джимми в рот, и тот стонет в ответ, звук резонирует между ними, будто басовая пульсация. Джимми целует так, словно он тонет без прикосновения тёплого рта к его собственному. Это самый горячий поцелуй, в каком Роберту только доводилось участвовать. На вкус Джимми возбуждён, взбудоражен и так полон желания, и Роберт не знает, что ему со всем этим делать – как целовать его в ответ так, чтобы показать, что он чувствует то же самое. Он издаёт едва слышные, нежные звуки Джимми в губы, и тот крепко обнимает Роберта и целует его, пока у них обоих не кружится голова.  
Роберт размыкает губы и тяжело дышит, когда Джимми медленно отстраняется.  
– Вау, – выдыхает Роберт, потому что в красноречии ему не откажешь.  
Влажные губы Джимми разъезжаются в ухмылке.  
– Я лишил тебя дара речи? Ты всегда такой разговорчивый.  
Только потому, что Джимми может затыкать Роберта поцелуем, ещё не значит, что он имеет право глумиться.  
– Если бы я потерял дар речи, я не сказал бы ни слова. Ты писатель; тебе следует знать значения слов, если собираешься их использовать.  
Джимми премило морщит нос и снова целует Роберта, и тот думает, что нести бред, чтобы Джимми его поцеловал – это отличная стратегия. Он кладёт руки на стройные бёдра Джимми и сжимает ровно настолько, чтобы вызвать у того тихое «ах», и, боже правый, это горячо. Джимми прикусывает его нижнюю губу, и у Роберта довольно впечатляющий стояк. Должен ли он смущаться из-за этого? Очевидно, Джимми он нравится; он, возможно, сочтёт это за комплимент?  
– Должно быть, соблазнительно бывает поплавать в реке, когда она так близко, – говорит Роберт, не прерывая поцелуя, потому что Темза попадает в поле его зрения.  
Джимми смеётся, что превращается в фырканье, потому что их рты слишком близко друг к другу.  
– Я целую тебя, а всё, о чём ты можешь думать – это плавание?  
– Плавание подразумевает тебя – почти – без одежды, так что да? – говорит Роберт. Господи Иисусе, что с ним _не так?_  
Джимми, впрочем, хихикает, поэтому Роберт не стыдится глупых слов, слетающих с его языка.  
– Нельзя сказать, что мне в голову когда-либо закрадывалась такая мысль, если учесть, что я не умею плавать.  
Роберт не собирается смеяться. Вовсе нет.  
– Ты не умеешь плавать?  
– Никогда не представлялось случая, – бормочет Джимми. Ему идёт, когда он краснеет.  
– Я мог бы тебя научить, если хочешь. Это не сложно. Просто работаешь руками.  
Джимми улыбается, и Роберт гадает, найдётся ли в целом свете нечто более прекрасное.  
– Почему это звучит, как уловка для того, чтобы «почти» меня раздеть?  
Роберт беззвучно распахивает рот, притворяясь оскорблённым.  
– Я бы никогда. Я истинный джентльмен. – Ещё одна ложь.  
– К счастью для тебя, я – нет, – хитро ухмыляется Джимми, прежде чем снова его поцеловать.  
И вот так просто все робертовы страхи разлетаются, подобно пуху одуванчика на ветру, потому что Джимми целуется так, словно мир рушится, и Роберт очень, очень влюблён; его сердце готово взорваться от силы этого чувства.  
– К счастью, это точно.


	5. Chapter 5

Они наблюдают закат солнца над рекой, прежде чем зайти в дом. Джиммин дом элегантный и утончённый – именно такой, каким Роберт его себе представлял. Большая часть мебели обита тканью с цветочным узором. В гостиной собрана эффектная коллекция скульптур и древностей.  
\- Хочешь чаю? – спрашивает Джимми, больше из вежливости, чем из потребности.  
\- Нет, спасибо. – Роберт смотрит по сторонам, восхищённый богатым убранством. – У тебя чудесный дом. – Джимми смущённо ему улыбается и заправляет прядь волос за ухо.  
Роберт замечает справа книжный шкаф высотой до потолка, и его притягивает туда.  
\- Какая впечатляющая коллекция! – изумляется он, пробегая кончиками пальцев по корешкам. Большинство заглавий имеют отношение к оккультизму, связаны с демонами, призраками, чудовищами и колдовством. Некоторые книги на иностранных языках; единственный, который Роберт узнаёт, – это латынь.  
Материал для исследований, конечно, для серии «Эвермор».  
Роберт не знает, что об этом думать. Зачем кто-то станет уделять так много времени и энергии чему-то, во что не верит?  
Джимми замечает Роберта, восхищающегося его личной библиотекой. Он подходит ближе и дотрагивается до его локтя. Роберт на мгновение застывает, всё ещё не привыкший к теплу джимминого прикосновения.  
\- Пойдём со мной? – мягко говорит Джимми с оттенком просьбы в голосе.  
Роберт следует за ним вверх по лестнице, скользя ладонью по гладким деревянным перилам.  
\- Обещание есть обещание, так? – говорит Джимми.  
Роберт перебирает в памяти свои разговоры с Джимми в поисках обещания, которое он мог дать, но ничего не приходит на ум. Джимми открывает дверь в конце коридора, и Роберт никоим образом не может быть готовым к тому, что внутри. Комната заполнена гитарами, электро- и акустическими, развешанными по стенам и хранящимися в стеклянных шкафах. Здесь усилители, ножные педали и даже смычки для виолончели.  
\- Вау, - выдыхает Роберт, следуя за Джимми внутрь. – Как давно ты их собираешь?  
\- Уже около тринадцати лет. Моей первой гитарой была простая испанская акустика со стальными струнами, которую я нашёл, когда мне было двенадцать. Потом я купил Хоффман Сенатор с электрическим затактом. Потом были Грациозо, затем Кантри Джентльмен, Лес Пол и моя любимая, Телекастер 58-го.  
Роберт не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что означают эти слова, но ему нравится слушать, когда Джимми говорит о своей коллекции. Неужели Джимми чувствует то же самое, слушая болтовню Роберта? Он не может представить, как это возможно; Роберт не думает о себе как об интересном или обаятельном человеке, но он нравится Джимми настолько, что тот поцеловал его и пригласил к себе в дом.  
\- Это ещё далеко не все, - говорит Джимми, - но я уверен, ты предпочтёшь услышать, как я играю на одной из них, а не болтаю о каждой.  
\- Только если ты хочешь, - говорит Роберт, потому что понимает, что настаивать не стоит.  
\- Я хочу. – Джимми достаёт одну из акустических гитар из футляра и садится на диван в центре комнаты. Роберт робко присоединяется к нему, подбирая под себя ноги. Джимми ставит гитару на колено, начинает играть, и, _святые небеса._ Мозг Роберта шлёпается на пол и бьётся, как умирающая рыба, потому что Джимми, чёрт побери, музыкальный гений. Начальные ноты не сложные, переходы от струны к струне, но мелодия такая красивая, что у Роберта захватывает дух.  
Как Джимми вообще делает это руками? У Роберта небольшой опыт игры на гитаре, но он помнит, как болели его растянутые пальцы и запястья после какого-то получаса. Но джиммины пальцы быстро бегают по струнам с изяществом и уверенностью, проистекающей из дисциплины и интуиции.  
Роберт не знает, как долго слушает, но он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось; каждая фраза мастерски сочинена и сыграна легко, искусно и будто бы без усилий.  
Песня грустная и красивая, с оттенком надежды, и напоминает Роберту самого Джимми. Он гадает, каким может быть секс с Джимми – плавное, спокойное начало, которое выстраивается и достигает исступленного крещендо, затем возвращается к своим нежным истокам в мягком, проникновенном завершении.  
Роберту _сносит крышу._  
Когда песня заканчивается, Джимми смотрит на него с самым милым выражением, какое Роберт только видел – словно он не подозревает, что только что подарил Роберту самые потрясающие восемь минут в его жизни, не включающие сексуальные прикосновения.  
\- Это было прекрасно, - говорит Роберт, вспомнив, как дышать.  
Джимми лучезарно улыбается от похвалы. Кажется, будто он смотрит Роберту прямо в душу, прямо в его сердце сквозь грудную клетку.  
\- Ты вдохновил меня на эту вещь.  
Роберт не может представить себе вселенную, в которой кто-то настолько сногсшибательный, как Джимми, вообще мог вдохновиться кем-то настолько простым и скучным, как он. Он открывает рот, закрывает его, потому что у него нет слов.  
\- Я сейчас чувствую себя очень незначительным, - наконец, говорит он с самоуничижительным смешком. Он закрывает лицо рукой и проводит пальцами по волосам. – Не могу поверить, что позволил тебе услышать моё пение.  
Джимми смотрит на него с тенью боли во взгляде.  
\- Не смущайся. Твой голос феноменален.  
Роберт не имеет понятия, как Джимми может так много сказать, обойдясь лишь парой слов.  
\- И ты тоже. – Он всё ещё привыкает к этому.  
Джимми смущённо улыбается и откидывает волосы с лица.  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
Он начинает играть другую песню, и Роберт моментально узнаёт знакомые аккорды.  
\- «Crossroads Blues», - шепчет он. Джимми ухмыляется ему, его руки с лёгкостью скользят по струнам гитары. Боже, он _помнит,_ какую музыку любит Роберт, что, вероятно, означает, что он помнит всю глупую, постыдную чепуху, которую Роберт ему когда-либо говорил.  
Первый инстинкт Роберта – подпевать, но он не хочет портить прекрасную игру Джимми. Поэтому он сохраняет молчание и слушает, пока песня не заканчивается и не переходит во что-то незнакомое. Сложность последовательности аккордов поистине невероятна, но самые трудные переходы даются Джимми легко, словно инструмент является его продолжением. Роберт наблюдает за тем, как джиммины тонкие пальцы танцуют по ладам и струнам, извлекая прекрасные, меланхоличные звуки.  
Одна песня перетекает в другую, затем в ещё одну, и ещё, и к тому времени, как Джимми откладывает гитару в сторону, прошёл час, хотя по ощущениям не похоже.  
Роберт немного – ладно, _очень_ – влюблён в этого парня.  
\- Как ты научился так хорошо играть? – спрашивает Роберт, прежде чем его мозг приходит в чувство и сообщает ему, что это чертовски тупой вопрос.  
Но Джимми, кажется, так не думает.  
\- Практика, - говорит он со смехом. – Мне было двенадцать, когда я начал. Я в основном учился сам, пытаясь воспроизвести соло, которые слышал в американском рок-н-ролле. Родители были моими первыми слушателями, лучшими из всех. – Снова эта печальная улыбка; Роберт не может слова вымолвить от неясной ему тоски. – Я какое-то время играл с местными группами, пока в семнадцать меня не взяли к себе Crusaders. Но гастрольный график и условия начали пагубно сказываться на моём здоровье. Я свалился с тяжёлым случаем железистой лихорадки, а потом… - Он смотрит в сторону с каменным лицом, будто изо всех сил старается сохранить нейтральное выражение. – Потом я какое-то время работал сессионным музыкантом, чтобы профинансировать книги.  
Роберт решает не развивать эту тему, потому что это ощущается как кнопка, которую лучше не нажимать.  
\- Я до сих пор практикуюсь и играю каждый день, - продолжает Джимми. – Но все мечты о том, чтобы пойти дальше, остаются мечтами.  
Роберт не может понять, почему Джимми оставил свою мечту об игре на гитаре, но, очевидно, он фантастически хорош во всём, что делает.  
\- Как тебе удаётся быть потрясающим во всём? Ты играешь на гитаре так, словно она была создана для тебя, и то, как ты пишешь… Нужно изобрести новые слова, чтобы по-настоящему описать то, как ты талантлив. Я бы продал душу за твои необычайные способности.  
Взгляд Джимми делается мягким и грустным, словно Роберт только что произнёс самое оскорбительное сочетание слов из возможных. Роберт не может _не_ смотреть на то, как движется горло Джимми, когда тот сглатывает. Джимми, должно быть, постоянно слышит подобную ерунду; он, наверное, привык внутренне приглушать все комплименты и излияния на тему того, какой он замечательный и талантливый.  
\- Ты, наверное, устал выслушивать такое, - беспомощно говорит Роберт. – Прости.  
Джимми встаёт и пересекает комнату. Роберт паникует из-за того, что сказал что-то ужасное, но Джимми молчит, глядя в окно на ночное небо и отражение луны в реке.  
Джимми поднимает руку ко рту и касается нижней губы – это незначительное отклонение на его радаре спокойствия, но заметное настолько, что Роберт потрясён. Джимми выглядит так, будто размышляет о чём-то, обдумывает решение у себя в голове.  
После недолгой паузы, в течение которой Роберт смотрит, а Джимми думает, Джимми поворачивается и спрашивает:  
\- Хочешь остаться на ужин?

Роберт обнаруживает, что Джимми вполне сносно готовит, и тот даже не возражает, когда Роберт предлагает свою помощь. Джимми проводит его через процесс, исправляя его ошибки прежде, чем они становятся фатальными, и им удаётся обойтись без происшествий в виде кухонных пожаров или переперченной еды.  
\- Морин сильно преувеличила твою нехватку кулинарных навыков, - говорит Джимми. Обеденный стол расположен возле окна, предоставляя им роскошный вид на залитую лунным светом реку.  
Лицо Роберта вспыхивает от стыда.  
\- Она пыталась меня опозорить. Её семья готовит традиционные индийские блюда, с которыми я, очевидно, не знаком.  
\- Зачем ей понадобилось тебя позорить?  
\- Затем, что… - Краснота лица Роберта достигает критической стадии номер семь (возможно, на самом деле, он помидор). – Я никогда не приводил никого в магазин после закрытия, так что она, наверное, поняла, что ты мне нравишься.  
Джимми немного грустно улыбается.  
\- Все это поняли, Роберт. Ты не такой уж скрытный.  
Роберт слышит, как сердце останавливается у него в груди. После пары мгновений поражённого молчания, он лепечет:  
\- Даже ты?  
\- Если бы меня это напрягало, мы бы сейчас здесь не сидели.  
Это… довольно-таки логичный ответ. Роберт молча доедает свой ужин, поглядывая на затейливо украшенные стены. Краска в некоторых местах бледнее, как будто раньше там что-то было.  
\- Чего не хватает? Выглядит так, будто на стенах раньше висели картины.  
Джимми кивает.  
\- Я отвёз к родителям некоторые вещи, которые, на мой взгляд, могли им понравиться. Здесь становится тесновато, тебе не кажется?  
\- Они живы? – выпаливает Роберт вслух, прежде чем его мозг говорит ему: «Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, тупой ты дебил».  
Джимми не выглядит оскорблённым, просто… в сильном замешательстве.  
\- Да, почему…?  
\- Ну, то, как ты о них говорил, я подумал, может быть, они… - Роберт потирает шею сзади и отводит взгляд. – О, боже… Ты должен меня простить. Это болезнь.  
Джимми вопросительно наклоняет голову.  
\- Сначала говорю, потом думаю, - поясняет Роберт. – Я говорю что-то и только потом понимаю, насколько это тупо. Я не знаю, кто позволил мне говорить, но уверен, это было в корне неверным решением с их стороны.  
Джимми смеётся и одаривает Роберта тёплой, ласковой улыбкой.  
\- Если бы ты не говорил, ты бы не нравился мне и в половину так, как сейчас.  
\- Ты невероятный, - говорит Роберт, качая головой. – Большинство людей с тобой бы не согласились.  
\- А не пошли бы они, - говорит Джимми с живостью. – Ты прекрасен.  
Он настолько убедителен, что Роберт начинает сам в это верить.  
Какое-то время спустя они оказываются вместе на диване, целуясь и лапая друг друга везде, где могут дотянуться. Роберт наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать уголок джимминого соблазнительного рта. Джимми издаёт звук, от которого член Роберта не должен так выпирать, натягивая джинсы, но у него встаёт практически от всего, что делает Джимми – он к этому привык. Он чувствует, как пальцы Джимми обнимают его сзади за шею, проскользнув под волосы, и Роберт целует его подбородок, его горло, чувствуя губами возбуждённое биение его пульса. Он ласкает языком его кадык, исследует изгиб его шеи. Роберт может почувствовать рокот джимминого стона, когда тот вибрирует в его голосовых связках.  
\- Боже, - выдыхает Джимми, и Роберт не может не покрывать влажными, жадными поцелуями его идеальные губы. Он кладёт ладонь Джимми на грудь, ожидая, что тот оттолкнёт его или позволит продолжить. Тот только целует Роберта сильнее, поэтому Роберт воспринимает это как зелёный свет для того, чтобы начать расстёгивать пуговицы на джимминой рубашке. Кожа Джимми тёплая под прикосновениями Роберта, и он проводит большим пальцем по его соску, от чего Джимми сжимается, негромко и удивлённо ахая. Роберт склоняется, чтобы поласкать второй губами, прикусывая зубами бугорок. Джимми с шумом вдыхает и запускает пальцы Роберту в волосы. Роберт прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев вниз по джимминому телу, и Джимми позволяет ему делать что вздумается, его грудь вздымается от дрожащих вздохов.  
Роберт проводит ладонью по джимминому бедру.  
\- Так… так можно, да?  
Джимми кивает и облизывает губы, немного разводит бёдра, и, вау, это горячо. Роберт дотрагивается до его паха и чувствует, что Джимми возбуждён под его ладонью. Джимми подаётся навстречу прикосновению так, что это особенно заводит. Роберт хочет большего, чем просто подрочить Джимми, но он не знает, согласится ли тот. Единственный способ узнать – просто сделать это и увидеть, что произойдёт. Поэтому он расстёгивает брюки Джимми и немного приспускает их вместе с трусами. Джиммин член, чёрт возьми, _идеален,_ и хотя Роберт никогда раньше этого не делал, он полон энтузиазма, отчаянно желая дать так много, сколько сможет.  
Роберт становится на колени у ног Джимми, и тот едва слышно выдыхает его имя, словно точно знает, что будет. Роберт раздвигает ноги Джимми и берёт у него в рот. Джимми издаёт беспомощный звук, утопая в диванных подушках и подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, чтобы войти глубже. Роберт дёргается и посасывает кончик, потому что не хочет испортить момент рвотным рефлексом или кашлем. Джимми зарывает пальцы Роберту в волосы и откидывает голову на подголовник дивана. Он тихонько постанывает, перемежая непристойные звуки с именем Роберта, и тот чувствует себя на седьмом небе, скользя языком по стволу джимминого члена.  
Роберт мычит в процессе, и Джимми издаёт дрожащие, бессвязные звуки, нарастающие до плача, когда Роберт заглатывает глубже. Джимми дрожит под губами Роберта, сжимая пальцы, и Роберт знает, что он близок. Он хочет этого, хочет всё, что Джимми может ему дать. Он посасывает набухшую головку джимминого члена, обводя и дразня её языком, и Джимми кончает Роберту в рот со вздохом, звучащим скорее как всхлип.  
Роберт выпивает его полностью и обнаруживает, что ему нравится вкус Джимми, густой и горький у него во рту. Он отстраняется, позволяя обмякшему члену выскользнуть у себя из губ, и поднимает взгляд на Джимми, ища похвалы. Джимми всё ещё не может отдышаться, его голова откинута назад в посторгазмическом блаженстве. Он отпускает волосы Роберта, его руки скользят вниз, пока не оказываются у того на плечах. Джимми издаёт долгий довольный стон, и, святые небеса, кажется, Роберт _сломал_ Джимми.  
Он забирается к Джимми на колени, обхватывая его бёдра ногами, и поднимает его голову, чтобы вернуть к жизни поцелуем. Джимми берёт лицо Роберта в ладони и впивается ему в губы. Роберт гадает, может ли Джимми почувствовать свой вкус у него на губах и языке. Он обнимает Роберта рукой за бедро, его пальцы проскальзывают к нему под футболку и вверх вдоль изгиба его позвоночника. Роберт роняет голову Джимми на плечо, и тот покрывает нежными поцелуями его щёку, прежде чем прошептать: «Твой черёд?» - ему на ухо.  
Спальня Джимми офигенно огромная, но Роберт уделяет не слишком много времени разглядыванию архитектурных деталей, когда Джимми, горячо обнимая и жадно целуя, подводит его к кровати. Он позволяет Джимми стащить с себя футболку через голову, натыкается на край кровати и повинуется, когда Джимми толкает его на спину. Роберт смотрит на него снизу вверх с возбуждением и благоговением. Джимми склоняется над ним с любовью во взгляде, его длинные волосы свисают между ними, и он похож на ангела – Роберту безумно хочется, чтобы этот ангел его трахнул.  
Затем Джимми его целует, и они не останавливаются, только губы смыкаются и размыкаются с наслаждением, и это так хорошо, что Роберт не думает, что мог бы хотеть чего-то ещё, пока Джимми не избавляет его от джинсов и трусов, оставляя обнажённым. Какая-то часть Роберта хочет прикрыться, но то, как Джимми целует его шею, заставляет его забыть об этой мысли. Джиммин язык скользит по направлению к торчащему соску Роберта, заставляя его выгибаться навстречу жару джимминного рта и издавать хнычущий звук, возможность воспроизведения которого он позже станет яростно отрицать. Джимми проводит языком влажную линию вдоль его тела, обводя пупок и лаская губами выступ его бедренной кости, и Роберт может почувствовать горячее дыхание Джимми _так близко_ к своему члену, что это немыслимо. Роберт сжимается, извиваясь на простынях.  
Джимми садится и роется в ящике ночного столика. Роберт раскрывает бёдра, готовый и страстно желающий всё, что бы Джимми ни хотел сделать. Джимми открывает пластиковую бутылку и увлажняет пальцы. Он кладёт ладонь на бедро Роберта, целует его в колено, и Роберт думает, что может умереть, если Джимми войдёт в него пальцами.  
Он не умирает, но влажное скольжение джимминой руки там – это просто… _О, господи._ Его ноги скользят по простыням, он дрожит, и у него перехватывает дыхание, когда джиммины пальцы ласкают его отверстие. Джимми смотрит на него так пристально, что Роберт чувствует себя пригвождённым, и всё, что он может, это наблюдать за тем, как джиммино лицо реагирует на его вздохи и стоны.  
\- Так хорошо, - стонет Роберт с призвуком отчаяния, и Джимми награждает его тем, что вводит палец совсем чуть-чуть внутрь. Роберт извивается и выгибает спину, постанывая в знак одобрения этой новой техники. Джимми входит настолько, чтобы заставлять Роберта подаваться вперёд, желая, чтобы кончики его пальцев коснулись простаты.  
Джимми даёт ему то, чего он хочет, и входит глубже, не прекращая движения. Роберт надрывно выдыхает, охваченный желанием, потому что он долго не продержится, если Джимми продолжит так к нему прикасаться, заставляя его потеть и извиваться в сладких муках. Это уже чересчур, слишком горячо, оргазм уже на подходе, и джиммины пальцы скользят и движутся у него внутри, доводя его нервы до предела, пока он не чувствует, будто весь в огне.  
Затем всё горит и полыхает, и мир кружится, и земля рассыпается на куски. Роберт бормочет что-то, он уверен, постыдное, но Джимми продолжает его ласкать, обрабатывая его, пока судороги не прекращаются. Роберт выдыхает тихие мольбы, и Джимми продолжает смотреть на него так, как будто он его _любит,_ и, чёрт, может, так и есть.  
Джимми высвобождает пальцы, после чего склоняется, чтобы слизать липкую массу с живота Роберта. Тот изумлённо на него смотрит и стонет от горячих, влажных скольжений джимминого языка по своей коже. Он протягивает дрожащую руку, убирает волосы с лица Джимми и удерживает их собранными возле его лопаток. Джимми довольно мычит, глотая следы оргазма Роберта, словно тот не единственный, кто получает от этого удовольствие.  
Джимми горько-солёный на вкус, и он идеально вписывается в пространство между ног Роберта. Тот не может не удерживать его там, переплетя свои ноги с джиммиными так, что это кажется непристойным. Джимми целует его подбородок, оставляет засос за ухом, и Роберт тоже хочет сделать ему приятно. Роберт обнажает плечи Джимми, снимая с него рубашку, и беспечно забрасывает её куда-то за кровать. Он забывает, как дышать, при виде обнажённой груди Джимми. Его пугает то, как сильно он этого хочет, как сильно хочет, чтобы Джимми проник в него.  
Его пальцы пробегают вдоль идеального изгиба джимминой спины, по его плечам, вниз по длинным гибким рукам. Джимми продолжает жадно целовать его, прикусывая губы. Роберт проводит кончиками пальцев по джимминому позвоночнику, достигая его пояса. Он не тратит время на поиски молнии, просто стягивает с Джимми брюки, пока они оба не становятся клубком сплетённой нагой плоти.  
Джимми издаёт самые чертовски горячие звуки, какие Роберт только слышал, пока его руки с любопытством исследуют его обнажённые бёдра. Он лапает Джимми за задницу, скользя ладонью вдоль по тёплому нагому изгибу его бедра туда, где у того всё напряжено от желания. Роберт берётся за член Джимми, вызывая у того низкий стон. Он наклоняет голову и оставляет засос на шее Джимми. Тот позволяет ему себя отметить, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу кулаку Роберта. Но Роберт не хочет, чтобы Джимми кончил так, грязно и лихорадочно ему в ладонь, поэтому он ослабляет захват и вместо этого поглаживает костлявое бедро Джимми. Тот довольно постанывает, его волосы волнами ниспадают Роберту на грудь.  
\- Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя, - выдыхает Роберт, почти умоляя. – Пожалуйста.  
Джимми подхватывает Роберта под колено и целует его туда так, что это странно интимно. Роберт никогда никому не доверял так, как он доверяет Джимми. Он всегда представлял свой первый раз с мужчиной как нечто грубое, безличное, позади паба, какой-то агрессивный парень вставляет ему сзади, дёргая за волосы. Лежать под кем-то, кто доверяет ему, любит его и принимает – это, чёрт побери, прогресс.  
Джимми его не торопит, только снова целует, его руки блуждают по телу Роберта, экспериментируя с разным давлением, вызывая у того разные реакции. Джимми прикасается к нему с нежной, выверенной точностью, словно наверняка знает, где сжать, поласкать и поцеловать. В джимминых руках Роберт чувствует себя инструментом, настроенным именно так, как нужно для каждого касания кончиков пальцев и скольжения языка вокруг соска. Джимми покрывает поцелуями внутреннюю сторону робертовых бёдер, мягкие губы и острые зубы, и Роберт не может представить себя где бы то ни было ещё.  
Он выдыхает имя Джимми и проводит рукой по его волосам. Горячее и влажное дыхание Джимми так, чёрт побери, близко к его члену, и Роберт _не может_ подумать о своём члене во рту у Джимми, иначе он сейчас не выдержит. Джимми хватает бутылку с края кровати и проводит скользкой рукой по члену один раз, другой, прежде чем ввести пальцы внутрь. Роберт стонет, скользя бедром по джимминой талии. Он чувствует себя широко раскрытым, готовым ко всему, что бы Джимми ни хотел сделать; Джимми тоже это чувствует, поэтому он приближается и входит одним медленным, осторожным толчком.  
Роберт так чертовски легко принимает в себя джиммин член, и он почти ждёт, что Джимми пошутит об этом, но тот только издаёт самый грязный стон, какой Роберт когда-либо слышал в своей жизни, как только входит полностью. Это не больно, не так, как Роберт ожидал, но это остро, интимно и горячо настолько, что для этого нет слов. Роберт обвивает Джимми ногами за бёдра, и они двигаются вместе, медленно и неторопливо, потому что в их распоряжении всё время мира для того, чтобы сделать всё правильно. Джимми издаёт отрывистые, исступленные звуки с каждым толчком, и Роберт старается доставить ему ещё больше удовольствия, подаваясь навстречу нетерпеливым движениям его бёдер.  
Они идеально друг другу подходят, и это всё так ошеломляет, почти слишком. Джимми даже ещё красивее вот так, когда его рот полуоткрыт в блаженном наслаждении в промежутках между поцелуями. Роберт целует его, пока их губы не наливаются кровью, пока Джимми горячо и исступленно не дышит Роберту в рот. Это настолько же первый раз для Джимми, как и для Роберта, и Роберт не хочет его разочаровать. Джимми сжимает пальцами его бёдра, тихо шепча имя Роберта, и звук нежным шёлком ласкает его ухо.  
\- О боже, я не могу… - выдыхает Джимми срывающимся голосом, пока они двигаются в такт.  
\- Всё нормально. Мы можем сделать это снова… Всё, что ты захочешь. _Если_ захочешь. – Роберт целует его, пока они оба не задыхаются, мир слишком яркий и острый, и Джимми вцепляется в подушку под головой Роберта, пока его бёдра дёргаются, замедляясь.  
Роберт не предполагал, что Джимми не выдержит первым, но тот не в силах с собой совладать, совсем не в силах, он давится стоном, обрушиваясь в грязной дрожи высвобождения. Он продолжает двигаться, желая продлить оргазм, и Роберт теряет контроль, вцепляясь Джимми в спину в мимолётной попытке удержать этот яркий, несовершенный момент.  
Они задыхаются, и у них обоих кружится голова, когда всё заканчивается, они дрожат в объятиях друг друга от волн животного наслаждения. Джимми целует Роберта так, словно это молитва, шепча: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя», горячо и тяжело дыша, оставляя рот Роберта влажным, красным и онемевшим.  
\- Ты должен это знать, - отрывисто произносит он. – Я всегда, всегда буду хотеть тебя… хочу быть с тобой.  
Невозможно подобрать слова. Роберт изумлённо глядит на него, приоткрыв рот от шока и острой потребности в воздухе. Джимми мог бы быть замечательным предводителем культа, потому что то, как он прямо сейчас смотрит на Роберта, опьяняет сильнее, чем весь эль в Лондоне; Роберт буквально сделал бы всё для этого прекрасного человека. Он никогда не думал, что возможно чего-то так сильно хотеть.  
Его до чёртиков пугает то, что Джимми может чувствовать то же самое.


	6. Chapter 6

Роберт просыпается в джимминой кровати хорошенько оттраханный и в полусонном блаженстве. Солнце пробивается сквозь шторы, прочерчивая оранжевые полосы на простынях. Роберт чувствует запах Джимми на собственной коже, что не способствует ослаблению его утреннего стояка. Джимми нет в постели, и Роберт вспоминает, как они спали вместе: Джимми обнимал его, прижимаясь тёплой щекой и просунув бедро между его коленей. Он вспоминает, как волосы Джимми веером разметались по его груди, и как его пальцы подрагивали во сне, лёгкий шелест его дыхания.  
Робертова одежда аккуратно висит на спинке ближайшего стула. «Заботливый», – думает Роберт с улыбкой. Он поспешно одевается и надеется, что на голове у него не полный бардак, потому что не находит зеркала и не хочет тратить слишком много времени на поиски.  
Джимми сидит внизу за столом, склонившись над завтраком из яичницы и тоста, словно это нечто сложное. Он держит в руках кружку с чаем, глядя в окно. Роберту интересно, что он там видит.  
– Утра, – нежно говорит Роберт, нарушая тишину. Он мягко подходит к Джимми и целует его в макушку, кладёт руки ему на плечи. Джимми напряжён под его ладонями, словно ему некомфортно в собственной коже. – Как тебе спалось?  
Джимми издаёт звук, который ровным счётом ничего не означает.  
– Не любишь утро, да, Пейджи? – хихикает Роберт, его ладони соскальзывают с плеч Джимми, когда он идёт на кухню. – Это ничего, я тоже не люблю рано вставать. Родители постоянно меня за это распекали. И до сих пор иногда продолжают. Наверное, я просто не способен функционировать, как нормальный человек, – смеётся он. Он обнаруживает остатки яичницы в сковородке и задаётся вопросом, может ли он на неё претендовать. – Можно мне доесть, что осталось?  
– Можно, – говорит Джимми, и Роберт накладывает яичницу себе в тарелку и делает тосты из пары кусочков хлеба.  
Обшаривая холодильник, он говорит:  
– А джем у тебя есть?  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Не люблю.  
– Как ты можешь не любить джем? – спрашивает Роберт в растерянности.  
– Потому что он мерзкий, – говорит Джимми, и Роберт буквально видит, как тот морщится, говоря это.  
– Да у тебя просто джема нормального не было. Хороший джем на вкус, как амброзия.  
– Только ты можешь поэтизировать нечто настолько банальное.  
Роберт садится напротив Джимми за небольшой стол и решает довольствоваться тостами с маслом. За завтраком они ведут неловкую беседу, или, вернее, _Роберт_ пытается вести неловкую беседу, в то время как Джимми периодически производит звуки, выражающие интерес или неодобрение. Вскоре становится ясно, что Джимми жалеет о прошлой ночи и рассчитывает на то, что Роберт не станет о ней упоминать. И, да, они слегка поспешили. Роберт полагал, что они будут более стеснительными и осторожными в том, что касается перехода их дружбы на стадию, включающую раздевание и сексуальные прикосновения. Он определённо не ожидал, что секс с Джимми случится в тот же день, что и их первый поцелуй. Это не ощущается неправильным, но Роберт видит, что Джимми совершил нечто для себя новое.  
Роберт мужественно избегает вопросов о _них_ или их отношениях, потому что если Джимми хочет сбавить обороты и на какое-то время притормозить, у Роберта не должно быть возражений. Но джиммино мрачное настроение не улучшается, поэтому Роберт решает слегка коснуться этой темы после завтрака.  
– Всё в порядке? Потому что ты сегодня какой-то… странный. – Роберт на мгновение задерживает дыхание, когда Джимми не отвечает. – Дело во мне? Я что-то сделал или сказал, из-за чего ты чувствуешь себя неудобно?  
Джимми мотает головой, его тёмные волосы колышутся волнами.  
– Я не люблю утро, – говорит он, пытаясь улыбнуться, но его глаза не улыбаются.  
Роберт гадает, что Джимми скрывает, и возможно ли, что воспитание не позволяет ему послать Роберта куда подальше. Одежда Роберта, аккуратно сложенная в спальне, вероятно, была джимминым способом попросить его уйти. Роберт, пожалуй, злоупотребил гостеприимством. Он должен уйти, прежде чем испортит эти отношения в рекордно короткие сроки  
– Мне, наверное, пора, – говорит Роберт, одергивая вниз край футболки. Ему предстоит подвергнуться допросу, когда он вернётся домой, если Бонзо знает, что его не было всю ночь; иногда Бонзо ведёт себя странно по-родительски.  
Уже на пути к двери Роберт спрашивает:  
– Будет ли слишком оптимистично с моей стороны спросить, хочешь ли ты снова куда-нибудь сходить? В смысле… на свидание? – Он знает, что давит, но ему очень нравится Джимми, и он хочет снова его увидеть, даже если это не закончится прикосновениями к гениталиям друг друга.  
Джимми выглядит смертельно уязвлённым, словно Роберт предложил что-то ужасное. Он вздыхает, слегка изгибая рот.  
– Я не… я не думаю, что это возможно.  
– О. – Роберт чувствует себя во всех отношениях нескладным, неопытным недорослем. – Н-ну, тогда мы могли бы быть просто друзьями?  
Повисает длиннейшая пауза в истории, прежде чем Джимми говорит:  
– Будет лучше, если мы не будем друзьями. Поверь мне.  
Воу. Вот так отказ. Роберт вздрагивает от этих слов, но боль в сердце вынуждает его спросить:  
– Почему? Я имею в виду… Я что-то не так сделал? – Он ненавидит то, как сильно это напоминает мольбу.  
Джимми подходит ближе, его взгляд ожесточается, и кажется, что он собирается вытолкать Роберта за дверь. Но он только говорит:  
– Помимо того, насколько слепо ты доверяешь окружающим? «Незнакомцы – это друзья, которых ты ещё не знаешь»? Ты это серьёзно? Чудо, что тебя ещё не прирезал и не оставил в подворотне кто-то не столь любезный, как я! Как ты вообще умудрился протянуть так долго с интеллектом варёной картофелины?  
Джиммины слова пробивают дыру в груди Роберта.  
– А что насчёт того, как ты без умолку трещишь обо всём – и я имею в виду, обо _всём_ – словно это увлекательно и интересно? Да ты не распознаешь уморительный анекдот, если он придёт и сделает тебе стрижку, так ведь? У амёбы на Сатурне куда более любопытные соображения.  
Роберт во все глаза глядит на Джимми, непонимающий, его тело немеет и холодеет ото льда этих слов. Слёзы стыда струятся из глаз, и боль ядовитым плющом расползается в груди.  
– И ты воображаешь себя чудесным певцом, хотя в действительности ты ужасен, – продолжает Джимми. Он отводит взгляд, говоря: – Твои вокальные умения сравнимы с воплями подыхающего зверя, Роберт. Именно поэтому ты не имеешь успеха. Если бы ты не выступал перед настолько обдолбанной публикой, тебя бы обвинили в доведении до массового суицида.  
Роберт не знает, почему Джимми вдруг сделался таким грубым и жестоким, ведь всего несколькими часами ранее он шептал «я люблю тебя» Роберту в губы. Какая-то его часть хочет спросить, что он сделал или сказал, чтобы заслужить настолько безжалостное словесное поношение, но он слишком потрясён и уязвлён сказанным.  
Джимми тянется, чтобы открыть переднюю дверь. Он не выглядит злым, просто… _опустошённым._  
– Ступай домой, Роберт. Ступай домой к родителям, потому что ты всё ещё ребёнок.  
Роберт моргает, его взгляд неожиданно мутнеет, пока осознание растекается по венам. Его грудь дёргается от всхлипа, от чего он чувствует себя глупым, жалким малолеткой.  
– Прости, – едва слышно шепчет Роберт, всхлипывая.  
– Береги себя, – говорит Джимми, жёсткость его тона сменяется чем-то, похожим на нежность. – Не делай глупостей.  
Роберту удаётся кивнуть. Он не может произнести ни слова из-за подступающих к горлу рыданий.  
На долю секунды что-то мелькает на лице Джимми, но он придаёт ему выражение холодной бесчувственной маски.  
– Прощай, Роберт. Хорошей тебе жизни.  
Роберт не представляет, как ему удалось выйти на солнечный свет, потому что ноги кажутся омертвелыми, словно вот-вот откажут. Кровь стучит в ушах. Это кошмарный сон. Должен быть выход. Почему он просто не может проснуться?  
Джимми не ждёт, пока тот вспомнит, как говорить. Он захлопывает дверь, как только Роберт оказывается снаружи, и тот слышит звук закрывающегося с другой стороны замка.  
И вот он стоит на пороге лодочного дома Джимми, недоумевая, что он, чёрт возьми, сделал не так. Не прошло и двенадцати часов с тех пор, как Джимми говорил о том, как сильно он любит Роберта и будет всегда его хотеть. Как Роберт мог настолько всё испортить? Не то чтобы он спустил штаны перед священником или что-то такое. Он просто не знает, когда заткнуть свой проклятый рот, и Джимми всё в нём ненавидит. Ничего из ряда вон.  
Он на пожизненном посту директора школы имени Роберта Планта для социально непригодных.  
На трясущихся ногах он начинает путешествие к автобусной остановке. Сверкающая зелень леса теперь выглядит, как насмешка, яркие краски издеваются над ним пустыми обещаниями идиллической жизни с Джимми на лоне природы. Роберт с трудом осознаёт, куда держит путь – дом Джимми приютился неизвестно где, и он за много миль от дома, но он идёт вперёд, не думая. Ему нужно продолжать движение, на шаг впереди боли, грозящей его поглотить.  
Позорное возвращение ещё никогда не было таким позорным.  
Роберт с трудом продирается сквозь лес, тихо мыча себе под нос. Время, кажется, здесь не существует. Могли пройти часы или секунды, когда он находит выход к дороге в город, которую вчера показывал ему Джимми. Он удивляется своей собственной внутренней силе; хотя его глаза и пощипывает от горьких слёз, он ещё не совсем расклеился. Это случится позже, конечно, когда он доберётся до дома и сможет свободно и громко разрыдаться в подушку.  
Господи, вот Бонзо-то порадуется. Сколько «я же говорил» ему придётся услышать, прежде чем уединиться в собственной спальне? Плач должен его отпугнуть; Бонзо ненавидит слёзы, не знает, как с ними быть.  
Дорога на поезде до Стаурпорта слишком долгая, и Роберту ничего не остаётся, кроме как изо всех сил стараться не думать о боли, царапающей его изнутри. Осознание теперь наступает быстро. Роберт не знает, на чём сконцентрироваться. Серия «Эвермор» запятнана связью с Джимми. И сколько любимых пластинок Роберта испорчено тем же манером?  
Поэтому Роберт отвлекается составлением плана. Он планирует свой следующий шаг и думает обо всех вещах, которые ему нравится делать и которые смогут приносить стабильный доход, не желая представлять себя делающим карьеру певца. Потому что это слишком близко подводит его к воспоминанию о критике Джимми, и он не хочет об этом думать.  
Роберт считает, что заслуживает чёртову награду за то, что продержал себя в состоянии оцепенения достаточно долго для того, чтобы добраться до квартиры. Он уже вставляет ключ в замок, когда у него перехватывает дыхание от боли, и его трясёт от силы сдерживаемых рыданий. Его лёгкие саднят. Роберт делает глубокий вдох, от которого всё внутри содрогается, и открывает дверь.  
Поначалу всё в порядке, словно есть вероятность того, что он сможет побыть один. Но затем из другой комнаты доносится голос Бонзо:  
– Роберт, ты?  
Роберт всхлипывает, безрадостно смеётся себе под нос, потому что силится придумать остроумный ответ, но у него не выходит.  
Бонзо появляется из своей комнаты, почёсывая живот.  
– Блин, в следующий раз звони, когда решишь загулять. Я волновался. – Тут Бонзо хорошенько приглядывается к Роберту, и всё его существо переключается в режим опекающего старшего братца. Он бросается к нему и берёт его за плечи. – Господи Иисусе, что с тобой стряслось?  
Роберт, должно быть, выглядит хуже, чем предполагал. Он мотает головой, закрывая лицо волосами, как щитом.  
– Ничего. Я в порядке.  
– Врать ты не умеешь, дурилка. Где ты был?  
Роберт отказывается на него смотреть. Ему нужно сохранить самообладание, чтобы убедить Бонзо, что он в порядке.  
– С Джимми… – Агония разрывает его изнутри при звуке имени на языке.  
Хватка Бонзо крепчает, и Роберт чувствует, как тот переполняется гневом.  
– Я его прибью, я…  
– Нет, – умоляет Роберт. – Это не его вина. Я просто… я заблудился по дороге до остановки.  
– Почему, чёрт побери, его с тобой не было?  
– Я не хотел, чтобы он пошёл, – неубедительно говорит Роберт, и новый поток слёз устремляется вниз по его щекам. – Он переутомился, и я сказал ему, что сам доберусь.  
Бонзо недовольно кривит рот под усами.  
– Если ты заблудился, находишь паб и спрашиваешь дорогу. Или, если поблизости нет жилья, наслаждаешься природой. Ты бы не стал из-за этого плакать. – Бонзо смотрит на него с сомнением. – Он с тобой порвал?  
Роберт мотает головой.  
– Они ничего не сделал. Это не его вина, – хнычет он, его голос звучит совершенно беспомощно.  
Бонзо тяжело вздыхает, опуская руки. Он выглядит так, словно хочет поспорить, зная, что Роберт что-то скрывает, но решает не давить.  
– Если ты так говоришь.  
Роберт идёт в свою спальню, стараясь выглядеть максимально беззаботным.  
– Но если ты захочешь, чтобы я вправил паршивцу мозги…  
– Джон, – обрывает его Роберт, и это звучит, как хруст тонкого льда.  
Бонзо закрывает рот и кивает.  
– Ладно. Звиняй.  
Слёзы снова застилают глаза Роберта, его грудь сотрясается от сдерживаемых рыданий. Он немедленно закрывается в спальне, где может побыть наедине с болью. Роберт чувствует щекой холодную поверхность подушки и беззвучно открывает рот, ощущая, что его постепенно отпускает. Он хочет обрести возможность сбросить собственную кожу и стать кем-то другим – кем-то настолько сильным, чтобы суметь пережить это эмоциональное потрясение. У него внутри всё саднит и ноет, словно его слишком сильно трясли чьи-то незаботливые руки. Его грудь исторгает тихие рыдания, и Роберт отдаётся этому весь, позволяя волнам боли подняться и накрыть его с головой.

Роберту требуется день или два для того, чтобы осознать всё, что не имеет смысла в жестоком отказе Джимми. Во-первых, всё возникло, чёрт возьми, из ниоткуда. Роберт провёл приличное количество времени с Джимми – достаточное для того, чтобы знать, что он не из тех, кто неожиданно разражается злой обличительной речью.  
Во-вторых, выражение лица Джимми не подходило к его словам. Он не выглядел разгневанным или яростным; вообще-то, он выглядел довольно-таки бесстрастным, словно читал по бумажке. В какие-то моменты он казался огорчённым, словно сражался с какой-то внутренней болью.  
В-третьих, каждая шпилька была направлена в уязвимые места Роберта, во всё, из-за чего он переживал. Что-то в этом кажется слишком уж просчитанным. Конечно, если Джимми хотел уколоть его побольнее, он мог ударить по самым чувствительным точкам, и Роберту хотелось бы иметь более веский аргумент, чем «потому что я не думаю, что он бы так поступил», чтобы найти оправдание, но это всё, что у него есть. Роберт _знает_ Джимми, и поворачивать нож в ране просто не в его стиле.  
В-четвёртых, Джимми сказал, что мог бы весь день слушать, как Роберт говорит о вещах, которые любит. Так почему Джимми вдруг называет это среди причин своей ненависти? Не то чтобы Джимми не был в курсе, как часто Роберта заносит в перевозбуждённые монологи; он знал об этом с их первой встречи, и тем не менее добровольно подверг себя этому истязанию, и ради чего конкретно? Секса? Джимми с самого начала знал, что нравится Роберту; если он хотел только секса, он мог бы сделать первый шаг намного, намного быстрее.  
В-пятых, после своих ранящих нападок Джимми желает Роберту добра. Кто так поступает? Кто говорит кому-то, кого ненавидит, «хорошей жизни» или «береги себя»? Джимми не говорил это с оттенком самодовольства или притворной искренности. Его голос звучал так, словно его это правда волновало, словно он был честен. Это жизненно важная деталь, которая никак не укладывается в голове у Роберта, как кубик в круглой выемке.  
И в-последних, Джимми знает, что Роберт живёт отдельно, но послал его «домой к родителям». Конечно, он мог сказать так, просто чтобы сильней задеть Роберта, но после всех остальных несостыковок в это уже не верится.  
Роберт думает, что причина в другом. Может, он и безнадёжно наивен, но сердцем он не верит в то, что Джимми действительно имел в виду всё сказанное. Он не может понять лишь «почему». Почему Джимми понадобилось так жестоко его оттолкнуть, если это было не взаправду?  
Если Джимми жалел о том, что переспал с ним, всё, что ему требовалось сделать – это просто игнорировать Роберта. Не отвечать на его звонки. Увиливать от прямого ответа. Не то чтобы они рисковали столкнуться друг с другом на рыночной площади или в пабе. Было бы не сложно избегать Роберта, если бы это входило в джиммины намерения.  
И Роберт не может забыть о том, что Джимми сказал «я люблю тебя», как тот пообещал, что всегда будет хотеть быть с ним, навеки. Нескрываемая честность в его голосе… Что-то внутри Роберта распознаёт правду, и поэтому эти слова опровергают все прочие.  
К чёрту, Роберт едет в Пэнгбурн. Если Джимми его не примет, что ж, он с этим справится, но он не уйдёт, пока не выскажет всё, что накипело. Он весьма категоричен.  
Роберт так сосредоточен на том, как ему подступиться к Джимми, что не думает о том, как выскользнуть из дома незамеченным, и зарабатывает настороженный взгляд от Бонзо.  
– Куда намылился?  
– Э…  
Бонзо поднимает бровь.  
– Я съезжу повидать Джимми. – По крайней мере, ему можно накинуть пару очков за честность.  
Бонзо хмурится, глядя на Роберта, в глазах сверкает неодобрение.  
– Того же урода, который тебя третьего дня вышвырнул?  
– Я думаю, что всё это просто большое недопонимание, – говорит Роберт. – Если бы я смог просто с ним поговорить, может, мы могли бы всё уладить.  
– Так позвони ему.  
– Если я окажусь у него на пороге, у него не получится бросить трубку.  
Бонзо фыркает.  
– Звучит многообещающе.  
Роберт громко и тяжело вздыхает.  
– Я знаю, что ты никогда не увидишь его моими глазами…  
– Боже упаси.  
– Но мне просто нужно поговорить с ним так, чтобы он не мог меня отослать. – Произнесённое вслух, это звучит довольно-таки нагло, но Роберт решает пока об этом не думать. – Он не плохой человек, Бонзо. Он просто… грустный. Он не думает, что заслуживает лучшего.  
Бонзо закатывает глаза.  
– Почему ты на кого-нибудь нормального запасть не мог? – ворчит он. Его протест не останавливает Роберта, который направляется к двери. – Если он тебя опять до остановки не проводит, я ему накостыляю.  
– Нет.  
– Да чтоб тебя.


	7. Chapter 7

В Пэнгбурне идёт дождь, когда Роберт сходит с поезда. Грозовое небо серое, пробирающий до костей влажный ветер дует ему в лицо, пока он прокладывает себе путь под молотящим дождём. Темза ревёт от нарастающих потоков воды, вздымающиеся волны бьются о берега. Раскаты грома сотрясают землю. Роберт обнимает себя в жалкой попытке защитить руки от холода; он желал бы, по крайней мере, быть одетым во что-то с более длинными рукавами, но никак не мог предсказать погоду.  
Он дрожит по дороге к лодочному дому Джимми, зубы стучат, и кожа покрыта мурашками. Он поднимается по ступенькам на крыльцо и стучит в дверь. Ответа нет. Роберт ждёт около пятнадцати секунд, прежде чем снова постучать. Господи, может он не прав. Может, Джимми и правда его ненавидит.  
Конечно, могут быть и другие причины, по которым Джимми не подходит к двери, и очевидная заключается в том, что его нет дома. Но джиммины полные яда слова подобно осколкам стекла так и застряли у Роберта под кожей, и трудно избавиться от ощущения, что его присутствие нежелательно.  
Может, ему стоит заглянуть в окно с противоположной стороны дома – вдруг Джимми плохо, и он не может подойти к двери. Роберт уже собирается совершить задуманное, когда передняя дверь распахивается, и его окатывает водой, которая становится ледяной на его одежде и коже. Он отступает на шаг, капельки воды стекают по его лицу, волосам и рукам.  
\- Это правда было необходимо? Как будто я и без этого недостаточно промок?  
Роберт протирает глаза и видит Джимми, стоящего в дверном проёме и сжимающего в руке маленькую белую бутылочку, с выражением панического ужаса на лице.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – шипит он, его глаза-изумруды расширяются от ужаса. Он выглядит невыспавшимся и истощённым, словно беспокойство доконало его и сделало своим рабом.  
Ничто из этого не складывается в целостную картину. Джимми не выглядит злым, и в его голосе тоже не слышно гнева. Вообще-то, он кажется… больным.  
О, святые небеса, что, если он умирает?  
\- Тебе нужно уйти! – отрывисто произносит Джимми. – Ты не должен здесь находиться!  
Роберт подходит ближе и заглядывает Джимми за плечо внутрь дома. В гостиной стоит кромешная темнота, нарушаемая лишь светом нескольких свечей, расставленных по комнате.  
\- Почему так темно? Ты что, - Роберт подыскивает слово, - духов вызываешь? – Это странная, случайная догадка, но Джимми ничего не отрицает. Он только толкает Роберта в грудь, когда тот пытается зайти внутрь.  
\- Пожалуйста, ты не можешь быть здесь, - выдыхает Джимми сдавленную мольбу, подтверждая гипотезу Роберта о том, что он не _хочет,_ чтобы Роберт уходил.  
\- Что происходит, Пейджи? Чего ты боишься?  
Джимми смотрит на него беспомощным взглядом воспалённых глаз.  
\- Я предупреждал, чтобы ты держался от меня подальше, - говорит он, и его голос звучит примерно так же угрожающе, как у котёнка. – Тебе нужно уйти, Роберт. Я не могу позволить тебе увидеть… - Джимми прерывает сам себя и сильнее упирается в грудь Роберта, но тот не двигается с места.  
\- Увидеть что? Ты в беде? Может, я могу тебе помочь.  
\- Нет! – рычит Джимми. Он сжимает в кулаках сырую ткань футболки Роберта.  
\- Я не могу просто пойти домой, притворившись, что мне всё равно, - умоляет Роберт.  
Джимми мотает головой и отступает назад.  
\- Пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь.  
\- Это чёртово враньё, и ты это знаешь. – Роберт делает три широких шага ему навстречу. Джимми сдавленно ахает, глядя на него. Его взгляд падает Роберту на ноги, после чего устремляется вверх на потолок. Роберт следит за ним. На потолке размашисто начертан знакомый символ: пятиконечная чёртова западня из книг «Эвермор».  
Но «Эвермор» - всего лишь книжная серия. Даже если Джимми сочинил романы, это не объясняет, почему один из символов нарисован у него на потолке. Роберт отчётливо помнит, что чёртовой западни не было в прошлый раз, когда он был здесь. Так что это должно быть последнее дополнение к декору.  
Может ли Джимми просто оказаться чокнутым, настолько одержимым собственной работой, чтобы утратить способность различать реальность и вымысел? Это самое логичное объяснение из возможных, но Роберт не думает, что дело в этом. Если Джимми так озабочен собственным вымышленным миром, тот факт, что он Нельсон Сторм, должен был стать открывающей фразой в разговоре, как только Роберт признался в том, что фанатеет от его книг. Его чёртово шифрование не имеет смысла в этой теории.  
Поэтому Роберт решает посмотреть на вопрос под другим углом: зачем Джимми понадобилась защита от демонов? Кусочки мозаики складываются в его голове, пока формируется новая теория. Джимми обходителен, неприлично красив и крышесносно талантлив во всём, что за что берётся, будь то игра на гитаре или писательство. Его книжные полки ломятся от древних гримуаров и трудов по оккультизму, демонологии, колдовству и заклинаниям. Он оставил свою страсть к музыке, чтобы посвятить себя написанию романов о сверхъестественных существах.  
Неожиданно всё начинает складываться. Он вспоминает легенду о своём любимом певце Роберте Джонсоне. Согласно преданию, Джонсон заключил пакт с дьяволом о продаже своей души в обмен на непревзойдённое мастерство игры. Мог ли Джимми сделать то же самое? Что, если чудовища и колдовство, о которых писал Джимми, реальны?  
Роберт заглядывает в джиммины глаза, полные страха и ужаса, и чувствует, будто его лишили невинности.  
\- О, Пейджи, что ты натворил?  
Джимми издаёт страдальчески-беспомощный звук боли. Роберт сокращает расстояние между ними и прижимает Джимми к груди, обвивая его руками и крепко обнимая. Джимми дрожит в его объятиях и утыкается лицом в плечо Роберта. Он вцепляется Роберту в спину, сжимая мокрую ткань его футболки, и Роберт слышит тихие всхлипы. Всё, что Роберт может сделать, так это держать его крепче и осторожно гладить по волосам, боясь, что что-то ещё будет неверным шагом. Джимми ещё сильнее в него вцепляется, словно думает, что если будет держать достаточно долго, то всё в итоге станет хорошо.  
\- Скажи мне, что не так, - шепчет Роберт ему на ухо.  
\- Ты не захочешь быть со мной после этого…  
\- Невозможно. – Джимми шмыгает носом ему в плечо, и Роберт берёт его лицо в ладони, чтобы Джимми мог взглянуть на него и увидеть нерушимую любовь в его глазах. – Ты не можешь сделать ничего, из-за чего я перестал бы хотеть быть с тобой.  
Джимми изучает его лицо, отыскивая ложь. Он ничего не находит, потому что Роберт говорит правду. Джимми моргает, и крупные слёзы текут по его щекам, покрытым красными пятнами.  
\- Даже если я скажу, что всё это реально? Что каждое заклинание, дух, символ и ритуал в этих книгах основан на фактах, и это не вымысел?  
У Роберта перехватывает дыхание. Комната погружается в тишину, единственные звуки – завывание ветра снаружи и отдалённые раскаты грома. Иногда Роберт ненавидит, когда оказывается прав.  
Он тяжело сглатывает и обретает дар речи.  
\- Даже тогда.  
Джимми глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Ты идиот, - говорит он, но не имеет этого в виду.  
\- Если это правда, почему ты раньше всё отрицал?  
\- Ты слишком близко подобрался к правде, - говорит Джимми, проводя рукой по волосам. – Если бы ты всё понял… ты уже не смог бы стать прежним. Но теперь ты всегда будешь знать о том, что скрывается во тьме. Я просто хотел чуть дольше сохранить твою невинность.  
Это даже мило, в странно-архаичном смысле.  
\- Скажи мне, что произошло.  
Джимми подходит к дивану, берёт что-то с подушки и бросает Роберту. Вещь ударяется о грудь Роберта, прежде чем он успевает её поймать.  
\- Оберег?  
\- Чтобы защитить тебя от демонов, - говорит Джимми, но Роберт знает, зачем они нужны – он читал книги. Роберт кладёт амулет в карман и садится рядом с Джимми на диван. Слёзы катятся по джимминому лицу, тот едва успевает вытирать их ладонью. Его слегка трясёт. Роберт обнимает его рукой за талию и притягивает ближе в надежде утешить.  
Джимми поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Роберта.  
\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о том, как ушёл из Crusaders? – его голос тише шёпота.  
Роберт кивает.  
\- Ты заболел…  
\- Смертельно заболел, - поправляет Джимми. – Не было похоже, что я выкарабкаюсь. Я был в больнице много дней, почти не реагировал на лечение. Мой менеджер и товарищ по группе Нил Кристиан был там – я полагаю, он чувствовал вину за то, что создал нам такие ужасные условия. Он сказал моим родителям… - слова застревают у Джимми в горле, и он начинает снова. – Он сказал моим родителям, что есть способ меня спасти.  
Он кривит губы, словно не хочет продолжать.  
\- Я увлекался оккультизмом в то время и делился с ним. Так что он знал о чёрной магии и прочем. – Джимми вытирает рукой заново набежавшие слёзы.  
Роберт хочет уничтожить всё и всех, кто когда-либо причинил боль Джимми, потому что страдание, исказившее его лицо, не поддаётся измерению. Никто не должен выглядеть таким раздираемым виной и болью.  
\- Нил рассказал моим родителям о ритуале, с помощью которого можно вызвать демона перекрёстка, - продолжает Джимми. – Нормальный человек рассмеялся бы ему в лицо и назвал сумасшедшим, но мне было семнадцать, я был их единственным ребёнком, и они были в отчаянии… - Он роняет голову на руки и тянет себя за волосы, словно в них причина его несчастий.  
Роберт чувствует, как кровь отливает от его лица.  
\- Они заключили сделку… - Роберт пытается разгадать загадку того, как всё это объясняет маниакальное поведение Джимми. Он думает о том, с каким благоговением Джимми говорил о своих родителях, о пропавших со стен картинах, потерянном выражении на джиммином лице, когда тот велел ему отправляться к родителям.  
 _О боже, нет…_  
\- Они не сказали мне, конечно, - продолжает Джимми. – Но Нил сказал. По прошествии двух лет после их сделки… - Он давится всхлипом, его горло напряжено, он говорит: - Я не мог позволить им умереть, Роберт. Я не мог. Они мои родители.  
Слова обрушиваются с тяжестью наковальни. Роберт сгорбливается, его сердце снова разрывается.  
\- Ты обменял свою душу на их.  
Джимми кивает, выглядя так, будто агонизирует. Слёзы катятся у него из глаз, но он их уже не вытирает.  
Роберту тоже хочется заплакать.  
\- И подошёл срок.  
Ещё один кивок. Густая завеса волос падает Джимми на лицо.  
Теперь Роберт понимает, почему Джимми был так напуган при появлении Роберта. Джимми знает, что за ним кто-то придёт.  
Джимми тяжело выдыхает через нос. Его нижняя губа дрожит, когда он говорит:  
\- Ты не должен был вернуться. Я думал, что мы просто разойдёмся, ты забудешь обо мне и заживёшь своей жизнью. Но я видел, что ты не был готов так просто отступить. Поэтому единственный способ, благодаря которому моя смерть не причинила бы тебе боли, заключался в том, чтобы ты меня возненавидел. Я должен был сказать самые ужасные вещи, чтобы ты возненавидел меня, но это была ложь, Роберт, всё это.  
Джимми смотрит на него так пристально, что Роберту хочется отвернуться.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что знаешь, что я не имел в виду ни одного ужасного слова из тех, что сказал.  
Роберт смеётся. Чувство правильности и убеждённости волнами проходит сквозь него.  
\- Я так и знал, - шепчет он, криво улыбаясь.  
\- Конечно, это не сработало. Как будто ты мог бы поверить в то, что я не люблю тебя, - говорит Джимми, его голос дрожит. – Встреча с тобой всё изменила. Я думал, что смогу прожить последние пять лет в одиночестве, не ища отношений, но… - Он замолкает, уставившись на ковёр на полу, словно тот содержит ответ на главную загадку жизни. – Я потерял голову. _Привязался._  
Это разбивает Роберту сердце миллионом различных способов. Джимми скрывал свою зловещую тайну в течение пяти лет, и это, вероятно, повредило его рассудок. Особенно когда под конец жизни влюбляешься в кого-то, кому можешь причинить только боль.  
\- Я думал, сделки с демонами заключают на десять лет, - говорит Роберт, собравшись с мыслями.  
\- Для моих родителей это было разделено между ними. Пять и пять. Для меня, - Джимми издаёт безрадостный смешок, - ну, я полагаю, демоны не ценят постоянных клиентов. «Что с вами, Пейджами? Когда один из вас по уши в дерьме, другой так и норовит продать душу».  
\- Так ты начал писать «Эвермор», когда узнал, что все эти вещи реальны?  
\- Если бы я продолжил карьеру гитариста и получил хоть какое-то признание, моё неожиданное исчезновение, мягко говоря, вызвало бы подозрения. И я не хотел, чтобы моя смерть стала предметом культа. Ты умираешь никем, тебя забывают.  
 _Но только не родители,_ хочет сказать Роберт, но он знает, что Джимми уже рассмотрел это со всех позиций, и с его стороны будет жестоко поворачивать нож.  
Роберт смотрит на него так, словно видит в первый раз.  
\- То есть ты собираешься просто лечь и умереть?  
\- Если благодаря этому мои родители останутся живы, то да.  
Как Джимми может так невысоко ценить себя, после того, как он сделал Роберта счастливее, чем когда бы то ни было?  
\- Но тогда им придётся жить без тебя, - хрипло произносит Роберт, вступая на опасную почву. – Они не смогут; именно поэтому они и заключили сделку с самого начала. Как, по-твоему, почувствуют себя твои родители, если узнают, что ты умер за них?  
Джимми морщится, как будто слова Роберта – ножевая рана в его животе.  
\- Они не узнают, как или почему. Эти убийства, всплывающие по всей Англии? Ты ведь понял, что к чему?  
Роберт думает об ужасающих историях из последних газет. Все эти нераскрытые убийства, списанные на нападения диких животных.  
\- Адские гончие, - шепчет Роберт.  
Всё сходится. Все эти богатеи не могли нажить свои состояния и славу честным путём или полагаясь только на удачу. Кто-то из них смухлевал. И теперь они платят по счетам.  
\- Конечно, в новостях всё это подаётся, как история современного Джека Потрошителя. И, я полагаю, моим родителям придётся с этим жить. Это плачевно, и я не хотел бы для них такой судьбы, но это лучше, чем альтернатива.  
Роберт сглатывает, его грудь болит от сдерживаемых рыданий. Он не знает, как помочь Джимми понять очевидное. Его любви оказалось недостаточно, чтобы наполнить жизнью чёрную дыру вместо сердца Джимми. Роберт хочет себя возненавидеть за глупую уверенность в том, что он может кого-то спасти.  
Джимми пристально на него смотрит.  
\- Я хочу провести с тобой остаток жизни. Независимо от того, будет это только сегодня или нет, это не меняет моих намерений.  
Роберт чувствует, как колотится его сердце, потому что в таких вещах обычно не признаются так сразу. И, возможно, это не так много значит, учитывая, что Джимми на волосок от смерти, но его слова звучат так, словно он уже спланировал их будущее.  
\- Так сделай это, - говорит Роберт. – Позволь мне тебе помочь, и у нас впереди будет вся жизнь.  
\- Ты не можешь меня спасти, - говорит Джимми, в его голосе слышна агония. – Все обереги, козья рута и чёртовы западни мира могут только сдерживать адских гончих. Соль, железные гвозди и взрывчатка убивают их, но эти твари подобны головам гидры.  
\- Адские гончие выполняют только грязную работу, так?  
Джимми смотрит на него с любопытством.  
\- Я имею в виду, если ты приходишь в магазин, и тебя там плохо обслужили, ты не жалуешься кассиру, ты идёшь к управляющему.  
Джимми удаётся следовать запутанной метафоре Роберта.  
\- Ты говоришь о демоне, который заключал сделку?  
Роберт встаёт и начинает расхаживать по комнате. Он не привык так долго быть без движения – это неестественно.  
\- Ладно. Что, если бы ты мог, я не знаю, убить демона? Это расторгло бы контракт?  
Джимми дотрагивается до нижней губы, раздумывая над этим.  
\- Кроме как древним оружием, найти которое у нас нет ни одного треклятого шанса, демона можно убить, только если сжечь его земные останки или при помощи заклинания, для которого потребуется сердце девственницы. – Он с любопытством смотрит на Роберта. – Есть знакомые девственницы?  
Да, это исключено. Роберт снова поднимает взгляд на потолок и видит чёртову западню.  
\- Когда я зашёл внутрь, ты выглядел поражённым, будто думал, что я не смог бы через это пройти, - говорит он, указывая на знак.  
Джимми следит за его взглядом.  
\- Я боялся, что демон может принять твой облик, чтобы подобраться ближе ко мне.  
Это объясняет, почему Джимми его облил. Святая вода.  
\- Если бы это было так, демон не смог бы выйти из круга?  
Джимми кивает.  
\- Да, это их обездвиживает.  
\- И они не могут выбраться, если линии не сотрутся.  
Джиммины глаза сужаются, словно он пытается понять, к чему клонит Роберт. Неожиданно Роберт разворачивается, его полный энтузиазма взгляд широко распахнутых глаз встречается со взглядом Джимми.  
\- Что, если бы ты заставил демона заключить сделку с _тобой?_  
\- Что?  
\- Демон попадает в ловушку, и ты заставляешь его обменять его свободу на свою душу! – заявляет Роберт. – Сделка расторгнута, и всё хорошо, так? – Он вовсю жестикулирует руками, понимая, насколько не к месту его чрезмерная воодушевлённость, но Джимми это, кажется, не заботит, он слишком сосредоточен на решении, которое предлагает Роберт.  
\- Это наиглупейшая, чёрт возьми, вещь, какую я только слышал, - говорит Джимми, истерически смеясь. – И я уже настолько отчаялся, что готов это попробовать.  
Роберт пытается вспомнить, как ритуал проводился в книгах.  
\- Так, что нам нужно? Травы, свечи…?  
\- Наверху нужно начертить печать Бафомета и поставить по свече в каждом углу пентаграммы, - говорит Джимми. – Я знаю заклинание. Но демон вселится в ближайшее тело. – Он со значением смотрит на Роберта, и требуется мгновение, чтобы до него дошло.  
\- Ой.  
Джимми вытирает ладони о брюки и встаёт. Он подходит к одной из книжных полок, сканируя ряды на предмет определённого тома. Он находит потрёпанный фолиант в кожаном переплёте и открывает на нужной странице.  
\- Это знак от одержимости, - говорит он, показывая книгу Роберту. Тот подходит ближе. Символ представляет собой пентаграмму, окружённую чем-то, похожим на языки пламени. – Я нарисую такой на тебе, а ты на мне.  
\- А он не сотрётся?  
\- Если ты его не соскребёшь или не смоешь, то нет. – Он вручает Роберту книгу и идёт к лестнице. – Пойду за краской.  
Роберт остаётся стоять на месте с гримуаром в руках, гадая, когда его жизнь успела стать очагом сверхъестественной активности. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, сработает ли эта фигня, но это ведь лучше, чем ничего? Он не позволит Джимми умереть, даже если это означает, что им придётся рисовать друг на друге колдовские символы и вызывать демона, и, блин, это звучит странно даже у него в голове.  
Джимми возвращается в комнату с маленьким пузырьком чернил в руках.  
\- Снимай футболку, если только не хочешь, чтобы я был первым.  
У Роберта едва не кружится голова от смущения и возбуждения. Ему нужно сесть на диван, иначе откажут ноги.  
\- О… ладно. – Он снимает футболку, Джимми садится на диван рядом с ним и ставит между ними чернильницу. – Где угодно или надо в каком-то определённом месте?  
\- Лучше над сердцем, - говорит Джимми, и Роберт поворачивается к нему грудью. Джимми окунает два пальца в чернила и начинает рисовать пентаграмму на груди Роберта, прямо поверх бешеного стука его сердца. Это странно интимно - быть вот так лицом к лицу, и хотя они уже что только не делали, Роберт не знает, как к этому относиться. Ощущение тёплого дыхания Джимми у него на коже сводит его с ума. Он тихо ахает, когда кончик джимминого пальца касается его соска, рисуя один из языков пламени.  
Это наихудший момент для стояка. Проклятье. Роберт сдавленно вздыхает, желая, чтобы кровь отлила от его щёк и члена. Но возможно ли, чтобы Джимми не заметил эффекта, который он оказывает на Роберта – или практически на любого обладателя пульса. Роберт смотрит на то, как рисунок чёрной краской появляется на его коже, благодаря точности джимминых пальцев, и он не может дождаться, когда это прекратится, и одновременно жалеет, что это закончилось.  
Джимми снова вытирает руки о штаны и снимает рубашку через голову.  
\- Мой черёд.  
Роберт смотрит на символ, который почему-то стал значительно сложнее с того момента, когда он видел его в последний раз.  
\- Он… он ведь не должен быть идеальным? У меня нет твоего художественного чутья.  
\- У тебя всё получится, - уверяет его Джимми с улыбкой, которая должна быть вне закона, когда он без рубашки. Роберт нервно сглатывает, и он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как это сделать. Он не хочет, чтобы Джимми погиб потому, что его навыки боди-арта оставляют желать лучшего. Но Джимми, кажется, ему доверяет, а это, чёрт побери, говорит о многом.  
Он начинает с пентаграммы, выводя дрожащие линии по груди Джимми. Прикасаться к Джимми вот так, быть в опасной близости от его ключиц, изгиба его горла, его чёртовых _сосков_ до боли возбуждает. Джимми даже не смотрит на его руки, вместо этого избрав объектом наблюдения робертово лицо, словно это произведение искусства, нечто, достойное восхищения. Как будто он пытается запечатлеть в памяти каждую чёрточку на случай, если сегодня _последний день в его жизни._  
Роберт зажмуривается и выравнивает руку. Нет, этого не произойдёт. Они обманут судьбу, и Джимми проживёт долгую и счастливую жизнь. Возможно, в этой жизни будет Роберт, а возможно, нет, но это сейчас не так важно.  
Он слишком боится встретиться взглядом с Джимми, боится увидеть в нём благоговение и обожание. Руки Роберта дрожат, когда он обводит круг, делая языки пламени вихляющими; рисунок целиком, вероятно, напоминает детскую мазню больше, чем настоящую татуировку, но Джимми не высказывает неодобрения, так что, возможно, всё не так уж плохо.  
Роберт задевает большим пальцем джиммин сосок, затем он слышит дрожащий вздох Джимми, и, нет, он не связывает эти две вещи между собой, вовсе нет. Но его член такой чертовски твёрдый. Джимми прямо здесь, и Роберт знает, что тот не остановит его, если он попытается. Господи, его эрекция буквально опасна для жизни.  
Роберт мужественно игнорирует соблазнительно обнажённую грудь Джимми, и ему удаётся закончить татуировку, не взорвавшись от возбуждения. Он осмеливается взглянуть на Джимми, чувствуя, как у него внутри всё сворачивается и напрягается.  
\- Так нормально?  
Джимми смотрит на символ у себя на груди.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, мягко улыбаясь и поднимая взгляд на Роберта. Тому требуется отвести взгляд, просто для того, чтобы подышать. Прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как они стали больше, чем просто друзьями, и Роберт всё ещё нервничает, думая о том, чтобы поцеловать или дотронуться до Джимми.  
Джимми берёт Роберта за руку и целует его так легко и нежно, что сложно представить, что он на это способен. Роберт выдыхает ему в рот, затем Джимми наклоняет голову и прикусывает нижнюю губу Роберта, и тот совершенно не возражает. Но Джимми отстраняется с неестественной резкостью, словно он тоже смущён собственным влечением. Значит, их таких двое.  
\- Прости, - бормочет он, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. – Сейчас не лучшее время для этого.  
Роберт хочет поспорить, что нет неподходящего времени для того, чтобы Джимми его поцеловал, но да, вся эта затея с вызовом духов имеет приоритет над их гормонами. У них будет куча времени для неловких обжиманий и траха после – если этот нелепый план сработает.  
\- Итак… что дальше?  
Джимми встаёт и снимает ещё одну книгу с полки.  
\- Я пойду соберу необходимые травы и свечи. Нарисуешь печать? Наверху есть комната, которая идеально подойдёт для проведения ритуала. Первая дверь сразу, как поднимешься по лестнице.  
\- Это входит в экскурсию по дому? «А тут у нас комната, которая идеально подходит для вызова демонов».  
Джимми издаёт смешок, качая головой, словно не может поверить в то, что встречается с этим идиотом. Он подаёт Роберту книгу, раскрытую на странице с нужным символом.  
\- Столешницы должно хватить, - говорит он, прежде чем скрыться на кухне. Роберт хватает чернильницу и поднимается по лестнице.  
Комната огромна и, вероятно, служит кабинетом, здесь ещё книжный шкаф и письменный стол в противоположном конце. Позади стола двойные стеклянные двери, ведущие на балкон. Сквозь стекло Роберт видит бурлящую реку, которая бьётся так, будто хочет вырваться из берегов. Он кладёт книгу на элегантный деревянный стол, включает лампу на нём.  
Он сдвигает в сторону предметы на столе и окунает пальцы в чернильницу. Намного легче, думает он, рисовать на поверхности, которая не является живым, дышащим человеком, и в особенности тем, к которому тебя влечёт. Он изображает почти половину печати перед тем, как спёртый воздух в комнате начинает его напрягать.  
Роберт раздвигает стеклянные двери, чтобы немного проветрить. Свежий, пахнущий грозой воздух врывается внутрь и развевает волосы Роберта. В отдалении рокочет гром. Темза обрушивается на берега неистовыми волнами. Воздух заряжен электричеством, и у Роберта по коже пробегают мурашки от холода и напряжения.  
Невдалеке слышится зловещий вой адской гончей.  
На лестнице раздаются шаги.  
\- У нас мало времени, - говорит Джимми, несущий охапку свечей и миску с сухим, зелёным содержимым. Он расставляет свечи в углах пентаграммы, которую Роберт уже нарисовал, ставит миску в центр печати. – Я посыпал все дверные пороги и подоконники солью и могильной пылью. Повесил козью руту над всеми дверьми. Это должно задержать адских гончих на какое-то время. – Он говорит быстро и задыхается, словно только что пробежал марафон. – Закончи печать.  
Роберт бросается к столу. Он снова макает пальцы в чернила и торопится закончить, линии чуть менее аккуратные, чем до этого. Новый вой пронзает воздух. Джиммины руки замирают над свечами, и Роберт замечает, как тот дрожит.  
Он протягивает руку и накрывает ладонью трясущиеся руки Джимми.  
\- Эй, эй, Пейджи, послушай меня. – Джимми смотрит ему в глаза. – Я не позволю тебе умереть. Я найду выход, хорошо?  
Слева от Роберта порыв ветра перелистывает страницы книги. Джимми берёт ещё одну книгу с полки и накрывает миску, чтобы травы не разлетелись. Ветер вырывает страницу из книги с печатью и выносит её на балкон.  
Роберт не знает, почему кидается её ловить – есть микроскопическая вероятность, что это та самая страница, с которой он срисовывал. Джимми кричит: «Оставь её!», но Роберт его почти не слышит. Роберт не в курсе того, что это глупейшая, самая безрассудная вещь, какую он только делал – он перегибается через балконные перила, протягивая руку в попытке поймать вырванную страницу.  
Листок выскальзывает у него из рук. Именно тогда перила не выдерживают его веса и обрушиваются.  
На долю секунды Роберт чувствует, что у него под ногами ничего нет, затем он падает вниз, как метеор. Он издаёт беспомощный крик ужаса, падая по направлению к воде.  
О нет.  
Он не долетит до воды.  
Наверное, будет больно.  
Первичный инстинкт выживания берёт вверх. Приближаясь к земле, Роберт выставляет вперёд левую руку, чтобы замедлить падение.  
Столкновение заставляет Роберта осознать, насколько он хрупок. Он ударяется о землю, приземляясь на твёрдый металл отвалившегося куска перил. Ему кажется, что он пробил дыру в земле, но тошнотворно громкий хруст костей свидетельствует об обратном. Кто-то выкрикивает его имя, затем всё начинает вращаться. Он скатывается вниз по склону, прямо навстречу неистово вздымающимся волнам.  
Роберт пытается замедлиться, хватаясь за землю. Руку пронзает боль, которая на мгновение ослепляет его. Он вскрикивает и разжимает пальцы, катясь вниз с холма. Всё размыто, будто в тумане.  
Роберт падает в воду. Волны смыкаются над ним, относя его дальше от берега и затягивая глубже в темноту. Роберт пытается бороться с течением, но боль в левой руке перекрывает инстинкт самосохранения. Нет никакой другой причины для подобной боли, если только что-то не сломано или не оторвано.  
Он чувствует, как течение относит его вниз. Роберт пытается грести здоровой рукой, но удаётся с трудом. Запас кислорода в лёгких на исходе. Он плывёт и плывёт, работая ногами и загребая воду, отчаянно стремясь выбраться на поверхность. Но водоворот закручивает его и прибивает ко дну реки.  
Боже, он тонет. Он тонет _прямо сейчас._  
Он не может ничего сделать, чтобы это остановить. Ему нужно всплыть на поверхность. Неважно, насколько сильной будет боль, ему нужно задействовать обе руки, иначе он погибнет.  
Роберт сжимает зубы и загребает воду. Боль пронзает сломанную руку. Он хочет перестать, но выжить сейчас главное. Продолжать. Не останавливаться.  
Лёгкие Роберта горят без воздуха, он задыхается. После нового гребка руками у него в голове взрываются звёзды, и он открывает рот от боли. Вода попадает внутрь, заливая лёгкие, душа его.  
Роберту кажется, что он слышит голос Джимми, прежде чем мир с бульканьем исчезает, и он скрывается под водой.


	8. Chapter 8

– Роберт? Роберт!  
Что-то твёрдое ударяет Роберта в грудь, выталкивая воду из лёгких. Он кашляет и плюётся, вода обжигает трахею, выходя наружу. Он широко распахивает глаза от боли, которая сопровождает залпы воды, извергающиеся из его носа и рта.  
Поначалу всё кажется размытым, но вскоре Роберт начинает всё чётче различать лицо Джимми, с тревогой глядящего на него.  
– Давай, любимый, ты должен дышать, – тонким голосом с паническими нотками умоляет Джимми, надавливая Роберту на грудь. Роберт откашливает воду из лёгких, и как он, чёрт возьми, должен дышать, когда изо рта и ноздрей текут водопады? Ему удаётся сделать вдох, хрипло сплюнув остатки воды.  
Джимми берёт лицо Роберта в ладони. Роберт слышит биение волн о берег и видит колыхающуюся перед ними воду. Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать, что он на берегу, лежит на земле.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джимми дрожащим от волнения голосом. – Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста,_ скажи, что ты в порядке.  
Роберт сосредотачивается на том, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать. Его лёгкие всё ещё горят от воды, отчего кажется, будто его грудь обрушивается внутрь с каждым вздохом. Когда он закрывает глаза, то всё ещё чувствует силу течения, плеск давящей со всех сторон воды. Поэтому он держит их открытыми, глядя на ангельское лицо Джимми.  
– Н-нет, не совсем, – удаётся выговорить Роберту. Он пытается поднять левую руку, и, ай, нет, это ужасная идея. Боль проходит сквозь неё, подобно электрическому разряду.  
– Рука, да? – Джимми осторожно прикасается пальцами к руке Роберта. Он поджимает губы, его дыхание слегка учащается. Роберт следит за его взглядом и видит причину беспокойства. Робертова рука выгнута под странным, неестественным углом, из раны торчит кость. Он ощущает тошноту и отворачивается, потому что да, это действительно так ужасно, как выглядит.  
– Не трогай её, не трогай, – полубезумно выпаливает Роберт.  
– Я не буду трогать, – говорит Джимми успокаивающим тоном, и Роберт ему верит.  
Он смотрит на Джимми, чьи мокрые волосы прилипли к лицу.  
– Почему ты мокрый?  
– Ты не помнишь? Ты скатился в реку. Я тебя вытащил.  
– Что? – недоверчиво восклицает Роберт. – Ты говорил, что не умеешь плавать.  
– Это не так сложно. Просто работаешь руками, так? – страдальчески улыбаясь, отвечает Джимми его же словами. – Не то чтобы у тебя было много шансов со сломанной рукой, если уж на то пошло.  
Джимми его спас? Роберт не представляет, как это вообще возможно, но вокруг больше никого нет, и Джимми насквозь промок. Вроде бы всё логично, и в то же время невообразимо.  
Роберт не может не пялиться на обнажённую грудь Джимми со стекающими по ней капельками влаги, но его восхищение сменяется ужасом, когда он понимает, чего не хватает.  
– Знак от одержимости… – Роберт проводит здоровой рукой по джимминой груди там, где был знак. – Он исчез.  
Джимми кивает.  
– Вода их смыла.  
Множественное число привлекает внимание Роберта. Он смотрит на свою грудь и обнаруживает её чистой.  
– О, нет… – План провалился. – Что мы будем делать?  
– _Ты_ едешь в больницу.  
У Роберта перехватывает дыхание.  
– А ты?  
Джимми не отвечает, просто смотрит в никуда.  
– Я уже достаточно подверг тебя опасности.  
– Ты с ума сошёл? Ты только что спас мне жизнь!  
– Ладно, так и быть. Но твоей руке необходим уход.  
– Нет! Я не… я собираюсь тебя терять!  
– Но ты потеряешь, – говорит Джимми, страдальчески изогнув бровь.  
Роберт стонет от боли, но вовсе не в руке. Должен быть способ спасти Джимми.  
– Ты ведёшь себя эгоистично.  
– Это было грубо.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что твои родители не поняли, что произошло? – Выражение джимминого лица немного смягчается. – Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как они заключили сделку. Они должны были почувствовать неладное.  
После мгновения тишины Джимми говорит:  
– Они бы никогда меня не заподозрили.  
– Ещё как заподозрили бы! Никто, кроме их собственного ребёнка, не может любить их настолько, чтобы заключить ради них сделку, так ведь? Разве что твои бабушка и дедушка ещё живы. Но они знают, что это был ты, Пейджи. Ты сам сказал – человек, предложивший им заключить сделку, был одним из _твоих_ друзей. – Роберт жестикулирует так бешено, как только может одной рукой. Ему хочется притянуть Джимми ближе к себе, но он передумывает. – И, конечно, он сказал тебе об этом, как поступил бы любой друг. Если не из чувства вины, то когда был пьян или обкурен. Но они должны были понимать, что это не будет тайной слишком долго, и что ты сделаешь, когда узнаешь…  
Джимми смотрит на Роберта долгим взглядом – так, как умеет только он.  
– И ты вдруг начал приносить им свои вещи… Они _знают._ – Хватаясь за эту отчаянную попытку, Роберт говорит: – Они уже дважды отдали за тебя свою жизнь. Думаешь, они не попытаются в третий?  
Джимми распахивает рот, словно Роберт только что залепил ему пощёчину. Роберт паникует из-за того, что Джимми может наорать на него и бросить здесь со сломанной рукой, но тот только выглядит уязвлённым.  
– Они так просто не сдадутся. Ты их сын, они пойдут ради тебя на всё. Как ты прожил так долго, не осознав этого?  
Вой, от которого по спине пробегает холод, наполняет собой воздух, и джиммина нижняя губа едва заметно дрожит. Роберт протягивает руку и разглаживает морщинку между его бровями.  
– Ты можешь попасть обратно в дом?  
– У меня с собой оберег, – говорит Джимми, похлопывая по карману брюк. – Но я сомневаюсь, что он мне сейчас поможет.  
– Если мы проберёмся обратно в дом, то всё ещё можем провести ритуал.  
– Адские гончие у моей двери, Роберт, – умоляюще говорит Джимми. – У нас не получится. Они слишком близко. И даже если мы туда прорвёмся, у нас не хватит времени на то, чтобы снова нарисовать знаки от одержимости.  
Роберт закрывает глаза, пытаясь придумать выход из этого кошмара.  
– Ну и фиг с ними. Демону ты всё равно не нужен. Он вселяется в ближайшее тело? Значит, это буду я.  
Джимми выглядит так, будто его дражайший друг только что всадил в него нож.  
– Разве это не идеально? Только я знаю, что нужно встать внутри чёртовой западни.  
Но Джимми качает головой, слёзы струятся по его щекам.  
– Нет, нет, ты не можешь. Я никогда раньше не проводил обряд экзорцизма. Что, если это не сработает, и ты так и застрянешь?  
– Я тебе доверяю.  
Джимми награждает его кривой улыбкой.  
– Напрасно.  
– Это лучше, чем просто сидеть и позволить тебе умереть. – Роберт отталкивается от земли здоровой рукой и встаёт, опираясь на Джимми для равновесия. Джимми поднимается на ноги, чтобы помочь ему, как только может, поддерживая Роберта за талию.  
– Ты можешь идти?  
– Я сломал руку, Пейджи, а не ноги, – язвит Роберт, впрочем, идти оказывается не так просто, как он полагал. Тревога заставляет его чувствовать, что ноги как будто сейчас откажут – побочный эффект адреналина. Он изо всех сил торопится обогнуть дом. Он слышит вой, но ничего не видит.  
– Она ушла, – тихо говорит он, высовываясь из-за угла дома, чтобы взглянуть на переднюю дверь.  
Джимми мотает головой, грызя ноготь на большом пальце.  
– Нет. Она там.  
– Тогда почему я её не вижу…  
– Потому что адские гончие пришли не по твою душу, – вырывается у Джимми, его голос дрожит от страха.  
Роберт выжидает мгновение. Его идеи, рождённые под влиянием момента, не всегда самые лучшие, но особого выбора у него сейчас нет, так что им придётся импровизировать.  
– Я пойду первым. Следуй за мной. Опять посыплем пороги могильной пылью, потом ты пойдёшь наверх и закончишь обряд. Я буду ждать.  
Роберт не даёт ему времени на возражения и бросается бегом вокруг дома, устремляясь прямиком к двери. Он слышит очередной вой, от которого душа уходит в пятки, но отступать уже некуда. Он распахивает переднюю дверь.  
– Давай.  
Джимми бежит к крыльцу, но вскрикивает в агонии, падая на землю, подобно марионетке с подрезанными ниточками. Он наполовину внутри, его ноги яростно треплют невидимые челюсти. Роберт хватает Джимми за руку и тянет – достаточно для того, чтобы полностью втащить его внутрь. Он баррикадирует собой дверь. Боль пронзает сломанную руку.  
Джимми лежит на полу, издавая душераздирающие, похожие на детский плач звуки, пока адская гончая набрасывается на дверь. Роберт с трудом поднимается на ноги и хватает со стола полупустую склянку с могильной пылью. Он падает на колени и насыпает дорожку из пыли вдоль дверного проёма. Грохот прекращается, мир замирает. Роберт снова вспоминает, как дышать.  
– Пейджи?  
Он бросается на помощь Джимми, осматривая его тело в поисках открытых ран. Он ничего не находит.  
– Где болит?  
Джимми поворачивает правую ногу, шипя сквозь зубы от движения. Именно тогда Роберт замечает пятна крови и его искромсанную в лоскуты брючину. Роберт не хочет смотреть, он _не хочет,_ но нечто ужасное принуждает его совсем немного приподнять джиммину ногу и увидеть рану.  
Он предпочёл бы этого не делать.  
Джимми приподнимается на локтях, запрокидывает голову назад и тяжело дышит.  
– Всё не так плохо, как выглядит.  
Выглядит довольно-таки ужасно. У Роберта болит кожа от сочувствия.  
– Может, мне стоит провести…  
– Нет, – рычит Джимми сквозь зубы. – Я это сделаю.  
– Ты можешь идти? – Роберт не представляет, как Джимми сможет опираться на эту ногу без того, чтобы не упасть, подобно неуклюжему бычку. Господи, на него слишком много сегодня свалилось. Сколько ещё сможет выдержать его тело, пока _силы не оставят его?_  
– Я должен. – Джими порывается встать, и Роберт помогает ему, поддерживая. Джимми шатается и спотыкается, поднимаясь по лестнице, и держится за перила так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. – Я в порядке, – говорит он так, словно знает, что Роберт хочет кинуться ему на помощь, закутать в одеяло и кормить супом. – Давай покончим с этим. – Он преодолевает одну ступеньку за другой, стараясь не опираться слишком сильно на раненную ногу.  
Роберт смотрит на Джимми, усмиряя желание с ним нянчиться.  
– Будь осторожен, – говорит он, морщась от того, насколько тупо это звучит, исходя в этот момент из его уст. Почему он не прекращает изрекать глупости? Это и вправду болезнь.  
Он ждёт, пока Джимми поднимется в кабинет, прежде чем скорчиться от боли в руке. Он приваливается к стене, совершенно, чёрт возьми, изнурённый. Рука пульсирует в агонии с каждым ударом сердца. Роберт не открывает глаз, потому что всё ещё _знает,_ что его чёртова кость торчит из раны. Он постанывает, из глаз струятся слёзы. Он правильно сделал, скрыв это от Джимми. Если бы тот узнал, как ему больно, Роберт сейчас уезжал бы в машине скорой помощи. Джимми бы не позволил Роберту страдать из-за него.  
Он запрокидывает голову назад и молится за джиммину бедную, проклятую душу.  
Чёртова западня всего лишь в каком-то футе от него. Если он только до неё доберётся…  
Роберт подползает ближе. Каждое движение ощущается так, словно он продирается сквозь патоку морфинового забытья. Словно он в одном из тех ужасных снов, в которых ты не можешь двигаться достаточно быстро, хотя твой мозг кричит, что ты должен бежать. Роберт не знает, был бы он хоть сколько-нибудь сильнее, не сломай он левую руку. Впрочем, его неспособность пошевелить одной из конечностей не добавляет ему никаких явных преимуществ.  
Он оказывается в центре круга, прежде чем его тело просто _отказывает._ Он не знает, как почувствует себя, будучи одержимым демоном. Будет ли это больно? Потеряет ли он сознание и ничего потом не вспомнит? Или же он станет беспомощным наблюдателем?  
Роберт тотчас же понимает, когда это происходит. Он отчётливо осознаёт, как в него вселяется что-то инородное и чуждое. Но демон, кажется, обладает пугающей властью над его моторикой, потому что он поднимается на ноги и зовёт:  
– О, Пейджи!  
О, чёрт возьми, нет.  
Роберт понимает, что это довольно-таки плохая идея. Это его тело, чёрт побери. Его тело, душа и голос, и никто не имеет права их использовать, кроме него самого.  
Джимми появляется наверху лестницы, его изборождённое страданием лицо бледнеет при виде Роберта.  
– О, Пейджи, нам правда стоит прекратить встречаться в подобных обстоятельствах. Неужели ты не извлёк урока из сделок с демонами?  
Нет, нет, нет, это нечестно, что демон говорит голосом Роберта – тем самым, в который Джимми влюбился. Роберт хочет вырваться из собственной кожи и прокричать, что это не он, но он не может вымолвить ни слова.  
Джимми часто моргает, нервно сглатывая застрявший в горле ком. Он спускается по лестнице легче, чем поднимался, но не без усилия. Его правая нога слегка дрожит под его весом.  
– Не думаю, что твоё положение позволяет тебе быть таким самодовольным, – говорит Джимми, нахмуриваясь.  
Демон раскидывает руки в стороны, и Роберт чувствует каждое движение.  
– Почему нет? Мне нравится новая модель. По крайней мере, у тебя хороший вкус. Жаль, что он не останется с таким жалким человечишкой, как ты. Нет смысла строить будущее с кем-то, кто готов швырнуть себя на дно.  
Джимми дёргается так, словно ему залепили пощёчину. Он достигает конца лестницы и слегка запинается.  
– Роберт не сказал бы этого, – говорит он, словно напоминая самому себе.  
– Конечно, не сказал бы. Но я так думаю. Маленький Джим Пейдж, вот ведь счастье привалило! Жертвует собой в попытке нарушить естественный ход вещей. Тебе был дарован второй шанс, тупица, и ты его упускаешь!  
Джимми пронзает его яростным взглядом, но Роберт видит боль, пылающую в его глазах. Роберту не нравится быть пассажиром собственного тела, особенно, когда у руля нечто извращённое и жестокое. Но он не может бороться с тем, что захватило контроль, просто должен держаться и надеяться, что у Джимми хватит сил на то, чтобы этому противостоять.  
Джимми подходит к книжному шкафу и достаёт с полки новый том. Он открывает книгу. Когда он находит нужную страницу, то подходит ближе, держа книгу в руках.  
– Я хочу расторгнуть сделку, – говорит Джимми.  
– А грешники в Аду хотят ледяной воды. Мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим. Тебе должно быть это известно лучше других.  
Уголок джимминого рта подёргивается от печальной улыбки. Он не спорит.  
– Кто сказал, что я не могу просто изгнать тебя прямо сейчас?  
Демон смеётся.  
– Ты не сможешь прятаться вечно, Пейджи. – Огонь полыхает у Роберта в животе при звуке его прозвища для Джимми, опороченного губами этого жестокого духа. – Ты можешь окружить дом могильной пылью, повесить козью руту над дверью, но однажды тебе предстоит встретиться с судьбой лицом к лицу. Ты продал душу, и подошёл срок.  
Джимми криво усмехается половиной рта.  
– Ну, всего лишь один из нас стоит под чёртовой западнёй, так что похоже на то, что только у меня есть возможность торговаться.  
Роберт чувствует, как радость взрывается у него в груди. Демон смотрит вверх на потолок и видит, что он ровно посреди знака.  
– Зараза.  
Гром ревёт в небе, и Роберту кажется, что он слышит едва уловимое завывание.  
– Ты отзовёшь гончих и отпустишь меня, – говорит Джимми, подходя ближе. – Тогда я отпущу _тебя._  
Демон рычит.  
– Ты правда хочешь так всё разрулить?  
Джимми сжимает губы, раздумывая над этим.  
– В общем-то, да. Я готов подождать, пока ты не передумаешь. – Он поворачивается на каблуках.  
Демон внутри Роберта бессилен под чёртовой западнёй, но слова могут ранить намного, намного глубже клинка или пули.  
– Ты ведь не позволишь мне сгнить здесь, Пейджи? – Это чистейшая манипуляция, и она срабатывает, потому что Джимми останавливается и смотрит на него. Роберт не знает, как ему достучаться до Джимми, чтобы напомнить ему, что всё это фарс, что это не он говорит все эти ужасные вещи.  
Джимми смотрит в книгу.  
– _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio…_  
– Давай это обсудим! – визгливо вскрикивает демон. Чужеродные вспышки боли пробегают по телу Роберта, вдоль по его сломанной руке. Снаружи завывает ветер, и адская гончая кидается на дверь. Роберту совсем не хорошо. Он чувствует себя так, словно он в огне, языки пламени лижут его вены.  
– _Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te…_  
– Подожди!  
Джимми замолкает, поднимая взгляд от книги, словно его каким-то образом разубедили. Жжение спадает, словно Роберта окунули в лёд.  
– Ох уж эти Пейджи, – вздыхает демон, – всегда найдут лазейку в правилах.  
– Это семейное проклятье, – говорит Джимми с несмелой улыбкой.  
Роберт гадает, так ли это на самом деле. Как давно это началось? Могут ли сделки с демонами быть обычным делом в роду Джимми? Это объясняет, почему джиммины родители так легко согласились заключить сделку на перекрёстке – впрочем, Роберт думает, что когда ты родитель, нет такой невероятной глупости, на которую ты ни пошёл бы ради спасения своего ребёнка.  
– Будь по-твоему. Ты и твои родители будете жить долго и насыщенно, – говорит демон. – Но если кто-нибудь из вашего треклятого рода попробует заключить сделку, я лично всех вас освежую: твоих родителей, твоего парня, твоих детей…  
– Помолчи. – Джимми вступает в чёртову западню и целует Роберта, тем самым закрепляя сделку. Роберту нравится это больше, чем должно, и он благодарен за то, что Джимми целует его, а не какого-то случайного одержимого незнакомца. Это странно? Пожалуй, это немного странно.  
Роберт слышит, как снаружи стихает неистовый ветер, и успокаиваются бушующие волны Темзы. Ожесточённый стук в дверь прекращается. Кажется, что они выдержали бурю, выжили, чтобы увидеть новый день.  
– У меня есть причина тебе доверять? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Зачем бы я стал обманывать тебя, Пейджи? Из нас двоих у тебя в руках Римский Ритуал.  
Джимми закрывает книгу и насупливается. Он идёт к столу, кладёт на него книгу и берёт лежащий там нож.  
– Ты ведь собираешься меня отпустить? – подстёгивает его демон.  
Джимми шагает к чёртовой западне и кидает нож в потолок. Лезвие вонзается в круг, разрушая ловушку. Роберт не уверен, освободит ли демон его тело просто так или Джимми нужно будет закончить обряд экзорцизма.  
У него не так много времени, чтобы об этом подумать, потому что мир исчезает, и его место занимает тьма.


	9. Chapter 9

Следующие несколько дней проходят в неясном наркотическом дурмане. Роберт смутно припоминает пробуждение в больнице, где ему сделали операцию, чтобы соединить сломанные кости руки. Бонзо забрал его и Джимми из больницы и отвёз в джиммин лодочный дом. Далее следуют обрывочные воспоминания о том, как Бонзо орёт на Джимми, как только они добираются до места – «чёртова халупа на куски разваливается!» – и настаивает на том, что Роберт не сможет восстановиться, когда его «жизнь под угрозой», на что Джимми беспричинно сильно оскорбился. После этого Роберт вырубился на заднем сидении и провёл следующие несколько дней в уютной тёплой постели, пахнущей домом.  
Сознание возвращается туманными фрагментами – он вспоминает, как то и дело просыпался, чтобы поесть или выпить воды. Болеутоляющие отвлекают его от тупой пульсации в руке и большую часть времени держат в отключке. В следующий раз, когда Роберт просыпается, возле его постели стоит Бонзо.  
Конечно, первая мысль, которая возникает в голове у Роберта:  
– Где Пейджи?  
Бонзо раздражённо вздыхает.  
– И я рад тебя видеть.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – бормочет Роберт, потирая глаза.  
– Я тут живу.  
Роберт окидывает взглядом комнату и узнаёт кожаное кресло в углу, круглое зеркало на бюро со знакомыми полароидными снимками, заткнутыми за раму, клетчатый плед, под которым он лежит. Он не помнит возвращения в квартиру, не знает, реальны ли его смутные воспоминания о Джимми, сидящем возле его кровати, или ему почудилось.  
– Где Джимми? – снова спрашивает Роберт. Ожидать, что Роберта не будет интересовать местонахождение Джимми – всё равно, что надеяться на чудо.  
– Он вышел по делам. Он вернётся.  
– Мой парень тебе не мальчик на побегушках, – язвит Роберт. Но не то чтобы он мог винить Бонзо за его неприязнь; Бонзо не видел нежную, чувствительную, любящую сторону Джимми. Всё, чему он был свидетелем – это подозрительность и скрытность. И Роберт никогда ничего не ломал и не оказывался в больнице до тех пор, пока не появился Джимми. Так что это вполне объяснимо.  
– Я его никуда не посылал, – говорит Бонзо со вздохом, словно поступать так – не в его стиле. – Он сказал, что ему нужно забрать пару вещей. Думается мне, он чувствует себя виноватым из-за твоей руки.  
Боже, всё это должно быть адски тяжело для Джимми. Что он только сейчас думает?  
– Он спас меня, – тихо говорит Роберт. – Когда я упал в воду, он вытащил меня на берег. Я не знаю, как он это сделал. Он сказал мне, что не умеет плавать.  
Бонзо складывает руки на груди, словно если он поддастся на уговоры Роберта, это каким-то образом его опорочит.  
– Один хороший поступок не меняет того, кто он есть.  
Роберт вздыхает и роняет голову на подушки, и, воу, всё _начинает плыть._ Ему хотелось бы иметь возможность сказать Бонзо правду о том, как Джимми продал душу ради спасения родителей, потому что если бы Бонзо знал то, что известно Роберту…  
– Ты едва ли знаешь, _кто_ он есть.  
– Вот честно, Роберт, что ты вообще в нём нашёл? В чём прикол? – спрашивает Бонзо. – Потому как я вижу только мутного типа в шарфике.  
Роберт хмурится, глядя на него.  
– Он был здесь два дня, окружённый таким, – Бонзо подыскивает слово, – облаком вины, как будто он чувствовал личную ответственность за то, что с тобой случилось. И это наводит меня на мысль о том, что, ну, может, так оно и есть.  
Роберт мотает головой, не обращая внимания на вызванную этим тошноту.  
– Это был несчастный случай. Ему наверняка сейчас тяжело от всего этого. Я знаю, что ты его недолюбливаешь, но ты мог бы быть немного повежливей, знаешь ли.  
Бонзо закатывает глаза.  
– Чёртов хиппи, – ворчит он себе под нос. – Я позволил ему тут перекантоваться, пока ты выздоравливаешь. И я ещё, блин, невежливый после этого?  
– Он живёт _здесь?_ – Это объясняет туманные воспоминания, то и дело всплывающие у Роберта в голове. – Как ты…?  
– Он меня вроде как… заворожил, – неохотно признаётся Бонзо. – Пожалуй, теперь я понимаю, о чём ты толковал, когда говорил о его глазах.  
Роберт смеётся, но смех стихает, когда он смотрит вниз и видит левую руку в гипсе.  
– Ещё долго не смогу ничего этой рукой делать, – говорит он.  
– Хорошо, что у тебя есть Джимми, – говорит Бонзо с ухмылкой, и, святые небеса, это была неприличная шутка. Может быть, Бонзо будет не так сложно вступить в культ Пейджа-Планта?  
Пока Роберт пялится на него с разинутым ртом, Бонзо говорит:  
– Кстати, твои предки звонили, пока ты был в отключке.  
О чёрт.  
– Ты… ты ведь им не сказал?  
– Они должны знать, – говорит Бонзо, словно это очевидно.  
Роберт крепко зажмуривает глаза.  
– О боже… Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что они не приедут сюда.  
– Они уже в пути.  
Роберт страдальчески стонет, но к его руке это не имеет никакого отношения. Он попросту _знает,_ что Бонзо сделал это, чтобы подлизаться к родителям. Чёртов предатель.  
Он делает глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться.  
– Что конкретно ты им сказал?  
– Я им ничего не говорил. Джимми с ними разговаривал.  
Это приводит Роберта в замешательство.  
– Пейджи? Почему бы он стал…  
Бонзо пожимает плечами.  
– Наверное хотел произвести впечатление заботливого, внимательного друга.  
Роберт не согласен с намёком на то, что Джимми таковым _не является,_ но он не говорит ничего вслух. Они с Бонзо спорят об одном и том же с тех пор, как он встретил Джимми.  
– Ты знаешь, что он им сказал?  
– Он сказал, что вы вдвоём попали в аварию, и ты сломал руку.  
Да, упасть с балкона и чуть не утонуть не похоже на то, что Роберт мог бы сделать. Автомобильные аварии случаются постоянно – найдётся ли лучший способ объяснить его травмы?  
Но это ещё и выставляет Джимми в очень нелестном свете – очевидно, родители Роберта будут не в восторге, узнав, что водитель относительно легко отделался – если только… Если только Роберт не возьмёт вину на себя и не скажет, что за рулём был он. Конечно, ему не следовало этого делать – ведь прав у него нет – но очевидно, он уже достаточно наказан за своё безрассудство. Кроме того, он уже взрослый, и родители больше не могут посадить его под домашний арест.  
– Ты не слышал, сказал ли он, кто был за рулём?  
– Не уверен. Но вообще-то, у тебя имеется отличный повод для того, чтобы путаться в показаниях.  
Роберт слышит отдалённый звук открывающейся входной двери и паникует.  
– Это они?  
Ангельский голос доносится из коридора, становясь громче с каждым словом по мере приближения.  
– А, Спящий Красавец наконец-то пробудился от своей дрёмы.  
Бонзо изображает звук рвоты и выходит из комнаты.  
Роберт игнорирует кривляния Бонзо, потому что _Джимми здесь._ Джимми заходит в комнату, неся перед собой чёрный гитарный футляр и небольшой чемодан. Роберт замечает лёгкую хромоту в джимминой походке, но он понимает, что не стоит заострять на этом внимание.  
Джимми складывает вещи в угол у изголовья кровати и садится на матрас подле Роберта.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, любимый? – спрашивает Джимми, кладя ладонь Роберту на лоб.  
– Лучше с твоим появлением, – Роберт хихикает, потому что Джимми одет в розовую футболку и джинсы, переливающиеся чуть ярче сверхновой. – Ты похож на лосося, идущего на нерест.  
Джиммин рот изгибается в улыбке, после чего он разражается смехом.  
– Полагаю, Джон сообщил тебе, что твои родители собирались зайти.  
Роберт надувает губы, глядя на него.  
– Тебе необязательно было им говорить, знаешь ли. – Но когда Роберт задумывается об этом, то понимает, что удивляться нечему; Джимми очевидно высоко ценит свои отношения с родителями и хочет, чтобы у Роберта было то же самое.  
Роберт думает о том, что бы он сделал, если бы его родители продали душу ради него. Он вздрагивает от этой мысли.  
– Я подумал, что это неплохой упреждающий удар. – Объясняет Джимми. – Если бы Джон поговорил с ними первым, он сказал бы, что я был с тобой в машине, и они бы гадали, почему я ничего им не сказал. И я не отхожу от анестезии; у меня нет оправдания.  
– Ты всё продумал, – говорит Роберт в восхищении.  
В улыбке Джимми читается боль, и Роберту это не нравится.  
– Что насчёт тебя? – спрашивает Роберт. – Ты в порядке? Сделка расторгнута?  
– Я здесь, так ведь?  
Роберт притягивает его к себе за футболку, отодвигает в сторону его шарф, чтобы проверить, не висит ли у него на шее оберег или склянка с могильной пылью. – Ты чист.  
– Прошло два дня, – напоминает ему Джимми. – Если бы подошёл мой срок, я бы здесь с тобой не сидел.  
Так значит, они правда в безопасности.  
– Это хорошо, – говорит Роберт, счастливо вздыхая. – А как твоя нога?  
– В полном порядке. Тебе не стоит из-за меня беспокоиться. Я, очевидно, легко отделался.  
Роберт смотрит на прекрасное лицо Джимми.  
– Я так тебя и не поблагодарил.  
– За то, что я сломал тебе руку? – говорит Джимми с безрадостным смешком.  
Роберт нахмуривается.  
– За то, что _спас мне жизнь._ Ты сказал, что не умеешь плавать.  
– Ну, ты сам был не очень-то в состоянии это сделать. – Джимми держит ладонь загипсованной руки Роберта так бережно, словно это раненный птенчик. Он тихо вздыхает. – Мне так жаль, – шепчет он. – Если бы я просто оставил тебя в покое, ничего из этого не произошло бы.  
– Это не твоя вина, – говорит Роберт, потому что это правда.  
Джимми качает головой.  
– Ты не должен был вернуться, если уж на то пошло.  
– Если бы я не появился, ты бы просто позволил себе умереть. – Джимми отводит взгляд, неспособный с этим поспорить. Но он всё равно выглядит терзаемым чувством вины, словно он лично швырнул Роберта в реку. Это просто смешно.  
Роберт с трудом садится, помогая себе здоровой рукой.  
– Пейджи, перестань. – Он поднимает гипс. – Кости срастаются.  
Джимми сводит брови.  
– Ты бы ничего не…  
Роберт заставляет его замолчать, положив палец поверх его губ.  
– Хватит. Ты меня не переспоришь, я тебя люблю, и всё тут. – Роберта пугает, как легко ему признаться в том, насколько сильно ему небезразличен Джимми – впрочем, взглянув в лицо смерти, начинаешь понимать главное.  
Джимми с досадой вздыхает и оглядывает сломанную руку Роберта.  
– Роберт, как только ты связываешься с… – он сжимает губы, замолкая.  
Роберт терпеливо ждёт, когда Джимми продолжит – он этого не делает.  
– С кем-то вроде тебя?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– С колдовством, демонами и прочим. Как только ты вступаешь в эту тьму, она никогда по-настоящему тебя не покидает.  
– Значит, меня уже не спасти, так? – говорит Роберт, пожимая плечами.  
Уголок джимминого рта поднимается в полуулыбке, но мрачность не покидает его глаз.  
– Ты идиот, ты знаешь.  
– Да, ну, значит, идиотизм – быть с тобой.  
Это, кажется, поднимает ему настроение, впрочем, Роберт просто знает, что Джимми продолжает хандрить в своих мыслях. Но он всё равно радуется его улыбке, потому что когда Джимми улыбается, мир словно играет новыми красками, и Роберту хочется сохранить тепло этого чувства до конца своих дней.  
Роберт слышит стук во входную дверь, доносящийся из гостиной. На него накатывает волна иррациональной паники. Джимми, словно чувствуя беспокойство Роберта, пожимает его здоровую руку.  
– Всё будет хорошо, любимый, – тихо говорит он. – Я здесь, пока ты этого хочешь.  
Роберт кивает, и Джимми убирает руку. Роберт может слышать голоса родителей, говорящих с Бонзо; затем они идут по коридору.  
Мама входит первой, её голос полон любви и облегчения.  
– О, Роберт! – Она кидается к нему и нежно обнимает. – Бедняжка! Тебе больно?  
– Не очень, – говорит он. Господи, благослови болеутоляющие.  
Папа несколько более сдержан, но его беспокойство тоже ощутимо. Он обнимает Роберта немного дольше мамы, и Роберт знает, что папа мучительно старается не показать слабость. Папе никогда не давались эмоциональные моменты; он из тех, кто скорее будет всё держать в себе и никогда не откроется, чем позволит голосу предать себя.  
– Вам не стоило сюда приезжать, – говорит Роберт. – Я в порядке, правда. Пейджи… Джимми, должно быть, преувеличил серьёзность моих травм.  
– Это, наверное, Джимми, – говорит мама, словно только что заметила джиммино присутствие в комнате. – Ты ведь тоже был в машине? Ты в порядке?  
– Роберту досталось сильнее, – говорит Джимми, в его голосе слышится боль.  
Папа смотрит на Джимми.  
– Спасибо за то, что дал нам знать.  
Джимми пожимает плечами так, словно в этом нет ничего особенного.  
– Уверен, он хотел бы, чтобы я вам сообщил.  
Роберт лежит и наблюдает за тем, как Джимми играет перед родителями роль идеального бойфренда, доводя её до совершенства, пока мама и папа расспрашивают его об аварии.  
Мама сидит подле Роберта на кровати и гладит его по волосам так же, как она это делала, когда он был гораздо моложе. Всё это родительское сюсюканье было бы смерти подобно, если бы Роберт не был абсолютно уверен в том, что Джимми его любит.  
Когда наступает очередь Роберта отвечать на вопросы, родители не спрашивают его о жизненных перспективах и планах на будущее, всего лишь интересуются его самочувствием, тем, как долго он оставался в больнице, и почему их не позвали раньше. Ох уж эти родители.  
– Не могли бы вы уделить нам минутку, мальчики? – спрашивает мама, глядя на папу и Джимми.  
Папа кивает и выходит из комнаты, но Джимми поначалу колеблется, ища во взгляде Роберта подтверждение.  
– С тобой всё будет нормально? – спрашивает он.  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Иди.  
Джимми улыбается ему и оставляет их одних. Как только он выходит, мама говорит, понизив тон.  
– Ты не говорил мне, какие у тебя хорошие друзья.  
Роберт почти вздыхает с облегчением. Он боялся, что мама найдёт в Джимми какой-нибудь изъян, но судя по всему, Джимми получил половину родительского одобрения.  
После чего мама произносит нечто, чего Роберт вовсе не ожидал услышать:  
– Не пойми меня превратно, но мне кажется, этот мальчик в тебя влюблён.  
– Что? – вылетает у Роберта, его голос дрожит.  
Неужели это не очевидно?  
Он с ужасом понимает, что если мама может сказать, что Джимми чувствует к Роберту, то она совершенно точно знает, что чувствует Роберт. Холод пробегает по телу, заставляя его дрожать.  
– О, милый, не переживай, – говорит мама, кладя руку ему на плечо. – Он кажется совершенным джентльменом; я не представляю, чтобы он хоть слово об этом сказал.  
Роберт гадает, признался бы Джимми когда-либо в своих чувствах, если бы над его головой не маячил смертный приговор?  
– Тогда почему… – Робертова здоровая рука производит неопределённый жест, прежде чем упасть обратно к нему на колено.  
– Потому что ты должен быть тем, кто ему скажет.  
У Роберта ум заходит за разум от непонимания.  
– Меня это не напрягает. Я имею в виду, если я ему нравлюсь, я весьма польщён.  
Мама смотрит на Роберта своим фирменным сверлящим взглядом; Роберт чувствует, как у него в груди всё скукоживается и отмирает.  
– Ты думаешь, я не вижу, как ты на него смотришь? Мать всегда знает.  
Роберт сглатывает, у него во рту внезапно пересыхает. Он никогда не чувствовал себя большим ребёнком, чем сейчас. Он закрывает глаза, готовясь к неизбежной лекции о том, насколько эти «чувства» неправильны и нечисты, и о том, что он совершенно точно попадёт в ад уже от одной только мысли…  
Мама гладит Роберта по щеке.  
– Ты должен сказать ему, что чувствуешь. Жизнь слишком коротка, ты знаешь.  
Роберт не знает, почему начинает плакать после этих слов. Он вытирает слёзы здоровой рукой, чувствуя себя глупым и уязвимым. Он сглатывает, вновь обретая контроль над своим голосом.  
– Не говори папе…  
– Не буду. Хотя я думаю, он так счастлив, что ты жив, что готов пересмотреть свои взгляды практически на всё.  
Роберт улыбается, вытирает вновь увлажнившиеся глаза.  
– Я надеюсь.  
– Не переживай на его счёт, – говорит мама. – Скажи Джимми, что ты чувствуешь.  
Роберт не признаётся ей, что уже сказал.  
Мама и папа не задерживаются надолго, чтобы дать Роберту отдохнуть, за что он им благодарен, потому что зевал в течение последних десяти минут или около того. Он закрывает глаза, как только родители прощаются, затем слышит лёгкую поступь шагов по ковру. Звук становится громче, пока кто-то не приближается к нему вплотную.  
Роберт открывает глаза. Джимми обшаривает свой чемодан, что-то ища.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Роберт.  
Джимми достаёт из чемодана книгу.  
– Решил взять что-нибудь почитать, пока жду, когда ты очнёшься. – Он поднимает книгу так, чтобы Роберт мог увидеть обложку. Роберт мгновенно узнаёт заглавие: «Лебединая песня».  
– Последняя книга? – ахает он в изумлении. – Как долго я был без сознания?  
– У отношений с Нельсоном Стормом есть свои преимущества, – говорит Джимми, ухмыляясь. – Это предварительная копия, любимый. – Роберту кажется, что это покалывание внизу позвоночника, когда Джимми его так называет, никогда не прекратится – может быть, оно и не должно.  
– Я хочу прочитать, – канючит Роберт, совершенно не парясь из-за того, что это звучит, как нытьё.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Роберт закатывает глаза и протягивает здоровую руку.  
– Дай.  
– Ты ужасно требователен для больного, – говорит Джимми с нежностью, вручая Роберту книгу. – Я так или иначе принёс её для тебя.  
Роберт перелистывает страницы.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы она не заканчивалась.  
– Любое завершение – это всего лишь новое начало. – Джимми достаёт акустическую гитару из футляра. Он садится на кровать, пробегает пальцами по струнам, чем приводит Роберта в восхищение. – Поскольку сделка расторгнута, я снова могу начать играть на гитаре. По-настоящему, понимаешь? Я всегда хотел сделать одну вещь, и мне кажется, ты захочешь ко мне присоединиться. – Он заворачивает локон волос за ухо – характерный жест, свидетельствующий о том, что он нервничает. – Я уже давно вынашивал идею о том, чтобы собрать блюз-роковую группу, которая действительно смогла бы взлететь. И, ну, с того момента, как я встретил тебя, я думаю, что нашёл недостающее звено.  
Сила убеждения Джимми настолько велика, что сложно хотя бы немного не подпасть под его чары.  
– Да?  
– Только представь, я на гитаре, ты на вокале, твой друг Джон на ударных, и я знаю басиста со времён работы в студии.  
Роберт привык перепархивать из одной группы в другую, никогда не добиваясь особого успеха на музыкальном поприще, но он считает, что Джимми может что угодно превратить в феномен. Он даже согласен быть в тени Джимми, если это означает, что ему представится возможность выступать и разделить с ним славу.  
– Конечно, убедить Джона не обращать внимания на наши отношения будет непросто, – говорит Джимми, будто бы в сторону.  
– Он привыкнет, – уверяет его Роберт. – Ты начинаешь ему нравиться, знаешь.  
– Серьёзно? Он тебе так сказал?  
– Он не был многословен. Сказал, что ты его заворожил.  
Джимми морщит нос, когда смеётся.  
– Правда? – Он придвигается ближе и наклоняет голову, его губы изгибаются в улыбке. – А тебя я завораживаю?  
Нужно издать закон против того, чтобы краснеть так сильно, как это прямо сейчас делает Роберт. Он смотрит в сторону, но его предательские щёки и улыбка выдают его.  
– Ммм, самую малость.  
– Ну что ж, я обещаю использовать свои силы только во благо. – Джимми ухмыляется и накрывает рот Роберта своим. Роберт всё ещё не может в полной мере осознать тот факт, что поцелуи – это то, что они теперь вот так запросто _делают._ Джимми подключает к процессу язык, и Роберт счастливо стонет в ответ, запуская пальцы здоровой руки в буйные волосы Джимми.  
– Так хорошо, – мурлычет Роберт, не прерывая поцелуя. Джимми утвердительно мычит в ответ.  
– Согласен. Как думаешь, Джона можно будет убедить аналогичным способом?  
Роберт прыскает со смеху, и прежде чем он успевает отдышаться, из дверного проёма раздаётся голос:  
– Зови меня Бонзо, чувак.  
Джимми поворачивает голову так, словно его дёргают за верёвочку. Он видит стоящего там Бонзо, массивного и угрожающего, и ерошит волосы, его щёки розовеют.  
– Я… я тебя не заметил.  
– Конечно, не заметил, – говорит Бонзо, знающе ухмыляясь. – Ты к нему в рот залез глубже, чем дантист.  
– У меня отличные зубы, – возражает Роберт, потому что, конечно же, к этой части у него больше всего претензий.  
Джимми заправляет прядь волос за ухо.  
– Я, эм, я тут хотел тебя спросить, не согласишься ли ты играть на ударных в группе, которую мы планируем собрать. – Редкий случай, когда Роберт наблюдает взволнованного Джимми – момент, который следует ценить, потому что выглядит он, чёрт возьми, премило. – Роберт в восторге от этой идеи.  
Роберту хочется оскорбиться тем, что Джимми только что свалил всё на него, но когда он думает об этом, то это даже трогательно – Джимми знал, что Бонзо будет проще уговорить, внушив, что идея исходит от Роберта.  
– Разрешить тебе с ним остаться недостаточно? – пыхтит Бонзо, как будто Джимми просит у него почку.  
Роберт думает, что Бонзо просто нужно подтолкнуть в нужном направлении.  
– Ты ведь не слышал, как Пейджи играет? – Он многозначительно смотрит на Джимми, переводя взгляд на гитару, покоящуюся у того на коленях. – Сыграй ему что-нибудь.  
Роберту никогда не надоедает слушать вдохновенную игру Джимми на гитаре. Джимми создаёт совершенство при помощи пальцев, небрежно подёргивая струны и бренча лёгкую мелодию, которая постепенно перерастает в нечто более сложное. Если он нервничает, то он никогда этого не показывает. Роберт захвачен безупречным умением Джимми, и когда он осмеливается бросить беглый взгляд на Бонзо, то видит, что здоровяк улыбается.  
– Это волшебство, правда? – на выдохе произносит Роберт, когда Джимми заканчивает.  
Бонзо не из тех, кто изливает восторги, но выражение его лица говорит Роберту о том, что он с ним согласен.  
– Что насчёт бас-гитары?  
– У меня есть друг со студийных времён, которому я мог бы позвонить, – говорит Джимми. – Он был бы рад это сделать, если не связан другими обязательствами.  
Бонзо кивает.  
– Я подумаю, – говорит он, поворачиваясь к выходу. – Я договорился пообедать с Пат. Вы двое будете прилично себя вести?  
Роберт с энтузиазмом кивает. Джимми одаривает Бонзо честным взглядом широко открытых глаз – Роберт слегка загипнотизирован, и ведь он даже не смотрел ему в глаза.  
Ус Бонзо кривится на сторону.  
– Если только ему станет хуже, когда я вернусь... – грозит он Джимми.  
Джимми смиренно кивает, словно его отчитал директор школы.  
– С ним всё будет в порядке.  
Бонзо сопит, обдумывая. Настоящая причина его сомнений в том, что он должен был оберегать тупую башку Роберта от опасностей, но его не оказалось рядом в трудную минуту.  
Но Роберт знает, что если бы Бонзо хоть чуть-чуть не доверял бы Джимми, они не вели бы этот разговор.  
– Правда, сходи развейся, – подлизывается Роберт. – Медсестра Пейджи поспособствует моему скорейшему выздоровлению.  
Джимми вспыхивает розовым, а Бонзо только хмурится.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что это не подразумевает никаких, блин, костюмов, – ворчит он, качая головой, словно Роберт причина всех его несчастий. И да, вероятно, так и есть – Роберт чувствует себя настолько виноватым, что хватит на них обоих.  
Когда входная дверь закрывается, Роберт говорит:  
– Не волнуйся насчёт него. Это второй раз, когда он неприлично пошутил про наш с тобой секс. Мне кажется, ты начинаешь ему нравиться.  
Джимми смеётся и прислоняет гитару к ночному столику.  
– Полагаю, мне следует больше доверять твоему дурацкому оптимизму?  
– Не такой уж он теперь дурацкий, правда?  
Джимми располагается подле Роберта, ложась рядом с ним на кровать. Робертова внутренняя шлюшка напоминает ему о том, что он в постели с Джимми, они одни, и сломанная рука сексу не помеха.  
– Ты определённо меня просветил, – признаёт Джимми, забирая книгу из рук Роберта. – И раз уж ты оставил такой неизгладимый след в моей душе, я думаю, с меня благодарность. – Он открывает книгу на первой странице. – И пока я здесь, я буду читать тебе последнюю книгу.  
Роберт оценивает взглядом количество страниц.  
– Она довольно-таки большая.  
– Ну, не за один присест, конечно. Но ты правда собираешься отказаться слушать, как твой парень читает тебе последнюю книгу твоей любимой серии своим сладкозвучным голосом? – Джимми поднимает бровь.  
Роберт ухмыляется – Джимми _его парень_ – и кладёт здоровую руку Джимми на бедро. Он не может не заметить, как кровь приливает к щекам Джимми.  
– Я не отказываюсь, просто откладываю. Уверен, что от неё невозможно оторваться, мистер _Пейдж._  
Джимми одаривает его красноречивым взглядом.  
– Я жалею о том, что посмеялся над этой шуткой в первый раз. Очевидно, я дал тебе неверное представление.  
Ладонь Роберта скользит вверх по джимминому бедру, невозможно близко к его паху и всему хорошему, что там находится. Джимми сглатывает и слегка постанывает от желания. Роберт наклоняется, целует его подбородок. Джимми издаёт гортанное «хнннг», звучащее, скорее, как «потрогай мой член, чертяка ты эдакий».  
– Давай, малыш, – ластится к нему Роберт. – Мы здесь, мы живы и влюблены. Какие ещё нужны причины?  
С превеликой досадой Джимми убирает руку Роберта со своего бедра.  
– Я не хотел бы злить Бонзо. Сомневаюсь, что он обрадуется, если придёт домой и обнаружит нас посреди траха.  
Рот Роберта изгибается в ухмылке.  
– Люблю, когда ты сквернословишь. Ты как испорченный мальчик из хора.  
Джимми смеётся и садится возле него.  
– Не хочу произвести на Бонзо впечатление испорченного, если есть надежда, что он присоединится к нашей группе.  
– Он и так уже плохо о тебе думает, – ворчит Роберт. – Хотя бы дай ему повод.  
– Ты получишь свою сказку на ночь, похотливый идиот, – говорит Джимми со звонким смехом. – Я долго этого ждал. Не порть мне момент.  
Роберт понимает, что всё могло сложиться намного хуже, и он мог бы никогда больше не услышать бархатный джиммин голос, поэтому он не возражает, когда Джимми снова открывает книгу и начинает читать. Потому что всё это – если не считать сломанной руки – настоящий рай. Он прислоняется к джимминому плечу, закрывает глаза и улыбается.

_Эпилог_

Роберт теребит ворот водолазки. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке и десятикратным придурком, несмотря на то, что Джимми провёл большую часть пути на поезде до Эпсома убеждая Роберта, что он выглядит отлично. Но Роберт считает, что у него достаточно веская причина, чтобы волноваться по поводу внешности, учитывая то, что он через считанные минуты познакомится с родителями Джимми.  
– Ты ведь сказал им? – спрашивает у него Роберт уже, наверное, четвёртый раз за вечер. – О нас? Я имею в виду, они знают, что мы… – Он делает жест, призванный обозначить всё, кем они друг для друга являются. Это выглядит немного неприлично, продемонстрированное одной рукой, и Джимми дотрагивается до руки Роберта, чтобы тот перестал.  
– Да, они знают, – говорит Джимми с раздражённым вздохом. Роберт ни капельки ему не сочувствует; Джимми знал, на что подписывается, когда согласился встречаться с Робертом.  
– Ты сказал им, что я твой парень? – он до сих пор не может, чёрт возьми, поверить в то, что это правда.  
– Я сказал им, что привезу с собой своего дорогого друга, с которым они захотят познакомиться.  
Роберт замедляет шаг, поражённо застывая на дорожке. Это совершенно новая информация.  
– Что? Это можно истолковать совершенно по-разному.  
Джимми оборачивается и видит Роберта, стоящего там, как придурок.  
– Вообще-то, нет, – говорит он, цепляя Роберта под локоть здоровой руки и таща за собой, заставляя поспевать следом. Джимми всё ещё слегка прихрамывает, и Роберт надеется, что это не навсегда. – Я не приводил никого к ним домой вот уже много лет. Они поймут, что под этим подразумевается.  
– И они нормально к этому относятся?  
Джимми вздыхает так, словно Роберт невыносим.  
– Нет, я решил подвергнуть нас обоих пытке. – Мистер Сарказм. – Конечно, нормально.  
– Неудивительно, что ты продал за них душу, – шутит Роберт, и немедленно жалеет об этом, потому что не уверен, что может над этим смеяться. Он думает, что им иногда позволяется шутить на эту тему, ведь они вышли из передряги живыми и здоровыми.  
Джимми ведёт его по дорожке к уютному домику. Стук сердца отдаётся в ушах Роберта. Он не готов к этому. Он упирается, заставляя их остановиться.  
– Пейджи, подожди… подожди… что если… что если я им не понравлюсь? – Он не уверен в том, что можно казаться более жалким. – Что, если они увидят меня и решат, что я недостаточно хорош для тебя?  
Джимми по своему обыкновению качает головой, как бы говоря «ты очаровательно глуп». Он пожимает руку Роберта и говорит:  
– Они тебя полюбят, потом что я тебя люблю.  
Роберт распахивает рот, и Джимми увлекает его за собой вверх по маленькой лестнице, ведущей ко входной двери.  
– Тебе не стоит говорить такие вещи. Я ведь и поверить могу.  
Джимми звонит в дверь.  
– Просто подожди, любимый. Когда мы станем богатыми и знаменитыми, ты будешь вспоминать об этом и гадать, почему ты вообще чувствовал себя незначительным.  
Роберт открывает рот, чтобы с этим поспорить, но в этот момент входная дверь распахивается. Его ладони начинают потеть, потому что, святые небеса, он встретит родителей своего невозможно идеального парня, которые, вероятно, тоже невозможно идеальны. Он никогда не сможет соответствовать тому, чего они, вероятно, от него ждут, основываясь на рассказах Джимми. Это будет ужасно.  
Миссис Пейдж встречает их в дверях, заключая Джимми в материнские объятия.  
– О, как хорошо снова видеть тебя, дорогой! – Она заглядывает ему через плечо и видит стоящего там Роберта. – А это, должно быть, Роберт.  
– Приятно наконец-то с вами познакомиться. – Он улыбается и выступает вперёд, подавая ей здоровую руку.  
Миссис Пейдж обнимает его вместо этого, стараясь не задеть руку в гипсе.  
– Взаимно! Прошу, проходите!  
Они заходят в просторную уютную гостиную, в воздухе витает аромат чего-то вкусного. Роберт не может определить, что именно так пахнет, но что бы это ни было, он хочет съесть это немедленно.  
Мистер Пейдж показывается из кухни и приветствует их.  
– Так значит, Роберт? – он окидывает Роберта взглядом, почёсывая подбородок, будто бы в глубоком раздумье. Роберт борется с желанием заёрзать под этим взглядом. – Что случилось с твоей рукой?  
– Мы попали в аварию, – просто отвечает Роберт.  
– Мы? – паникует миссис Пейдж, бросаясь к Джимми и забирая его лицо в ладони. – Господи, ты в порядке? – Очевидно, Джимми пренебрёг парой существенных деталей.  
– Я в порядке, – уверяет их Джимми, краснея от внимания. – Роберту досталось сильнее.  
Мистер и миссис Пейдж в ужасе смотрят на Роберта. Тот прикасается к своему гипсу.  
– Со мной всё хорошо, правда. Я, пожалуй, не выкарабкался бы, если бы не Джимми.  
Джимми закатывает глаза, словно Роберт разводит мелодраму, но на его губах играет едва заметная улыбка. Он переводит взгляд на кухню.  
– Я вижу, вы начали готовить без Роберта. Он ужасно расстроился из-за этого.  
Роберт вихрем поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джимми.  
– Что?  
Мистер Пейдж хлопает Роберта по плечу здоровой руки.  
– Он может помочь с пирогом. Правда?  
Роберт не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать, но Джимми, кажется, задался целью его сегодня опозорить, и Роберт очень хочет произвести хорошее впечатление, поэтому он говорит:  
– Д-да, конечно.  
Джимми сдерживает хихиканье. Паршивец. Он точно это спланировал.  
– Чудесно! – Мистер Пейдж ведёт Роберта на кухню. – Можешь помочь мне порезать яблоки.  
Итак, вечер завершится страшными увечьями. Прекрасно. Как будто ему мало досталось. Джимми за это, чёрт возьми, заплатит.  
– Не поранься! – говорит Джимми ему вслед. Мерзавец.  
Джимми смотрит, как Роберт скрывается на кухне. Он улыбается и даже не знает, почему. Очевидно, Роберт действует на него подобным образом.  
Миссис Пейдж кладёт ладонь ему на руку.  
– Как сильно ты пострадал? – Словно она знает всё о привычке Джимми преуменьшать свою боль.  
Он мотает головой.  
– Пара царапин на ноге. Ничего серьёзного.  
– Ну конечно же. Ты думаешь, что родная мать не заметит, как ты хромаешь?  
Джимми даже не удивлён.  
– Ты меняешь повязки? Важно не занести инфекцию, ты знаешь. Я работала на врача; я знаю о таких вещах.  
– Да, мам, я знаю. – Джимми закрывает глаза, чтобы можно было любовно их закатить.  
– Ты всё равно, наверное, всё не так делаешь. Позволь мне. – Нет смысла с ней спорить, потому что она берёт его за руку и ведёт в гостевую ванную. Она хочет похлопотать над сыном точно так же, как и оценить его травмы. Джимми уважает – и понимает – это желание.  
Джимми садится на крышку унитаза, и миссис Пейдж роется в шкафчике в поисках бинтов.  
– Ну, расскажи мне о Роберте. – Это звучит так, словно она старается быть ненавязчивой, но вопрос получается таким, будто они на пижамной вечеринке для девочек, и она узнала, что Джимми влюбился.  
Джимми откидывает волосы с лица.  
– Что бы ты хотела узнать?  
– Он ведь больше, чем просто друг?  
Джимми не заботится о том, чтобы это отрицать; она бы не стала спрашивать, если бы не была уверена.  
– Да.  
– Он очень красивый, – говорит она, кладя бинт и перекись водорода на пол. – Если бы я была на двадцать лет моложе…  
Джимми так рад, что Роберт не слышит этот разговор.  
– Я всё равно не уверен, что он был бы заинтересован.  
Она становится на колени возле его ног.  
– Ладно, мистер Остряк, где царапина?  
Джимми показывает на больную ногу. Миссис Пейдж закатывает его штанину, цокает языком себе под нос при виде неаккуратной повязки.  
– Видишь, ты никогда не повзрослеешь настолько, чтобы не нуждаться в маминой заботе.  
Джимми улыбается себе под нос. Миссис Пейдж разматывает бинты, её руки замирают, и она часто моргает, когда раны обнажаются. Потому что она знает. Она знает, что это не от аварии. Всё в точности так, как предупреждал его Роберт: его родители знают, что они всё ещё живы, потому что кто-то вмешался в их сделку.  
Она поднимает на него взгляд, смаргивая затуманившие глаза слёзы.  
– Что произошло?  
Джимми облизывает губы.  
– Всё хорошо. Всё закончилось.  
Она проводит пальцем по его раненой ноге легко, как пёрышком.  
– Расскажи мне, – говорит она, её голос дрожит.  
Со слезами, катящимися по щекам, Джимми говорит:  
– В 1964-м Нил Кристиан рассказал мне, что помог вам с папой заключить сделку на перекрёстке.  
Миссис Пейдж тихо вскрикивает, приглушая звук ладонью.  
– И я заключил свою.  
От этих слов её начинает пошатывать, несмотря на то, что она была к ним готова. Она всхлипывает, дрожит и плачет. Джимми тоже хочется заплакать.  
– Как ты мог такое сделать?  
Джимми слышит запинку в собственном голосе, когда говорит:  
– Я не могу позволить вам погибнуть. Вы мои родители.  
– А ты наш сын! – возражает миссис Пейдж. – Нет ничего, что мы бы для тебя не сделали!  
Чертовски хороший способ это доказать. Джимми вытирает глаза рукой. Он чувствует, что его душа обнажена, подобно нерву.  
– Роберт спас меня, ты знаешь. Он был со мной в тот день, когда я должен был… – Джимми замолкает, начинает снова. – В общем, я сказал ему правду, и он нашёл способ расторгнуть сделку.  
– Как? – спрашивает миссис Пейдж, всё ещё пребывая в некотором оцепенении.  
– Он позволил демону вселиться в себя, так что он мог встать под чёртовой западнёй. После чего я обменял свободу демона на свою душу.  
Миссис Пейдж качает головой. Джимми смотрит на женщину, которую любит, как никого другого, и чувствует, как его сердце снова разбивается. Роберт был прав; он был эгоистом. Его родители продали ради него свои души, и он повернул всё по-своему, заключив собственную сделку. Дети должны жить; ребёнок, умирающий раньше родителей – это трагедия.  
Миссис Пейдж смотрит на него.  
– Джеймс Патрик Пейдж, ты должен на нём жениться.  
Джимми смеётся, звук кажется чужеродным в горле. Слёзы счастья показываются на глазах, и он говорит:  
– Я собираюсь.

_Быть глубоко любимым кем-то придаёт нам силу, в то время как глубокая любовь к кому-то наделяет нас мужеством._

Лао Цзы


End file.
